Reencontrándonos
by LadyBasilisco220282
Summary: Cinco años después de la guerra, oculta en el mundo muggle, Hermione Granger recibe una carta de Minerva Mc Gonagall... ¿qué es lo que desea de Herms la acutal Directora de Hogwarts? pero sobre todo... ¿Cómo se enteró de la existencia y filiación de su hijo Alan Granger?
1. Chapter 1 La Carta de Minerva

Capítulo 1:

Cinco años después de la guerra, Hermione Granger no podía más que recordar… recordar momentos vividos, y al hombre que más amó sobre la faz de la Tierra. Dolía, como el primer día; sobre todo al ver al pequeño niño que jugaba en la alfombra de su modesto departamento muggle: cabello lacio muy negro, igual que sus ojos, piel muy blanca y una inteligencia despierta como pocos, aunque claro, eso también pudo habérselo heredado ella. A pesar de su corta edad el pequeño Alan era una copia fiel de su legendario padre Severus Snape.

Si, en el mundo muggle; ella, la mejor bruja de su generación, heroína de guerra y mejor amiga del Niño que Vivió dos Veces, había desaparecido del mundo mágico poco después de los juicios de los mortífagos después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, llevándose consigo el gran secreto de su vida: su secreto matrimonio y el hijo fruto de ese amor con un hombre casi veinte años mayor, odiado, mortífago, espía, y héroe; vilmente asesinado en el cumplimiento de su deber en medio de la última guerra mágica.

Ahora estaba ahí en la sala de su casa con una carta firmada por la actual directora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mc Gonagall, en la que le rogaba por una entrevista:

 _"_ _Querida Hermione:_

 _Durante los últimos 5 años, tanto Harry como yo te hemos buscando incansablemente, y hace unos pocos días recibí aviso de una vieja amiga mía quien me informó de tu ubicación en el mundo muggle, así como la localización de la pequeña librería de tu propiedad en Cokeworth, es extraño… ¿por qué eliges vivir en la ciudad de origen de Severus? Espero que me permitas charlar contigo, tengo información que seguramente será de tu interés y para el bienestar de tu pequeño Alan._

 _Estaré en tu casa el día 4 a eso de las 5 de la tarde, por favor no huyas, espera mi visita; todos te extrañamos, pero alguien en particular te extraña mucho más._

 _Afectuosamente:_

 _Minerva Mc Gonagall_

La pregunta era… ¿Quién le dijo a Minerva donde estaba? ¿Cómo sabía de su hijo? y obviamente, ¿Quién era esa persona que la extrañaba en particular?

Esa noche, acariciando lentamente el lacio y negro cabello de su hijo y viendo sus vivaces ojos tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos de los de Severus; recordaba sus años en el colegio, y como su fascinación y admiración por el adusto hombre de oscuros ropajes, lengua venenosa y mirada despectiva; poco a poco se convirtió en amor, un inmenso, intenso y maravilloso amor; que la hizo feliz y que fue tan grande y tan fuerte que después de cinco largos años seguía vivo y latiendo al ritmo de su propio corazón.


	2. Inicios

Era septiembre de 1991, cuando Hermione Granger, nacida de muggles se sentó en el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, una de las selecciones más largas de la noche, sólo superada por la del que posteriormente sería su mejor amigo Harry Potter; ella y su mente prodigiosa estarían perfectas en Ravenclaw, pero el Sombrero pensaba que el corazón de la chica tenía la valentía de una leona, y así entró a Gryffindor. De camino a su selección no pudo evitar ver a un hombre muy joven en comparación a la mayoría en la mesa de profesores, enteramente vestido de negro a excepción de la blanquísima camisa, de piel pálida, con cabellos y ojos muy negros que parecía taladrarla con la mirada; luego sabría de quien se trataba, pero en ese primer momento la impresión fue devastadora, y quedó grabada a fuego en su memoria.

El banquete fue exquisito, pero ese misterioso hombre no dejaba de ver a su compañero Harry Potter, tenía entendido que era famoso, el único sobreviviente a la maldición asesina. A su lado, otro hombre de aspecto por demás extraño, parecía nervioso o con miedo de algo que no lograba precisar.

Sus primeros días fueron totalmente un fiasco, el misterioso hombre era Severus Snape, Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, la casa rival de Gryffindor, su profesor de Pociones y un amargado total; aunque pudo notar durante sus clases sus profundos conocimientos y el amor que ponía en cada una de las pociones que elaboraba; a la par de un profundo desprecio por todos los leones; y al parecer en ese sentido ella, Harry Potter y el tímido Neville Longbottom se llevaban el primer premio.

Recordaba con claridad su primera clase, y las palabras con las que presentó su materia palabra por palabra… su voz profunda y serena diciéndoles « _Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Dado que habrá muy poco de tontos movimientos de varita aquí, muchos de ustedes van a dudar de que esto sea magia. No espero que realmente entiendan la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores brillantes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, ¡hasta ponerle un alto... a la muerte...! A menos que sean como el montón de alcornoques a los que, habitualmente, tengo que enseñar._ » En ese momento, ella se juró a sí misma que no sería un alcornoque, que el profesor Severus Snape estaría orgulloso de ella. por eso, aun con todo el sarcasmo y las frases hirientes que derrochaba su oscuro docente, ella siempre se esforzaba por ser la mejor, siempre respondiendo a la primera y siempre presentando kilométricos ensayos; siempre buscando lo que no podía tener: la aprobación de su maestro.

Ahora a la luz de sus recuerdos de años, tenía la certeza de haber logrado su misión, él sí se había sentido orgulloso de ella, desde el primer día; admiraba la entereza con la que contestaba a pesar de todas las palabras hirientes que le dirigía; y se asombraba del valor con el que le mantenía la mirada; cuando muchos magos y brujas mayores y talentosos bajaban la vista ante la imponente presencia de sus ojos negros. Que engañados estuvieron mientras sospecharon de Severus; y reía de su falsa valentía al incendiar la capa de su profesor; todo por no querer darse cuenta de la verdad; era más fácil sospechar de su huraño maestro de pociones que del insignificante y miedoso Quirrell; aunque de ello aprendió una valiosa lección: no hay enemigo pequeño.

Una sonrisa de nostalgia se instaló en su rostro junto al recuerdo de los desplantes del pelirrojo y torpe Ronald Weasley; y como fue a refugiarse al baño de niñas, sin percatarse de un trol de la montaña que había sido soltado dentro del colegio por Quirinus Quirrell; que hipócritamente dio la alerta en el Gran Comedor durante la cena; ahí esa noche encontré a mis dos mejores amigos: el leal y valiente Harry; y el torpe Ronald Weasley; ellos la salvaron del troll, ella los salvó tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Esa noche no se percató de la negra sombra que se cercioraba que estuviera bien antes de correr al tercer piso y verificar las protecciones alrededor de la piedra filosofal.

Harry, el prototipo del Gryffindor con corazón de Slytherin… ¿o al revés? No importa, pero si había resuelto encontrar La Piedra Filosofal, pues ella lo ayudaría; total ella fue quien encontró las pistas que los llevaron a establecer que era lo que escondía el Director. Protegida por el esfuerzo de siete magos y brujas: Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid; el lazo del diablo de la profesora Sprout; las llaves encantadas del profesor Flitwick, el trol de la montaña de Quirrel; y por último las pociones de Severus. Como estuvieron engañados todo ese tiempo, pensando en que él deseaba dañar a Harry, cuando era todo lo contrario; aun para ella sabelotodo insufrible de Gryffindor, fue todo un reto; pero igual lo logró. Años más tarde, ese mismo mago le confesaría que la admiración y la intriga fueron mutuas. Aunque si se lo preguntaba a sí misma, el reto más difícil fue petrificar a Neville Longbottom, el primer chico que fue amable con ella en ese colegio; muy tímido y miedoso; esa noche mostró un destello del valor de un verdadero Gryffindor con el que dirigiría la resistencia dentro del colegio en plena guerra, y con el que se plantaría a desafiar al mismísimo Lord Tenebroso y matar a la maldita serpiente asquerosa Nagini.

Vacaciones de verano… ¿Por qué no dejé de pensar en él durante mi estancia en casa y en La Madriguera? Claro, mi cerebro de sabelotodo insufrible, como él me llamaba "tan cariñosamente" no me dejaba tranquila, pensando que misterios se escondían en esos negros ojos insondables, en esa expresión estática, y en el veneno de su voz de seda.

Al llegar al colegio, nuevamente estaba ahí, en su sitio de siempre, con ese mismo aire misterioso y de autosuficiencia que la intrigaban e irritaban por partes iguales. Por otro lado estaba Ronald, ese niño la traía de cabeza, era tan torpe, tan iluso y a la vez tan demandante, por momentos se sentía una sustituta de la dulce y temible Molly Weasley; el pelirrojo le inspiraba una gran ternura, en contra partida Harry siempre necesitaba de su ingenio para sortear las dificultades en las que se metía casi sin querer; de las que para su asombro, ella había logrado descubrir que su amargo y taciturno profesor, estaba siempre en primera línea para ayudarles a salir airosos. Aún recordaba las noches que pasó en la biblioteca intentando develar el misterio de la Cámara de los Secretos, y como accidentalmente él dejó un libro abierto en determinada página, lléndose inmediatamente refunfuñando cosas como "sabelotodo", "insoportable" y "rata de biblioteca", pero sobre todo algo que llamó su atención: "le aconsejo que se vea más a menudo en un espejo"; por supuesto su natural curiosidad le llevó a ojear lo que su profesor leía minutos antes; ahí estaba la respuesta a su dilema: basilisco, el Rey de las Serpientes. En ese momento la última frase de su profesor cobró sentido; si la serpiente la miraba directamente moriría; pero si la veía a través del reflejo de un espejo las consecuencias no serían fatales. Rebuscando en su mochila escolar encontró lo que buscaba y se desplazó con cuidado por los corredores; en su mano llevaba una nota con las apresuradas conclusiones que sacó acerca de la identidad del monstruo y la forma como se movía por el castillo, para su mala suerte el espejo reflejó un par de enormes ojos amarillos, y no supo nada más hasta días después cuando el sabor desagradable de una poción la trajo de regreso; poción que convenientemente fue preparada y administrada personalmente por el hombre que decía aborrecerla. Aunque ella se enterara de eso un par de años después de boca del anciano director del Colegio, cuando trataba de convencerla que su amor por su maestro no era descabellado y que era correspondido totalmente.


	3. Chapter 3: La Reacción de Minerva

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo es de la Reina J.K Rowling, sólo escribo para entretenerme y entretenerlos, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Y ahora que mi adorado Beta me ha dado su visto bueno, (Querido, si me das permiso, en el próximo capítulo pondré tu nombre), les publico actualización de Reencontrándonos.

Agradezco sus reviews, críticas, crucios, sectumsempras, tomatazos... lo que quieran menos Avadas, porque si no, se quedan sin historia.

: Gracias mi queridísima General Cobra, y si, el pequeño Alan es un mini Sev, lo quise igualito a él, y hasta con su mismo genio.. ya verás. El próximo capítulo lo tendrán a mediados de la semana. Besitos!

Jisi Snape, me alegra que te parezca tierno que Alan se parezca a su papá, no podía ser de otra forma, amo a Severus.

YazminSnape, te mandé tus spoilers, pero aun no tocan, es más tarde. De momento espero que disfrutes la actualización.

* * *

 **Cap. 3. La reacción de Minerva:**

Luego de la batalla, fue notoria la ausencia de Hermione Granger, el mutismo de Ronald Weasley y las numerosas heridas que presentaba, de las que no explicaba nada; así como el afán de Potter por convencer a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la comunidad mágica, que Severus Snape, su por tantos años odiado maestro, era inocente y un héroe que arriesgó su vida y la ofrendó por la causa de su victoria sobre el Lord Tenebroso.

Fue sorprendente para Minerva saber que su ex alumno, ex colega y ex jefe, a quien había llamado cobarde, a quien había retado, al que consideraba culpable de matar a Albus y de otras tantas miserias, era realmente un héroe que siempre estuvo en primera línea, velando por el bienestar y la seguridad de Harry; por lo que decidió con todo el coraje de Gryffindor que había en su corazón, que ayudaría a Potter a limpiar el nombre de Severus; y que le daría un sepelio digno de lo que era, el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Héroe de Guerra y un gran hombre. Llamó a Potter y a la joven Lovegood hacia los restos de su despacho; no tendrían privacidad, pero igual necesitaban hablar; no se percataron que tras los escombros, un cierto Slytherin de mirada color plata escuchaba atentamente lo que hablaban: debían ir por el cuerpo de Severus, y darle el sepelio que merecía, aun así tuvieran enfrentarse al mismo Ministro de Magia y por ello terminaban en Azkabán.

El chico Slytherin los siguió hasta la entrada del pasaje al pie del Sauce Boxeador, y a través del mismo hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Ahí, en medio de una habitación sucia y polvorienta, totalmente ensangrentado estaba el cuerpo de un hombre alto, delgado y vestido de negro total, que aparentaba más años de los que tenía, provocando que Minerva derramara unas lágrimas de un dolor y emoción poco frecuentes en la dura jefa de Gryffindor.

Con cuidado se acercó y cerró los párpados abiertos del cuerpo yacente, cuando de la penumbra, brotó un adolescente rubio, delgado y demacrado, con las mangas arremangadas, sin importarle exhibir la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo; llorando a más no poder por el hombre muerto en el piso.

\- —Profesora McGonagall… disculpe, pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, e igualmente no pude evitar venir hasta aquí… no sé si ustedes lo sabían, pero ahora ya no importa: el profesor Snape era mi padrino, y le debo mucho; fueron innumerables las veces que el mestizo Riddle lo castigó por protegerme, y aun antes de eso me consta que él no deseaba matar al profesor Dumbledore, esa era mi misión; pero tanto el Director, como mi padrino y mi propia madre sabían perfectamente que no podría con la carga, o que en el peor de los casos, cometería el crimen aunque me arrepintiera toda la vida, en un camino sin retorno al lado oscuro, y a una muerte segura de mi propia alma; por eso le suplico respetuosamente me permita ayudarle y ver a mi padrino por última vez.

El Slytherin rubio volteó a Harry y le dijo:

—Potter, nunca fuimos amigos, pero por favor, te pido, te suplico no permitas que el nombre de mi padrino quede manchado, él no lo merecía; tal vez era un amargado de primera, pero no era una mala persona.

Harry observaba anonadado al normalmente soberbio Draco Malfoy rogar y suplicar, y lo más extraño aun, por una persona que no era él mismo.

\- —Por supuesto Malfoy, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, lo que sea necesario para que todos sepan quién era el verdadero Severus Snape.

En esa conversación estaban cuando un quejido muy bajo se escuchó en la vieja sala. Sobresaltados se giraron en dirección al cuerpo caído; Draco y Minerva se apresuraron a acercarse y verificar la razón del sonido, logrando percibir un débil hilo de respiración.

\- —¡Harry, Severus aún vive, debemos sacarlo de aquí, pero no podemos llevarlo a San Mungo, ni a la enfermería del Colegio!

\- —¡Profesora Mc Gonagall, en las mazmorras hay una sala similar a la Sala de los Menesteres, detrás de la estatua del león y la serpiente; ahí estará seguro" –dijo Draco- Potter ¿traes contigo tu capa de invisibilidad? Debemos llevarlo sin que nadie nos vea, ¿me entiendes?

\- –¡Claro que sí Malfoy; lo llevaremos cubierto, pero necesitaremos un medimago de confianza; y personas que lo cuiden mientras sea necesario…!

Minerva y Luna observaban la escena, atónitas. Jamás en su vida hubieran pensado en presenciar un diálogo civilizado entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

\- –Draco –agregó Minerva-, creo que tengo idea quien puede ser el medimago encargado de cuidar de Severus, hace varios años abandonó el ejercicio pero fue brillante, y es experta en Venenos y Antídotos; pero tendrás que buscarla tú, ve con la señorita Lovegood y que me espere en mi despacho; me refiero a Andrómeda Tonks, la hermana de tu madre; ya sé que nunca te has relacionado con ella, pero dile que vas de mi parte, y que es urgente.

* * *

Andrómeda Black, sí, nuevamente Black. La guerra le había arrebatado a casi toda su familia, el primero de todos, su esposo Edward Tonks; ahora igual su hija y yerno y hasta la desquiciada de su hermana mayor estaban muertos. Sabía que su hermana Narcissa tenía un hijo, lo había visto vagar por los pasillos como muerto en vida, llorando a lágrima viva; ¡por Merlín sólo era un niño! Y estaba segura que el bastardo de su cuñado había hecho lo posible por llevarlo al lado oscuro; lo que daría por poder acercarse a Cissy y a su hijo, pero no sabía cómo, tenía la certeza que únicamente le quedaba su nieto Teddy. En esas cavilaciones se encontraba cuando se le acercó ese muchacho rubio platino, tan parecido a Lucius, en el que reconoció a su sobrino Draco Malfoy; y más sorprendida cuando lo escuchó:

\- —Tía Andrómeda…. No me vea así, sé que es hermana de mi madre, el parecido con Bellatrix la delata; soy Draco Malfoy, supe que usted es medimaga, especialista en venenos y antídotos; y bueno… la profesora McGonagall la espera urgente en su despacho.

* * *

Draco se marchó de regreso al Colegio y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, donde Luna cuidaba casi con reverencia a su maestro herido; al que había hecho ingerir ciertas cosas que ella sabía le salvarían la vida: lágrimas de fénix y esencia de díctamo para cicatrizar y detener el veneno, el polvo diluido de un bezoar, y un antídoto genérico para empezar a mitigar los efectos de la intoxicación; muchos podían decirle Loca Looney Lunática, pero la verdad es que no había sido sorteada Ravenclaw porque sí; ella sabía, ella era buena, pero no le gustaba presumirlo; prefería buscar nargles, lobilisticos o cualquier otro animal que los demás pensaban no existía, como con los thestrals, que ningún estudiante a excepción de ella y Neville Longbottom habían visto antes, hasta que los horrores de la preguerra hicieron que muchos otros pudieran verlos. A estas alturas luego de haber suministrado los primeros paliativos para el veneno y para curar las heridas en el cuerpo de su profesor, ella se dedicaba a elaborar una poción reabastecedora de sangre modificada, la cual hervía lentamente en un caldero, dentro de la sustancia hervían siete bezoares y que esperaba determinado momento para agregar otros siete perfectamente pulverizados; tan concentrada estaba que aparentemente no se percató de la entrada de Draco Malfoy al improvisado laboratorio donde trabajaba; ni que él la miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y extrañeza, hasta que decidió hablar para hacerle saber al rubio, que su presencia no había pasado desapercibida para ella:

\- —Draco Malfoy, ¿seguirás ahí viéndome como si nunca antes me hubieras visto o me ayudaras con esta poción que necesita tu padrino? Sé que solamente Hermione te aventaja en pociones, así que quiero que me des tu parecer -le decía mientras le tendía una libreta con las notas y los cálculos aritmánticos de la poción modificada, así como el efecto que esperaba conseguir.-

El chico leía entre sorprendido y escéptico el impecable trabajo de la chica a las que todos creían loca, o peor aún, tarada; todo estaba cubierto; si eso funcionaba había logrado crear un poderoso antídoto que eliminaría todo el veneno de la sangre de su padrino, al tiempo que le devolvería las fuerzas necesarias para recuperarse totalmente.

\- —Es asombroso señorita Lovegood; nunca pensé que usted… (aliviado, Draco pensaba que al menos no había dicho en voz alta la palabra Lunática, con la que en primera instancia pensó dirigirse a la chica frente a él)

\- —Que parezca distraída no quiere decir que sea tonta, Draco Malfoy; y no se preocupe, no me molesta que me digan lunática -dijo Luna con toda la tranquilidad su voz y con su permanente mirada soñadora.

Draco estaba boquiabierto; él había recibido nociones de occlumancia, y la chica había leído su mente… es decir; sólo su padrino y el fallecido Albus Dumbledore habían conseguido leer su mente, y eso porque ellos eran los mejores occlumantes de tiempos modernos.

Está lista.

La chica le avisaba que el tiempo de preparación de la poción había terminado, a lo que el joven ex mortífago asintió brevemente.

\- —Por favor, ayúdame a dársela, si funciona aislará el veneno y hará que el cuerpo del profesor lo elimine sin causarle ningún daño a su organismo.

\- —¿Estas segura? -dijo Draco.

\- —No lo estoy -respondió la muchacha-, pero es la única oportunidad de mantener con vida al profesor Snape, en lo que llega el resto de la ayuda.

Sin decir nada más, el chico procedió a administrarle el brebaje a su moribundo padrino, de acuerdo a las convincentes instrucciones Luna Lovegood, la chica de la que se burlaron desde que ingresó al Colegio, y que ahora lo estaba haciendo tragar sus burlas demostrando que la sabiduría de la Casa Ravenclaw estaba dentro de ella, y que no todo es lo que parece, una dura lección que casi le había costado la vida, y que podía perfectamente costarle su libertad, dado que no sabía qué medidas tomaría el Ministerio de Magia contra él y sus padres, ahora que todo había terminado.


	4. Chapter 4: El Sueño del Príncipe

Cap. 4. EL SUEÑO DEL PRÍNCIPE:

En lo más profundo de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, una bruja retomaba su práctica de medimagia y entablaba su propia batalla contra la muerte; a pesar que la pareja de jóvenes rubios había hecho un trabajo ejemplar al salvar la vida de Severus; Andrómeda Black batalló contra La Muerte más de una vez, en su afán de llevarse con ella al Príncipe Mestizo.

Para ella, que había perdido todo en la guerra; era cuestión de honor salvar a su compañero de Casa; en su batalla la acompañaban un reducido grupo de magos y brujas; los únicos al tanto que el temible Severus Snape, el calumniado y redimido; el gran héroe tras la sombra de El Elegido; el espía, el Maestro, continuaba con vida. En esta lucha la acompañaban solamente Harry Potter, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood; siendo ésta última decisiva para que en esos momentos Severus continuara con vida. Pensando y reflexionando, consideraba las ironías del destino, y como las masas son fácilmente sugestionables y manipulables; a raíz de las declaraciones de Harry a favor de Severus, todas las opiniones hacia el siniestro maestro dieron un giro de 90 grados; y de ser el bastardo murciélago de las mazmorras, pasó a ser una figura idealizada, ridículo, absurdo… en fin, la estupidez humana no tiene límites, o al menos eso pensaba Andrómeda.

La versión oficial del burocrático y poco fiable Ministerio de Magia, era que Severus Snape, Director de Hogwarts y reconocido como el principal lugarteniente de Lord Voldemort, había caído durante la batalla de Hogwarts, en sus labores como doble agente al servicio de la Orden del Fénix y en cumplimiento de las instrucciones recibidas directamente de Albus Dumbledore en los últimos días de su vida. En vista de las verdades reveladas, el Ministro de Magia decretó otorgarle la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, con el Título de Gran Hechicero, por sus invaluables servicios a la Comunidad Mágica.

La invitación fue enviada a la Dirección del Colegio, por medio de la cual invitaban a Minerva a recibir el premio, en vista que el "insigne mago" no tenía familia alguna. Y efectivamente, la Directora de Hogwarts compareció, únicamente para escandalizar a toda la Comunidad Mágica, cuando en voz alta, clara y firme llamó a Draco Malfoy a recibir el premio en su calidad de ahijado del mago homenajeado; por tal atrevimiento, Harry Potter sonrió, en parte por la hipocresía palpable en el ambiente, en parte por la cara de sorpresa de todos los que jamás esperaron esa actitud por parte de Minerva, hacia un ex mortífago.

En todas esas cosas reflexionaba Andrómeda, cuando llegó Draco Malfoy; se demostró ante el Wizengamot que el muchacho había sido reclutado dentro de los mortífagos bajo coacción y amenazas, y se demostró su temprana deserción de las filas; y al igual que su madre fue exonerado de todos los cargos; en parte por la declaración de Potter ante el tribunal. Aunque Lucius Malfoy no corrió la misma suerte, y fue condenado a 20 años de prisión en Azkabán y al decomiso y destrucción de su varita. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Andrómeda continuó con su labor, Draco y Luna Lovegood entraron al recinto; entre los tres habían implementado una técnica muggle, el uso de vías intravenosas; para administrar una serie de pociones creadas por ellos mismos; eran totalmente experimentales, pero no tenían muchas opciones; poco a poco el singular paciente se recuperaba; validando el talento de Draco y Luna como pocionistas y el de Andrómeda como medimaga experta en venenos.

—Tía Andrómeda, ve a casa, Luna y yo nos quedaremos con mi padrino.

Con un asentimiento Andrómeda salió de la habitación, dando un beso maternal a su sobrino, en la frente; en la faena de salvar a Severus, ella había encontrado en su sobrino un consuelo por la pérdida de su hija y esposo, recuperando al menos a uno de los miembros de su familia perdida luego de ser repudiada. Draco por su parte, encontraba vivificante el cariño de su tía, muy distinto de la sobreprotección de su madre, de las exigencias de su padre o de la loca crueldad de Bellatrix.

Lo que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta, es lo que pasaba con la mente del durmiente profesor; ya las heridas físicas estaban prácticamente cicatrizadas, y aunque había perdido un poco de peso, se encontraba estable; no habían razones aparentes para que no despertara; aunque para Luna, en sus locas y a la vez sabias ideas; lo que Severus necesitaba era un motivo; algo o alguien que lo obligara a luchar; la pregunta era: qué o quién era eso que podía ejercer tal efecto.

Luna leía en voz alta, al parecer, el paciente reaccionaba a las voces, o al menos eso creía ella cuando veía ligeros cambios en el rostro de ordinario inexpresivo. Ella era la única de los guardianes que se había dedicado a ese rol a tiempo completo, dado que estaba tan sola en el mundo como su profesor, luego que los mortífagos asesinaran a su padre luego de su escape de Malfoy Manor. Draco en cambio trataba de compaginar el cuidado de su padrino con la titánica tarea de devolverle a su maltrecha fortuna y a su deslucido apellido, sus esplendores de antaño. Potter se entrenaba como auror, y trataba de pasar su tiempo libre con él, se sentía en deuda; y el pensar que ese hombre pudo haber sido su padre lo impulsaba a tratar de traerlo de regreso; obviamente, esta actitud provocó que una furiosa y celosísima Ginevra Weasley lo abandonara acusándolo de infiel, aunque eso fue solo un pretexto para ir tras Viktor Krum que estaba desconsolado por la desaparición misteriosa de la única chica que le había robado el sueño: Hermione Granger.

Por su parte Minerva McGonagall tomó el caso de su antiguo colega y Jefe como algo personal, su espíritu mojigato de gryfindoriana le impulsaba a tratar de enmendar la culpa por haber llamado cobarde al hombre que literalmente había consagrado su vida a proteger a Potter y con ello al Mundo Mágico. Su otro dolor de cabeza era saber a dónde rayos había ido su alumna estrella luego de la guerra, por más que había tratado de localizarla, jamás la había encontrado, ni con todo un escuadrón de aurores tras su pista; luego de declarar en juicio, se había perdido para siempre; lo que ignoraba es que Harry conocía un secreto que los demás no; Hermione Granger era ahora Hermione Jane Snape; y cuando se fue, esperaba un hijo del hombre que yacía inconsciente hace ya mucho tiempo.

Con esa información, Potter siguió el rastro por su cuenta, logrando determinar que el último lugar donde Hermione estuvo fue el Gringotts, en la bóveda bancaria de su marido; aunque los duendes se negaron a informarle que había retirado, o a que monto ascendía. Luego de eso el rastro de Herms se perdía en el mundo muggle, nadie sabía ni de Hermione Granger ni de Hermione Snape.

En su sueño impuesto, Severus Snape percibía la realidad en su exterior; y tenía la certeza que su amada esposa no estaba más; por lo que solo esperaba a la muerte que se negaba a volver por él; mientras soñaba con su adorada castaña, sin haber sabido nunca que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Una de tantas tardes, Harry se encontraba al cuidado de su ex maestro, y recordando las palabras de Luna, empezó a hablarle:

—Profesor Snape, sé que nunca fui de su agrado, por todas las cosas que mi padre hizo en contra suya; pero estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hizo por mí. Sabe... yo sé su secreto, ese que con tanto recelo protegió de mí cuando vi sus recuerdos, ese que no es el amor que un día sintió hacia mi madre.

Harry guardó silencio por unos instantes, observando la reacción nula del hombre que dormía forzosamente delante de él, para proseguir con su monólogo:

—Sí, profesor, sé que se casó en secreto con Hermione, vaya quien diría que se enamoraría de la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor. Si profesor, lo supe por la propia Hermione, una noche, cuando Ronald descubrió que ella estaba embarazada. Si profesor, a estas alturas, creo que el bebé de Herms está por nacer; su hijo profesor.

En ese momento, Harry pudo percibir un cambio, el hombre que llevaba meses inconsciente, abrió los ojos de golpe, para decir una sola palabra:

—Hermione.

Tras esto, volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

En este momento, el joven auror en entrenamiento se dio cuenta que su desaparecida amiga era la clave para hacer reaccionar a Severus. Casi de inmediato, la actual directora del Colegio llegó hasta las mazmorras, donde encaró a Potter:

—Harry, ¿hay algo que aún no nos hayas dicho? -dijo Minerva.

A lo que el joven respondió con calma:

—¿A qué se refiere específicamente profesora?

—Potter, conmigo no te hagas inocente, en el libro de registros del colegio acaba de aparecer un nombre, y no un nombre cualquiera.

—¿Qué nombre profesora?

—Alan Snape Granger, ¿te resultan familiares esos apellidos?

—Profesora, la verdad es que hacia el final de la cacería de horrocruxes, Herms nos confesó que ella y el profesor Snape se habían casado en secreto, con la venia del profesor Dumbledore, una semana antes de su muerte.

—Eso explica todo... pero la pregunta es ¿dónde están?

—No lo sé profesora, pero juro que los encontraré… él no sabe que tiene un hijo, pero le hablé de ello y de Herms, en respuesta abrió los ojos y la llamó, un poco antes que usted entrara.

Al salir de la habitación, Minerva se había comprometido con ella misma a dar con el paradero de su ex estudiante y su hijo, intuyendo que serían indispensables para el restablecimiento de Severus.

De esta forma se estableció una rutina, en la que los días se hicieron semanas, meses y años; en todo momento del día uno de los guardianes estaba al lado del maestro; esperando al menos una reacción por su parte; pero al parecer lo único que provocaba cambios notorios era el nombre de cierta bruja.


	5. Chapter 5: Utilidades para un giratiem

CAP. 5: MULTIPLES UTILIDADES PARA UN GIRATIEMPOS:

Sentada frente a la chimenea en su modesta casa ubicada encima de su negocio, Hermione Granger Snape, para el mundo muggle Jane Prince, viuda y madre de un niño pequeño, recordaba su pasado al leer una misiva escrita en pergamino… la carta de su ex maestra de Transformaciones le trajo a la mente muchos recuerdos que revivía esa noche, mientras contemplaba a su hijo jugar en una manta al lado de ella; cualquier mago o bruja que viera a Alan sabría inmediatamente quien era su padre, y eso la hacía sentir paradójicamente feliz, era una forma de mantener a Severus con ella.

Tercer año y mi afán de ser la mejor llevó a mi maestra Minerva Mc Gonagall a gestionar un gira tiempos para mí ante el Ministerio de Magia; y este año luego de dos profesores de Defensa totalmente ineptos llegó Remus Lupin; un tipo amable, y un buen maestro; pero desaparecía siempre los mismos días del mes: el día de luna llena y el siguiente; siendo sustituido por Severus esos días. Vaya que no sabía decir cuál de los dos era mejor en la materia; aunque los métodos del que sería su esposo fueran definitivamente poco ortodoxos. En una de las asignaciones de Severus a cargo de la clase descubrió la verdad, el profesor Lupin era un hombre lobo. Mientras tanto Harry se enteraba que su padrino había traicionado a sus padres y que por eso había ido a Azkabán; esa noche siguieron a Remus, olvidándose de que era luna llena y que había un prófugo tras Harry; pero a alguien más no se le olvidó, a pesar de encubrir su preocupación por ellos tras un viejo resentimiento en contra de Black; Severus llegó para protegerlos y garantizar que salieran con vida de un encuentro en primera fila con un hombre lobo. También a pesar de todo, al darse cuenta de la verdad con respecto a Black, el mismo se encargó de entregarle todo lo que necesitaría para hacer volver en sí al prófugo y darle las fuerzas suficientes para huir de la sentencia que lo esperaba; aunque jamás lo admitiría ni bajo la peor tortura del Señor Tenebroso, oficialmente él despreciaba a Black y así sería hasta la consumación del tiempo.

Ese mismo año pude darme cuenta que sentía algo más que intriga por mí profesor, quien a pesar de sus reticencias aceptó, o más bien claudicó ante la insistencia de Albus Dumbledore, a entrenarme en algunas áreas específicas: pociones, defensa y occlumancia. El gira tiempos trabajó mucho más de lo que estaba planificado; pero valió la pena; las primeras clases fueron tensas, con el sarcasmo de mi adorado profesor a la vuelta de cada clase; poco a poco, la tensión fue distendiéndose y las charlas se volvieron más amenas, llegando a abarcar distintos campos; inclusive la literatura muggle; convenciéndome cada día de haber encontrado en mi normalmente incognoscible maestro de pociones a una mente prodigiosa, de haber encontrado a su par. Muchas noches hice girar el pequeño reloj para los dos, porque estaba casi por amanecer y no habían logrado dormir nada; aunque había valido la pena, aprendí mucho de los inmensos conocimientos de Severus y de todo lo que se ocultaba tras esos ojos negros inexpresivos para la mayoría; había encontrado la forma de sondear en la insondable y compleja personalidad de Severus Snape.

Ese año también entre mis amigos la tensión era palpable, sobre todo Harry, sabiéndose buscado por un asesino; Sirius Black, escapado de Azkabán y condenado por la muerte de Peter Pettigrew. Mis benditos amigos un día de tantos harían que terminaran muertos, pero ella les seguía gustosa en todas sus aventuras, consideraba que tenía la responsabilidad moral de hacer que las cosas funcionaran, no por nada la llamaban el cerebro del trio; dado que Harry era de impulsos, mucho valor y poca reflexión; y Ronald… pues Ronald era Ronald, a la luz de los años podía ahora ver claramente que solamente era un pobre idiota, encandilado por la fama de Harry Potter; un tarado que cuestionaba a su amiga por amor a una rata asquerosa, que resultó ser eso en el total sentido de la palabra al descubrirse al verdadero traidor de los Potter escondido tras la figura de una mascota.

Esa noche, Ronald casi nos lleva a la muerte en su afán de seguir a Scabbers, tanto ella como Harry se las arreglaron para entrar al pasaje bajo el sauce boxeador, que casi los mata, todo por culpa del pelirrojo idiota.

Esa noche, se develaron muchas cosas, sobre todo que Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry era inocente, al menos de haber delatado a los Potter y de haber matado a Pettigrew, aunque no lo era de ser pesado, arrogante, egocéntrico y engreído como lo comprobaría por mi misma un tiempo después; actitudes que al final de cuentas terminarían llevándolo a la muerte.

Una vez aclarado el misterio, la luna llena se encargó de muchas cosas, entre ellas permitirle a Pettigrew escapar; o que Remus casi los matara cuando se convirtió en hombre lobo, salvándose únicamente por la intervención de Severus, de Black y de ella misma llegada desde otro plano temporal para ayudar a salvar a más de un inocente.

Dicho sea de paso, todo lo acontecido esa noche le costó un buen sermón por parte de Severus; tanto su presencia en la casa de los gritos, como su viaje en el tiempo con Harry. Pero a consecuencias, Severus aceptó enseñarle a preparar la poción mata lobos y a conjurar un patronus; lo que la hizo inmensamente feliz.

—Ah, Severus si no hubieras muerto; podríamos habernos establecido en el mundo muggle lejos de todos a como habíamos planeado, y podrías ver crecer a nuestro hijo.

A su lado, en una manta en medio de libros infantiles dormía su hijo, no podía dejar de pensar lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, hasta en sus arranques de mal humor cuando algo lo frustraba. Sonrió con tristeza, y levantó a su hijo en brazos para llevarlo a su dormitorio. Ironías de la vida, su hijo jamás había visto a Severus, pero ya empezaba a mostrar predilección por ciertas cosas típicas de su padre, como cuando en su primer brote de magia espontánea cambió el predominante azul cielo de su dormitorio por verde esmeralda, negro y plata; o cuando le dijo en el centro comercial que no deseaba esa playera, sino una de color… si, negro, definitivamente digno hijo de su padre.

Acomodó al niño en su cama, lo arropó y se retiró a su propia habitación; ahí en silencio y a solas lloraría otra noche más por el que fue y sería para siempre el amor de su vida: Severus Snape.


	6. Chapter 6 CUANDO UN PRINCIPE DESPIERTA

Cap. 6. CUANDO UN PRÍNCIPE DESPIERTA:

Sentado frente a su escritorio, en su recién estrenado despacho como Jefe del Cuerpo de Aurores de Gran Bretaña, Harry Potter pensaba en su aún convaleciente protector. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts, que le valió a él más fama y más reconocimiento del que nunca quiso; pero sucede que El Niño que Vivió Dos Veces, era ahora un hombre. Un hombre con un silencioso compromiso con aquel que puso su vida en riesgo para garantizar su bienestar y seguridad, todo por un amor no correspondido y un inmenso remordimiento de conciencia.

¡Vaya que entendía a Severus! Él mismo estaba experimentando sentimientos similares hacia su antiguo benefactor, y al igual que su maestro, había llegado hasta renunciar al amor de una muy bella, pero igualmente caprichosa Ginny Weasley que lo había abandonado definitivamente. Aun así, él era un Gryffindor y tenía una deuda de honor con Severus Snape, hacie quien luego de haberlo odiado con toda su alma, ahora sentía un profundo respeto y admiración como hombre, como mago y como maestro; además, se había jurado mantener el secreto, pues quedaban mortífagos prófugos y seguramente desearían vengarse del que los había engañado por toda una vida y los había traicionado; por eso era vital que nadie más aparte de los autodenominados Guardianes del Príncipe, supieran la verdad acerca de la suerte de Severus Snape.

Ironías del destino, su proclamado mayor enemigo de sus años de escuela, era ahora su compañero en la misión de proteger a Severus; y para terminar de completar un raro binomio, era su nueva pareja en el cuerpo de Aurores; paradójico, el aristocrático y engreído Draco Malfoy depositó la administración de los pocos bienes que se libraron de la expropiación, en manos de la viuda Narcissa Malfoy, que luego de años a la sombra de Lucius mostraba por primera vez, quizás en toda su vida, la verdadera naturaleza de su personalidad como una bruja hábil y poderosa y como una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma. Lejos de la máscara de desdén y falsa superioridad; al parecer lejos del negativo influjo de su marido, dejaba de ser una persona aparentemente sumisa y mostraba su verdadero yo, empezando por buscar a su hermana Andrómeda y reestablecer los lazos fraternales con ella, y con el último descendiente de la familia Black: Teddy Lupin. Una vez convencido de la competencia de su madre dentro del mundo de los negocios, Draco solicitó su ingreso a la fuerza; y lo hacía bastante bien; atrás había quedado el muchacho engreído y cobarde; ahora él también era un hombre, un sobreviviente; y al igual que Harry había tomado como compromiso personal encontrar a Granger.

En el cambio operado en Draco era fundamental su mala experiencia como mortífago, la guerra, estar lejos de la influencia de Lucius, los nuevos amigos; y sobre todo una rubia loca, que estaba más cuerda que todos: Luna. Mientras cuidaban de su padrino, la había conocido mejor y enamorarse de ella fue inevitable, le fascinaba la forma inocente y a la vez profundamente sabia con que la Ravenclaw enfrentaba la vida, desde lo más trivial hasta lo más complejo. Le cautivó su mirada, su sonrisa, y hasta sus delirios con animales que nadie más que ella veía; y le admiró hasta límites insospechados su habilidad como pocionista y sanadora, logrando convencerla de que tendría un gran futuro como medimaga; siendo ésta una de las principales razones para que la chica estuviera por concluir su residencia en San Mungo; con las mejores calificaciones en años, y con la oferta de ser la nueva jefa de la Sección de Venenos y Antídotos del hospital mágico. Pero aun cuando él estaba seguro de amarla, no se consideraba digno de hablarle de amor a una criatura tan pura e inocente como Luna Lovegood. Su pasado como mortífago, aunque fracasado, le pesaba; y a pesar de que su madre se había encargado de deshacer el ridículo compromiso matrimonial con Astoria Greengrass que pesaba sobre él desde antes de su propio nacimiento, no encontraba ni el valor ni la dignidad para pedirle a Luna que se casara con él.

Por su parte, en un consultorio de San Mungo una chica rubia y menuda miraba por la ventana; había amanecido trabajando, y estaba tomándose un descanso; pensaba, y no en cualquier cosa, pensaba en un auror rubio y de ojos grises; a quien ella amaba; pero pensaba que él solamente la veía como una amiga y nada más. Divagaba la chica pensando en que el aristocrático Draco Malfoy, a pesar de casi haber caído en la ruina y de su pasado forzoso en las filas de Voldemort; jamás se fijaría en una muchacha como ella. Había aprendido a conocerlo mientras cuidaban a su ex profesor, eran ya cuatro años en los que forzosamente debían convivir; y donde aprendió a conocer otros aspectos de su personalidad que la fueron cautivando. Suspiró derrotada y empezó a llenar el informe de su turno para irse a casa; al apartamento que hace dos años compartía con Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy en el Londres Muggle.

Mientras tanto, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, dos brujas observaban a un mago durmiente, que poco a poco despertaba, aturdido.

Minerva, ¿dónde estoy? Y sobre todo ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Severus, tengo demasiadas cosas que explicarte, pero es mejor que descanses, no es el momento adecuado para revelaciones. Andrómeda se encargará de ti, por favor acata sus órdenes.

Lo último que Severus Snape recordaba de McGonagall era que lo retaba a duelo y lo atacaba frente a todos en el Gran Comedor, antes de iniciarse la Batalla de Hogwarts; poniéndolo en un predicamento, dado que no podía dejar a los Carrow ahí, así que se jugó en ese momento la última carta, y mostrando sus innegables dotes como duelista, hizo rebotar los hechizos de Minerva para que golpearan a los mortífagos, para luego irse; dado que a pesar de todo lo que se decía de él, era un caballero y consideraba a Minerva lo más parecido a una amiga en muchos años. En su mente rebotaban las ideas y las preguntas, ¿por qué Minerva era tan políticamente correcta con él? Al parecer lo había estado cuidando, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Se palpó el cuello, la herida estaba totalmente cicatrizada, eso llevaba mucho tiempo, años quizás. Otra intriga que rondaba en su cabeza, era: ¿qué hacía Andrómeda Tonks a su cuidado? Sabía bien que era medimaga y que se había especializado en venenos y antídotos, pero que jamás había ejercido. No podía recordar nada luego que entregara sus recuerdos a Potter en la Casa de los Gritos, y se despidiera de su amada Hermione, no sabía que había pasado con ella, de su estado físico podía deducir que llevaba al menos un año ahí. En tales cavilaciones estaba cuando llegó su cuidadora y le hizo tomar varios viales de pociones que para él eran desconocidas; vaya sí que debió pasar mucho tiempo para que el mejor pocionista de Europa no pudiera distinguir una poción. Unos minutos más tarde, luego de mucho pensar en los pros y contras, se atrevió a preguntarle a Andrómeda.

Andrómeda…, su voz se escuchaba mucho más grave de lo habitual, sería por el tiempo sin uso, pero necesitaba que alguien le explicara que pasaba, y no había nadie más cerca.

Dime Severus, ¿necesitas algo? ¿te sientes mal?

No, no es nada de eso; sólo deseo que me expliques que ha pasado y cuánto tiempo llevo aquí.

Bien Severus, creo que será algo largo de explicar.

Durante más de dos horas, estuvo refiriéndole con detalle la forma como había llegado hasta ahí, así como las únicas personas que conocían el secreto, enterándose que para toda la Comunidad Mágica estaba actualmente redimido, con Orden de Merlín en primera clase, reconocido como héroe de guerra y oficialmente muerto desde hacía más de cinco años.

Andrómeda, ¿tú sabes del paradero de Hermione Granger?

Severus, todos los que nos hemos autollamado tus guardianes, conocemos la verdad; todo lo que sabemos de ella es que tras la batalla pasó por Gringotts en tu cámara y desapareció para siempre, por más que Harry y Draco la han buscado, hasta en el mundo muggle; no la encuentran. Nadie sabe si está viva o muerta.

Estas últimas palabras fueron suficiente para que regresara a la cama y guardara silencio, ¿de qué le servía haber vivido si no la tenía a ella? Hubiera preferido morir, a sentir el dolor de perderla y decidido a eso, y usando sus dotes de occlumante se encerró en sí mismo, de tal manera que dejó de escuchar y sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor en una especie de coma mágico auto infringido.

Cuando Minerva regresó a la habitación, Andrómeda no pudo explicarle con exactitud lo que pasó; y mucho más tarde, cuando la red floo se activó revelando a una muy cansada Luna acompañada de dos aurores, es que empezaron a sacar conclusiones acerca del porqué Severus había decidido morir en vida; y la respuesta tenía nombre y apellido: Hermione Jean Granger.

En ese momento, Harry y Minerva decidieron revelar el último secreto a los demás guardianes: Severus no sólo se había casado con Hermione, sino que habían engendrado un hijo en medio de la búsqueda de horrocruxes cuando ella escapaba a recibir instrucciones y reabastecer los suministros mágicos; aunque dónde y cómo lograron verse en medio de la guerra, era un secreto que solamente ellos conocían.

Con la información compartida, Draco quedó pensativo por unos instantes, en su mente astuta de serpiente, se estaba formando un cuadro operativo sobre los pasos a seguir para traer de regreso a su padrino, en el cual la pieza clave eran Granger y su hijo. Hacía mucho tiempo que el rubio había dejado de lado sus ideas acerca de la pureza de la sangre, aun antes de ser obligado por Lucius a enlistarse como mortífago; y debía reconocer, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta que admiraba a la chica, porque tenía la fuerza para defender sus convicciones desde su más tierna infancia, cuando él mismo sólo era arcilla en manos de su padre; igual que reconocía su inteligencia y su poder como bruja, rivalizando únicamente por el mago al que él más admiraba, su padrino Severus Snape.

Y así, aparentemente de la nada, la idea llegó:

Potter, debemos encontrar a Granger y a su pequeño murciélago;

Todos en la habitación miran a Draco con reproche, pero al parecer eso a él ni le inmuta, como si resbalara por su brillante piel de serpiente.

Si no me vean así, estoy al tanto de como llamaban los estudiantes, especialmente tu Potter y tu amigo pelirrojo idiota a mi padrino.

Perfecto Malfoy, ¿y qué brillante idea está formándose en tu rubia cabeza? Yo casi apostaba que nunca habías estrenado tus neuronas.

Harry sonrió, a pesar de todo lo amigos, compañeros de apartamento y pareja de trabajo que eran; él y Draco jamás podrían evitar insultarse mutuamente.

Bien Potter, a diferencia de ti, yo nunca tuve una Granger que se tomara el trabajo de pensar por mí. La clave para hacer volver a mi padrino radica en tu amiga y su hijo; así que la tarea número uno para todos nosotros será encontrarla, así tengas que destacar a todos los aurores de Gran Bretaña; y yo tenga que gastar hasta el último de los galeones que me quedan.

Draco, mira, yo llevo cinco años buscándola, y no la he encontrado, aun viviendo en el mundo muggle, al parecer nadie sabe nada, nadie la conoce.

En ese diálogo tan fraterno, todo lo fraterno que pueden ser una serpiente y un león, nadie había tomado en cuenta a Luna, quien como siempre había asimilado mucho más de lo que la gente pensaba y ya había encontrado su propia forma de resolver el problema.

Chicos, creo que si me ponen atención podría darles una idea.

Así fue como decidieron contactar a una vieja conocida de la Orden del Fénix: Arabella Figg; además de varios detectives privados muggles, que presentarían ante la señora Figg sus hallazgos, ella a su vez informaría a Minerva de cualquier avance o hallazgo relevante.

Esta fue el inicio de lo que sería una búsqueda exhaustiva para dar con el paradero de la bruja más brillante de su generación; contando incluso con la participación del Cuerpo de Aurores y el aval del Ministro de Magia; bajo el pretexto de que era una heroína de guerra de la que desconocían su destino y que era indispensable para la reconstrucción de la nueva sociedad mágica.


	7. Chapter 7 La trasnformación de la oruga

Cap. 7: LA ORUGA SE TRANSFORMA EN MARIPOSA:

En dos lugares distintos, dos personas diferentes y en disímiles situaciones recordaban los mismos acontecimientos ocurridos algunos años antes; como prueba de la profunda conexión mental, emocional y mágica entre ellos. Severus y Hermione justo en ese mismo instante rememoraban los mismos hechos, de hecho, de no haber sido porque ella se había quitado su alianza mágica, hubiera podido sentir el momento en el que Severus despertó por breves instantes para volver a sumergirse voluntariamente en un sueño que parecía no tener final, ambos se hubieran dado cuenta que el otro estaba vivo y que sentía en ese momento sin importar la distancia que los separara. Y hubiera sido así porque el anillo había sido diseñado de esa forma y debidamente encantado para que ejerciera un considerable número de funciones mágicas más allá de mostrar públicamente que el y la portadora se encontraban unidos en matrimonio. Este juego de alianzas en particular había sido encargado personalmente por Albus Dumbledore a los duendes, y él mismo los había hechizado previendo un sinnúmero de situaciones por las que tan singular pareja podía llegar a pasar, sobre todo en las circunstancias que atravesaba la sociedad mágica, de la que ambos eran y serían pieza clave, implicando con esto poner en constante riesgo su vida.

Entre otras maravillas las consabidas alianzas podían entre otras cosas avisar del peligro que la contraparte pudiese estar corriendo de forma similar que el reloj de Molly Weasley. Funcionaba como un medio de comunicación análogo a una red floo personal; y ejercía las funciones de traslador que en caso de ser necesario, llevaba al portador de uno de los anillos con el otro. Lo que jamás, ni el sacrosanto Albus Dumbledore pudo prevenir fue la terquedad de ella, ni la intensidad del dolor que sintió al creer muerto a Severus que la orilló a desear romper con todo aquello que podía recordarle a su amor perdido; desapareciendo del mundo mágico en lo mas parecido a dejarse morir sin dejar desamparado a su pequeño Alan, que era lo único que le quedaba del que fue y sería para siempre su gran y único amor. Enfrentado a esto, Severus no desmerecía para nada del carácter de su elegida esposa, por el contrario se podía decir que era quizás el único ser viviente capaz de rivalizar y superar la terquedad y el orgullo de la Gryffindor de indómitos rizos.

Ambos sumergidos en el mundo de sus recuerdos, ella consciente y él en su auto inflingida inconsciencia, rememoraban el momento en que por separado empezaron a notar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, que iba más allá de la empatía, la costumbre y las aficiones compartidas.

Ella trató de disimularlo tratando de enamorarse de Ronald Weasley, menudo idiota resultó al final, ni siquiera valía la pena como amigo; y que en ese momento la veía como su solucionadora de problemas mas que como amiga, ni se diga que no la tenía en consideración como una chica. Severus por su parte, se acorazó tras su sarcasmo magistral, su expresión imperturbable y su aparente frialdad.

Pero, indudablemente, ambos se habían dado cuenta que si estaban juntos el tiempo transcurría de prisa, casi sin notarlo, sin importar si hablaban de literatura muggle, si elaboraban alguna poción o si practicaban alguna maldición; al punto de que en más de una ocasión Severus tuvo que transfigurar algún mueble de su despacho porque le había cedido su cama a su discípula; llegando a ser esta situación tan consecutiva y reiterada que la chica se había ya hecho de un lugar en las habitaciones personales de él, donde guardaba ya una considerable parte de sus cosas.

En este lapso de tiempo, el Colegio resultaba un hervidero de estudiantes, con el dichoso Torneo de los Tres Magos, que resultaron ser cuatro; y particularmente estaba de cabeza debido a la celebración del consabido Baile de Navidad, provocando en ella la risa y la rabia a partes iguales; primero al ver a Harry ilusamente tratando de invitar a Cho Chang, de quien todos sabían era la novia de Cedric Diggory; y luego de ver a Ronald, ahora para ella tondo híbrido de zanahoria y comadreja; quien en ese entonces era supuestamente su amigo; pretendiendo invitar a la antinaturalmente hermosa campeona de Beauxbattons Fleur Delacour. Obviamente ambos sin considerar siquiera en tomar en cuenta a su mejor amiga, la que les hacía las tareas, los sacaba de los líos en los que se metían habitualmente y, aunque ellos no lo creyeran era una chica; cosa que pasaba desapercibida para todos o casi todos, ya que dos magos de aspecto siniestro habían puesto sus ojos en la chica llegando ambos a la conclusión que la joven bruja era además de inteligente, una hermosa e interesante mujer a penas debutando en la vida, escondida tras sus indómitos y molestos rizos y bajo un uniforme dos tallas más grande de lo que debería. Para ella al menos el pensar y sentir de uno de estos magos ya era de su conocimiento; contra todo pronóstico, tras varios días observándola en la biblioteca mientras leía y escribía interminables metros de pergamino; El campeón de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, la invitó con un poco de inesperada timidez al tan ansiado baile, con marcado acento. Al cuestionarle ella el por qué teniendo tantas opciones para elegir, el buscador le contestó:

Miss Granger, me parece usted una mujer fascinante, muy distinta de esas chicas que solo les interesa mi fama y lo que pueden beneficiarse de ella. La espero el día del baile, hermosa dama.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía palabras de esa naturaleza. Lo que ella ignoraba es que en lo profundo de las mazmorras, otro hombre se recriminaba a por pensar de forma similar a Krum.

Al lado de ella, mientras supervisaba la poción que conjuntamente elaboraban: veritaserum, Severus Snape, trataba de reprimir el secreto mejor guardado de los incalculables secretos que guardaba, que para él no había en todo el universo una criatura más hermosa y fascinante que Hermione Granger; hasta el punto de haber desplazado completamente la imagen de Lily de sus pensamientos, quedando su pelirroja amiga como un simple recuerdo de infancia, marcado por sus remordimientos, y vinculado a él únicamente por el compromiso adquirido cuando juró ante su cadáver proteger a Harry con su vida si era preciso; y, contrario a lo que pensaba la mayoría, él era un Slytherin, y las serpientes tenían honor; y la palabra dada era sagrada y debía cumplirse.

Era justamente este particular sentido del honor lo que hacía que Severus se horrorizara y se auto recriminara por la sola idea de aceptar abiertamente que en algún momento se había enamorado de Hermione Granger; por Merlín y los Cuatro Fundadores; era una niña, podía ser su hija; en esos momentos su conciencia le provocaba más insomnio que de costumbre; y le era necesario esforzarse mucho más para mantener la compostura y las apariencias de un tutor dedicado y nada más.

Para ella en cambio, la situación era mucho más confusa, llevaba años "enamorada" de su amigo pelirrojo, y él no se daba por enterado; encima de todo las palabras de Krum la habían perturbado, ¿ella hermosa? Nunca se había planteado tal posibilidad; por otra parte le inquietaba el hecho que hacía algunos meses la imagen oscura y la hipnotizante voz de su tutor invadía sus sueños de forma reiterada, y no entendía la razón, además se sentía tan a gusto escuchándolo por hora y horas que a su lado perdía la noción del tiempo y la realidad; y cuando estaba lejos de él, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, presente en cada momento y en cada pensamiento; preguntándose ante cada hecho o idea que pasara por su mente acerca de lo que su tutor consideraría o como reaccionaría ante un hecho en particular; de hecho, en cada momento libre que podía, en lugar de pasar el rato con sus mejores amigos, prefería correr a la mazmorra con su maestro, y ella, joven e inexperta, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba.

Llegada la noche del tan ansiado baile, trataba de reprimir la risa; el hibrido entre zanahoria y comadreja había recurrido a tratar de invitarla de la forma más torpe y sosa que se le pudo ocurrir, preguntándole "oye, Hermione, ¿tú eres una chica verdad? Obviamente, se enfureció, y para mala suerte del tonto pelirrojo, ella ya tenía pareja. Ante el espejo sonreía malévolamente, deleitándose se antemano con la cara que pondrían sus amigos; al ver su reflejo se rió de sí misma pensando que las manías de su tutor se le estaban contagiando al observar una parte de los gestos de Severus en su propio rostro. Se había esmerado en su arreglo y hasta ella misma encontraba difícil reconocerse, cuando decidió por fin bajar al Gran Comedor, donde su pareja la esperaba. Tomada del brazo de Krum pudo ver a Pansy Parkinson darle un discreto y contundente codazo a Malfoy para que cerrara la boca y dejara de verla con cara de bobo; y más allá las gemelas Patil suministrarle a Harry y a Ron un mucho más obvio pero igualmente contundente pisotón, dado que tenían una cara de idiotas más evidente que la de Malfoy, si es que eso era posible. Lástima que en la mesa de profesores no hubiera quien reprimiera a un cierto oscuro maestro, que de la impresión soltó la copa de whisky de fuego que llevaba entre las manos en ese momento, derramándola en su impecable levita negra para su propia contrariedad y regocijo del entrometido Director Albus Dumbledore.

Para Severus, el impacto de ver a su joven discípula totalmente transformada, ver literalmente a la oruga convertirse en crisálida y ahora emerger como una hermosa e imponente mariposa fue como sentir el golpe de un puñetazo en la boca de su estómago, si bien es cierto para él era absolutamente perfecta antes, con sus rizos indómitos y su ropa sin gracia; ahora era un sueño hecho realidad, que veela ni que veela, por él podían extinguirse; Hermione Granger era a su criterio la mujer más fascinante y hermosa, era simple y llanamente perfecta.


	8. Chapter 8 Los Galeones Encantados

El inicio del año escolar fue una nueva decepción para Severus. Una vez más, en los últimos 13 años había solicitado la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y una vez más le había sido negada. Luego del fantoche de Lockhart, pensaba que jamás Dumbledore encontraría un maestro más inepto para la materia, pero se había equivocado; Dolores Umbridge era mucho peor que la vanidad del desmemoriado mago farsante. Era una mujer autoritaria, intolerante y extremadamente pesada, con una falsa dulzura que iba más allá de lo asqueroso y encima de todo, totalmente sin escrúpulos, tanto o más infame que el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Pobre Herms, tendría nuevamente un maestro mediocre en una materia que sería vital para su sobrevivencia y la de Potter en la guerra que se avecinaba. Esta vez, ni siquiera podía reprocharle a Albus tal selección, dado que el espantajo ese había sido imposición del mediocre Ministro Fudge, quien a su criterio no era más que un idiota, pomposo y arrogante; y ella una servil de primera línea, una suerte de versión femenina de Colagusano.

Esta mujer poco a poco se hizo del control del Colegio, llegando a desplazar inclusive a Albus, autonombrándose Directora y logrando que el Ministerio pusiera al legítimo Director de Hogwarts en "búsqueda y captura". Por Merlín, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho en el pasado lo hubiese maldecido hasta el cansancio, pero, vaya que el idiota de Lunático era la mejor opción de todos los trece maestros de DCAO que había visto en sus años como maestro de ese lugar.

Para su fortuna, el desquiciado y metiche sapo rosa no tuvo inconvenientes en que siguiera citando a Hermione para ejercer labores de "alumna asistente", dado que su intachable record académico la hacían el estudiante soñado de todos los maestros; y a pesar de que su actitud para con ella delante de todos no había cambiado ni un ápice, y ponía como excusa que "dado que a Miss Granger le encanta presumir de marisabidilla, es necesario darle utilidad práctica a todos los libros que ha memorizado". Merlín sabía que él mismo compartía casi todas y cada una de las actitudes, preferencias y gustos de la chica; y que en sus años de estudiante era más rata de biblioteca que ella misma; y aun en la actualidad mantenía el hábito de preferir un libro a cualquier otra actividad.

En una de sus lecciones, notándola inquieta, y luego de echar a perder tres veces la poción que preparaban; le preguntó sin ambages que le ocurría:

―Granger….

El tono y el haberla llamado por su apellido cuando estaban en privado, le dio la medida a Herms que su distracción había terminado con la escasa paciencia de Severus.

―¿Si, profesor?

―Me puede decir ¿qué demonios le pasa? Es el tercer caldero que echa a perder; para ser la sabelotodo insufrible de Gryffindor, se está mostrando bastante inepta.

Con tan duras palabras, la chica no pudo más que sonrojarse de la vergüenza, Severus tenía razón, no estaba prestando la debida atención a su trabajo; y considerando lo desesperada de la situación; y sobre todo a sabiendas que quizás después de Dumbledore no había un mago más experto que él en DCAO, se decidió a plantearle toda la situación.

―Verás, Severus, sucede que nadie está conforme con la clase de defensa, esa mujer horrible no está enseñándonos nada, más bien, castiga, por no decir tortura, a cualquiera que se atreva a hacer preguntas o cuestionamientos, y por eso pensaba que tal vez los estudiantes podríamos de alguna manera, aprender por nuestra cuenta.

―Aprender por su cuenta, Granger… ¿piensa que todos son como usted? ¿Qué irán a la biblioteca a memorizar cuantos libros de magia defensiva existan en el colegio?

La chica sólo pudo enrojecer aún más si es que era posible, cuestionándose si de verdad era acertado confiarle sus inquietudes a su mentor; sobre todo porque conocía de sobra su antipatía por Harry; pero haciendo acopio de valor Gryffindor, se decidió a exponer su plan, si lograba convencer a Severus de ayudarles, tenían la mitad del problema resuelto.

―Ya sé que soy de las poquísimas personas que delira por estudiar, gracias, pero tu sarcasmo ya no me afecta. El profesor Lupin le enseño a Harry antes de tener que irse porque alguien tiene la lengua muy larga y venenosa cuando se lo propone, una serie de hechizos que pueden servirnos. El problema es que no tenemos forma de comunicarnos ni donde reunirnos, porque la bruja loca nos encerraría hasta el final de los tiempos. Y si a eso le sumamos lo que tú me has enseñado, tendríamos suficiente para compensar y con creces, lo que esa no nos está enseñando. Pensaba copiar de alguna manera la forma como funciona…

―¿Cómo funciona qué?, preguntó Severus un tanto fastidiado.

―Cómo funciona la marca tenebrosa.

―¿Pero estás loca? ¿pretende acaso…? ¡No tienes una idea de lo que implica! ¡Usarás magia tenebrosa en los cuerpos de tus compañeros! Hermione, has perdido la razón.

―No me plateaba de ninguna forma marcar personas, Severus quizás tú puedas explicarme el cómo se hace y funciona la marca; debe haber alguna manera de conseguir algo similar. Pensaba, no sé, conseguir que algún objeto cotidiano en el que nadie repare, como una pluma o una moneda sirva como receptor y transmisor.

―La maldición morsmordre fue creada para que funcione en seres mágicos, magos y brujas para ser precisos; requiere de ciertas condiciones que un objeto no posee Herms.

Vaya, pensó la chica, vamos bien, al menos ya volvió a llamarme por mi nombre. Mientras tanto su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz para encontrar una solución al problema.

―Lo tengo, Severus, si por medio de una poción lográramos alterar las propiedades de un elemento como una pluma, ¿podríamos aplicar una variante de la maldición morsmordre y permitir enviar mensajes por medio del objeto alterado?

―Interesante teoría sabelotodo dejarías de ser, pero una pluma no, mejor galeones; el oro de duendes del que están hechos facilitaría el trabajo, por aquello de que absorben todo lo que mejore sus cualidades. El asunto es que esa poción, señorita, debe ser su absoluta responsabilidad. Así que, la relevo de sus obligaciones de momento, yo terminaré esto y usted inicie sus investigaciones y ensayos para su nueva misión.

Más que deseos de ayudar a sus estudiantes a saltarse las normas, quería con todas sus fuerzas fastidiar a Dolores, la mujercita le caía mucho más mal que el ordinario de los mortales; además le complacía sobremanera la capacidad que Hermione tenía para crear y sus grandes habilidades como bruja; aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero, se había equivocado al etiquetarla como la niña sabelotodo que memoriza libros para impresionar a los demás. Tenía que reconocer que el plan era bueno, Remus había sido un buen maestro, y para más oprobio, Potter resultó un alumno aventajado en la materia, con un talento para las Artes Oscuras, quizás innato o quizás producto del fragmento de Tom Riddle dentro de él; si era así, el plan podría resultar. Básicamente se trataba de reafirmar las clases del año anterior, complementado con los conocimientos adicionales de Potter y de Hermione.

Por su parte, ella se sentía tan feliz de haber logrado la colaboración de su maestro para su plan, que en un impulso, saltó hacia él y lo abrazó; y no siendo suficiente, se elevó de puntillas para alcanzar a besar la mejilla del mago; quien no estando acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto, y sumado a su no tan reciente descubrimiento de las emociones que despertaba en él la jovencita, enrojeció notoriamente primero para segundos después recobrar su habitual comportamiento…

―Granger… ¿qué rayos cree que hace?

―Yo… profesor, lo siento, es que me he exaltado, gracias, gracias por ayudarme.

―Ya, deje de parlotear y póngase a hacer lo que debe hacer… gryffindors sentimentales, ustedes me enferman.

La chica sonrió, y se dispuso a iniciar con la labor que se había planteado. Una semana después la poción bautizada como "Reformabit Attributa" estaba lista; y los galeones estaban preparados para recibir la maldición morsmordre, Severus le explicó a Hermione la teoría de la magia tenebrosa que se requería para replicar la maldición y se prepararon para encantar las dichosas monedas, resultando funcionar a la perfección. La facilidad que la chica había demostrado para el manejo de la magia oscura hizo a Severus sufrir escalofríos al ver en ella una mortífaga en potencia capaz de eclipsar a la perversa Bellatrix Lestrange. Para su fortuna y la de todo el mundo mágico, la locura de Tom Riddle le impedía aceptar que una nacida de muggles, una sangre sucia, pudiese estar en sus filas; y eso sumado al hecho que el escaso número de mujeres en las filas del lado tenebroso hacía presumir un cierto nivel de misoginia dentro de los múltiples prejuicios que nublaban la mente del que pudo ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Se había definido la sala de menesteres como lugar del improvisado curso; y cada integrante de lo que denominaron "Ejército de Dumbledore" había recibido su galeón y las instrucciones pertinentes para usarlos.

Durante varios meses, el temible murciélago de las mazmorras en persona se encargó de despistar a Filch y a la Brigada Inquisitorial para que no dieran con el paradero del E.D; e igualmente le dio largas a Dolores para no facilitar el veritaserum que venía requiriéndole desde que había iniciado el año; hasta que una orden firmada por el propio Ministro de Magia lo obligó a entregarle toda su existencia a la impuesta Suma Inquisidora; el resultado, los interrogatorios no se hicieron esperar; y no mucho tiempo después Marietta Edgecombe de Ravenclaw sucumbió a los efectos de la poción y reveló el secreto; y a consecuencia de la maldición que su discípula había puesto en el pergamino de inscripción, la chica quedó con el rostro marcado por la palabra SOPLONA, cosa que la enfermera del colegio no pudo borrar y la joven tuvo que ser trasladada a la unidad de Daños provocados por hechizos. Cada día se convencía más que su pupila tenía suficientes cualidades para ser una bruja tenebrosa.

Lógicamente, que este descubrimiento hizo que la loca esbirra del Ministro tomara venganza en los participantes de la organización clandestina, aplicando castigos terribles; ensañándose particularmente en Potter, en su adorada aprendiz y en la extraña y dulce Luna Lovegood, quizás porque cada una a su manera le dijeron verdades duras que la hicieron enfurecer, y a pesar de que Ginevra Weasley no se quedó atrás, a ella la castigó de forma similar a sus hermanos, por considerarla en sus propias palabras, un chico con faldas. A las chicas les había marcado el rostro con una serie de cortes; él se encargaba personalmente de curar las heridas de Hermione con pociones y hechizos curativos, que luego ella replicaba en su extraña amiga, con la condición que nunca le revelara quien se los proporcionaba; aunque la intuitiva Ravenclaw dedujo por si misma el origen de todo; lo que agradeció mientras lo consideraba inconsciente, diciéndole que sabía perfectamente que la escuchaba, pero que no se preocupara, que no le diría a nadie.

Un par de semanas después, ya sin cicatrices en su rostro, Hermione llegó agitada a sus aposentos, aun a riesgo de ser atrapada nuevamente infringiendo las normas del Colegio y los decretos arbitrarios de la impuesta Directora. Potter había tenido otra de sus reveladoras pesadillas y supuestamente el inútil perro pulgoso de Black se encontraba en problemas. Infortunadamente, desde que Dolores había cazado al E.D. y Albus se había visto obligado a ser un prófugo, la red flu en todas las chimeneas, hasta en la suya, había sido inhabilitada y los movimientos de cada uno de los maestros era estrechamente vigilado, la única opción era una misión suicida, usar la chimenea del despacho del sapo rosa; y conociendo a la chica y a sus "amiguitos" no dudarían en meterse en el lío.

Efectivamente, tal como había pensado, al día siguiente fue requerido por la usurpadora Directora de Hogwarts; para exigirle más veritaserum; aunque afortunadamente se había agotado y no tenía la mínima intención de preparar una sola gota; usando como excusa que le había quitado a su asistente y que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Del predicamento, los salvó Hermione, improvisando; y por espacio de varias semanas los centauros hicieron con Dolores sepa Merlín qué cosas, pero quedó más loca y traumada de lo que estaba.

Esa noche, sin decirle nada a nadie, el E.D. partió al Ministerio de Magia para presuntamente auxiliar a Black, sin saber que se dirigían a una trampa. Craso error de Hermione que optó por no decir nada a Severus; porque sabía que se opondría; no contó con el hecho de que él pudo haberle advertido que se dirigían a una trampa.

Impotente por no poder intervenir sin echar a perder años de su trabajo como espía, solo pudo comunicarle a Albus lo que pasaba para que él interviniera. Y aunque ganaron esa batalla, se contaba con la caída de Sirius Black, y a pesar de lo mal que siempre le cayó Canuto, tenía que reconocer que las filas de la Orden del Fénix habían perdido a un mago hábil que hubiera sido de mucha utilidad en el futuro. Además de la baja de Black, todos los imprudentes jovencitos estaban heridos, unos más, otros menos; una de las más lastimadas era Hermione, que había recibido un hechizo diffindo que atravesaba todo su pecho y terminaba cerca del cuello; estaba inconsciente y Poppy no se daba abasto, por lo que al ver la situación se encaminó a toda prisa hacia la oficina de Minerva, pidiéndole su presencia para curar personalmente a su aprendiz; a lo que la bruja accedió de buena manera. Desafortunadamente, esta cicatriz no podría borrarla totalmente y una línea rojiza quedaría siempre marcada en la piel de la muchacha. Agotado se sentó al borde de la cama donde la castaña descansaba, y creyéndola aún dormida por el efecto de las pociones, habló, por primera vez acerca de cómo se sentía con respecto a ella:

―Pequeña mocosa insolente, sabelotodo insufrible, Gryffindor de pacotilla….

Las palabras eran duras, pero el tono era de amor, preocupación y ternura.

―No sabes cómo me sentí cuando pensaba que te perdería, estabas casi desangrada, por poco mueres, niña loca, y yo hubiera muerto contigo. Hermione, hubiera muerto, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Hace muchos años camino al filo de la muerte, desde que Lily Potter murió por mi culpa, desde que juré a mí mismo y a Albus hacer lo que fuera necesario por proteger a tu amigo Harry, pero esta noche, temí a la muerte, tuve miedo que te llevara; tuve miedo de quedarme, tuve miedo de vivir después de perderte, niña loca, eres más que mi vida, eres mi universo. Me devolviste a la vida con tu risa, con tu mirada, con tu vocecilla de sabelotodo insufrible. Ya no puedo vivir sin ti Hermione, y tengo el valor de decir todo esto porque sé que no me escuchas o cuando mucho creerás que fue un sueño. Soy un cobarde, por Circe, más que cobarde soy despreciable, tengo edad para ser tu padre pero, hoy confirmé lo que por más de un año me he negado a mí mismo: te amo Herms, te amo más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo.

Inclinando la cabeza, cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, lo que le impidió ver la sonrisa de la joven tendida en el lecho, quien luego de unos instantes de sentir su corazón galopar a toda velocidad al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, tomó el valor necesario para decir:

―Yo también te amo Severus, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, el más valiente y el más sabio, y yo tampoco podría ya vivir sin ti.

El mago alzó el rostro totalmente sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado, pero las palabras de su adorada lo hicieron reaccionar lo suficiente para acercarse a ella y preguntar a media voz:

―¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Tú también me amas con todos mis defectos, Herms? Soy un mortífago, amargado, viejo y nada atractivo.

―Severus… jamás he hablado tan enserio en toda mi vida, y todo eso que dices de ti, no es más que tu propia mentira que quieres creer a fuerza de repetirla: no eres mortífago, eres el elemento más importante de la Orden; si es cierto tienes un genio terrible, pero así te amo; y en cuanto a lo viejo y nada atractivo… a mí sí me pareces atractivo; y no solo a mí… si supieras lo que se dice de ti por los pasillos. Sev, te amo, y nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Luego de lo dicho por la chica, convencido de que era verdad, por más que le pareciera un irreal, ella también lo amaba, le dio un dulce beso en los labios que fue completamente correspondido por la joven Gryffindor, que al fin veía cumplido su sueño.


	9. Chapter 9 NOVIOS A ESCONDIDAS

CAP. 9: NOVIOS A ESCONDIDAS:

 _Para: Yahia y Lorein._

Ambos habían aceptado que se amaban, se lo habían confesado mutuamente, aunque muy poco había cambiado entre ellos. Las clases se desarrollaban con normalidad y el inicio de un nuevo año trajo para Severus ver cumplido uno de sus más anhelados sueños, aquel por el que tanto se había esforzado por años y años: la plaza de maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y también trajo un nuevo dolor de cabeza: Albus en medio de su imprudencia y remordimientos, sabiendo que el horrocrux encontrado era la piedra de la resurrección, trató de usarla para traer de regreso a sus seres amados; terrible error, imperdonable en cualquiera, y más aún en el que se tenía por el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos: las maldiciones protectoras del objeto atacaron y pusieron en grave peligro la vida del anciano hechicero. Aunque con su intervención Snape había logrado salvar la vida de su maestro, las perspectivas no eran buenas. Hermione le ayudaba a preparar la poción indispensable para prolongar lo más posible la vida del viejo chiflado e imprudente; sin conocer a fondo el para qué usaba su novio una poción tan compleja.

El cambio de materia produjo en Severus una reacción algo positiva. Aunque no lo demostrara, le satisfacía ver que al menos Potter era mejor estudiante de DCAO que de pociones, ni qué decir su genial novia, ella era buena en todo lo que se propusiera; era hermosa y aborreciblemente inteligente. Si bien sus clases transcurrían con normalidad, las miradas furtivas en clases, en los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor eran la forma como cotidianamente se gritaban en silencio cuánto se amaban.

Esta situación se repitió durante los primeros meses del ciclo escolar, y aunque según ellos pasaba desapercibido para todos en el colegio, la excepción a la regla estaba al lado de Severus, en la mesa de profesores, un león al que por sus cualidades plenamente demostradas, no le hubiera ido tan mal como miembro de la Casa de Slyherin: Albus Dumbledore, en quien se cumplía el dicho de "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo", y que ni la misma Rita Skeeter lo igualaba a la hora de meter sus narices en los asuntos de los demás.

Aún con las habilidades de occlumante de Severus de por medio, se daba plena cuenta del significado de esas miradas reiteradas, de la imperceptible sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su mejor agente y de esa luz desconocida para muchos, pero que él ya había visto antes en el fondo de los ojos negros del frío y adusto Severus a quien conocía desde que era un niño. Lo conocía perfectamente; había visto desde su primer día en Hogwarts a un niño que cargaba sobre sí tristezas y penas inmensas además de una gran necesidad de cariño, pero con una extraordinaria ternura interior y una mirada dulce que dejaba entrever su capacidad de amar incondicionalmente. Para Albus ese niño había muerto luego del desprecio de Lily Evans, pero ahora, a la luz de los ojos de Hermione Granger lo volvía a ver surgir.

Si había alguien capaz de rescatar a su discípulo de la autodestrucción a la que el desamor y las malas decisiones lo habían condenado, esa era ella; la prueba la tenía en ese imperceptible cambio en las expresiones del Jefe de Slytherin, en quien ahora podía ver nuevamente la mirada del mismo chiquillo que conoció cuando la madre de Harry Potter representaba para él todas sus ilusiones juveniles y sus mejores sentimientos; ese brillo y esa imperceptible sonrisa en el pétreo rostro le decían al anciano director que aún la balanza de la vida podía ser inclinada a favor de Severus Snape.

Que Merlín lo perdonara y que el Ministro y sus secuaces se fueran al carajo; pero tomaría cartas en el asunto para que al menos por esta vez, su mejor discípulo encontrara la felicidad que tanto merecía.

Dejó pasar los meses observando, un tanto divertido la escena, cuando creían que nadie reparaba en ellos; y se sorprendió al notar que las miradas de la chica mostraban un sentimiento igual o más intenso; y más le divertía aun ver cómo se peleaban para mantener las apariencias en público; hasta que un día cansado de tanta tontería, y presintiendo que su final se acercaba decidió confrontarlos de una vez por todas, las cosas iban empeorando cada vez más en el mundo mágico, y el momento de tomar decisiones cruciales se aproximaba.

Con estos pensamientos abandonó el comedor y se dirigió a su despacho. Era necesario asignar una nueva misión suicida a Severus, una que le traería como consecuencia muchos más enemigos de los que ya tenía, numerosas críticas y posiblemente que le pusieran precio a su cabeza; claro que todo sería más sencillo de sobrellevar con la compañía adecuada, y estaba cada día más convencido que esa chiquilla tenía el valor y la entereza necesarias para afrontar la tormenta que pronto se desataría sobre el oscuro mago. Pensando en confrontarlos decidió tenderles una pequeña trampa, y uniendo el pensamiento a la acción escribió dos pergaminos invitando a ambos por separado a tomar el té en su despacho esa misma tarde; minutos después dos lechuzas llegaban a su destino: una en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y la otra en el despacho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; cada una portaba un pergamino escrito con la pulcra y elegante caligrafía de Albus Dumbledore, el de ella correcto y amable, el de él con una post data muy adecuada al destinatario: "Sin excusas, Severus, tómalo como una orden".

Ambos reaccionaron de distintas maneras, ella intrigada y un tanto sorprendida, ¿para qué la podía citar el director? siempre citaba a Harry, a ella muy pocas veces; y esta vez era claro: tenía que ir ella sola. Por su parte él no hizo ni un esfuerzo por ocultar el fastidio por una parte y la preocupación por otra; ¿qué podía querer ahora el viejo loco? ¿En qué nuevo lío se había metido o lo había metido a él? ¿Habría empeorado? Aunque esto último era poco probable, si hubiese sido eso, lo habría hecho ir inmediatamente; no, tenía que ser otra cosa… ¿Y si…? ¡No, no podía ser! Sus recuerdos estaban bien protegidos de intrusiones; y podía presumir a estas alturas ser tan buen occlumante como para bloquear a Albus, no, su amor secreto estaba a salvo.

Cada uno, por separado y con sus propios pensamientos, se dirigió puntualmente a las 5 de la tarde al despacho del Director, llegando con apenas un par de minutos de diferencia. Tenían concertado verse ese día luego de la cena, como siempre; pero no sabían que en lo alto de la torre de la Dirección, alguien planeaba algo totalmente distinto.

Dentro del despacho Severus observaba impaciente al Director, cuando un par de golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de la tercera persona que esperaban para una, en palabras de Albus, "reunión importante", esperando ver a algún idiota funcionario del Ministerio de Magia o a otro profesor, se sorprendió enormemente, aunque no lo demostró, ver entrar a su discípula y novia, aunque a ella no le sorprendió demasiado, sabía que su novio y el Director vivían en una constante conspiración, aunque desconocía que esta vez ambos serían las víctimas y beneficiarios de las maquiavélicas ocurrencias del anciano. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Severus en su acuerdo tácito de mantener las apariencias habló con el tono ácido y desagradable que a lo largo de 15 años le había ayudado a tejer la leyenda del amargado murciélago de las mazmorras:

̶ Señorita Granger, ¿acaso no hay espacio donde no me vea obligado a tener que tolerar su exasperante presencia?

Ella, conociéndolo a como lo conocía, y a sabiendas de la situación precaria en que ambos se encontraban, contrario a lo que cualquiera haría, respondió de igual manera, demostrando que hasta en sarcasmos y en la capacidad para ser desagradable era estudiante aventajada:

̶ Profesor Snape, no se equivoque, estoy aquí a petición del director, y su presencia en particular, me resulta tan agradable como el picotazo de un hipogrifo ofendido.

Continuaron por un buen rato insultándose, para diversión de Albus que comía caramelos de limón desenfrenadamente; hasta que cansado de tanta tontería decidió hablar:

̶ Vaya, sabía que era viejo, pero al parecer, el arte de enamorar ha cambiado mucho desde mis tiempos de juventud. Severus, creo que deberías mejorar tu técnica.

Ambos se detuvieron mirando perplejos al anciano que reía como si viera una comedia muggle,

̶ Pero, Albus ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? -cuestionó Severus.

Por su parte, Hermione totalmente asombrada, sólo atinó a decir:

̶ No sé de qué habla. Director.

El ordinariamente mesurado Albus Dumbledore soltó una carcajada, en franca burla a sus interlocutores, para luego recuperar su aparente seriedad.

̶ Lo que ocurre es grave, y no pretendan negarlo, pueden engañar a cualquiera menos a mí, tú, Severus porque te conozco lo suficiente, y usted señorita Granger, porque hay momentos en que puede ser transparente como un cristal.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración y bajaron la vista avergonzados, por lo que el anciano prosiguió con su discurso:

̶ Severus, sabes que se aproximan tiempos difíciles para todos, especialmente para ti; si ella te ama, debe estar al tanto de lo que sucederá; y decidir qué camino seguir.

Y se dirigió a la Gryffindor:

̶ Señorita Granger, mucho me temo que ha elegido la opción más compleja para enamorarse, y no lo digo solamente por la personalidad de Severus, dado que usted misma la conoce perfectamente…

Procedió acto seguido a explicarle detalladamente el panorama al que se enfrentaban tanto él como su novio, y del que a partir de ese momento ella misma empezaba a formar parte activa: había que prolongar la vida de él, Albus, al máximo posible, tratar de establecer qué objetos eran horrocruxes y cuál era su paradero, tratar de salvar a Draco Malfoy de sus demonios personales y de los impuestos por los errores de su padre; y por supuesto, ser el punto de equilibrio y de fortaleza que Severus iba a necesitar si acaso su misión lo llevaba a extremos donde se expondría al repudio de toda la comunidad mágica y seguramente conllevaría el convertirse en uno de los prófugos más buscados.

La joven mujer escuchó en silencio, y si cabe, admiró aún más al hombre del que se había enamorado… su misión iba más allá de sí mismo, si Harry supiera, si el idiota de Ronald supiera; aunque consideraba que Dumbledore se excedía en la carga que estaba poniendo sobre las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo mágico, y tuvo que concordar con Severus; los estaba entregando a una muerte segura; aunque tenía que reconocer que era un mal necesario; y estaba dispuesta por amor tanto a Severus como a Harry al que consideraba el hermano que nunca tuvo, implicarse totalmente en una misión que podría costarle la vida a los tres y a muchos más; cosa que hizo saber a ambos magos; la oposición de Severus a que ella se involucrara se estrelló estrepitosamente en la implacable terquedad de la chica, quien también estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por las personas que amaba.

̶ Bien, veo que no me he equivocado, Severus, tienes suerte.

A lo que el aludido respondió en su mejor tono sarcástico e irritable:

̶ Oh, claro que tengo suerte, sirviendo a dos amos a cual más chiflados, que hacen que me juegue la piel cada tercer día; ahora no tengo que proteger a un niño irritante e híper hormonado, sino a dos; y para colmo has involucrado a lo único puro que me quedaba en la vida, y ahora esta loca imprudente está dispuesta a meterse en las fauces de la serpiente por voluntad propia… Vaya que es una porquería mi maldita suerte, Albus.

Hermione replicó:

̶ Severus, por favor, soy mayor de edad y tomo mis propias decisiones, no pretendas que me esconda cuando mi hermano y el hombre que amo se enfrentan a un psicópata que tiene como prioridad número uno después de matar a Harry, eliminar a todos los que son como yo. Director, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea necesario para ayudarles a cumplir esta misión.

El anciano sonrió con orgullo, la chica en cuestión reunía en sí misma las mejores cualidades de todas las casas de Hogwarts: era sabia, leal, valiente y en extremo astuta; era la pareja ideal para Severus y sería una pieza decisiva en el engranaje que les haría ganar la guerra.

̶ Bien, espero que hayan desahogado sus emociones; y considerando que así es, tengo aún un par de cosas que decirles: si bien no me opongo a su relación por muchas razones, entre las que destaca el hecho de que confío plenamente en ambos; es imprescindible que su situación cuente con un respaldo en caso de que llegue al conocimiento de los demás que contrario a mí, no serán indulgentes. Señorita Granger, una vez se descubra el vínculo que la une a Severus, sobrará quien la critique o quien condene a Severus; y solamente conozco una forma de mitigar esta situación: ustedes dos deberán casarse; en caso de oponerse, me veré obligado a tomar una serie de medidas: entre ellas proceder a separar a Severus de su puesto como maestro de este colegio y ordenar la expulsión de la señorita Granger; tal como lo dictan las normas.

Ambos vieron al anciano frente a ellos un tanto desconcertados, si bien era cierto que se amaban, jamás esperaron una imposición de ese tipo; ni Severus deseaba que Herms fuera expulsada, ni ella deseaba que él perdiera su empleo, sobre todo ahora que su sueño de impartir DCAO se había cumplido después de tantos años; por lo cual ambos aceptaron la imposición.

̶ Como saben, entre mis muchas atribuciones, soy Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, lo que me autoriza a ejecutar el vínculo mágico que une a los matrimonios conformados por magos y brujas; y siendo algo similar al juramento inquebrantable, que los vinculará de por vida; no requiero, a diferencia de las uniones entre muggles o entre magos y muggles, de la presencia de testigos; es decir, me basta su sola presencia, y aunque podría realizarlo en este mismo momento, prefiero darles el espacio necesario para que lo conversen entre ustedes. Los espero en dos días, luego les asignaré una misión fuera del colegio que los mantendrá ausentes por espacio de dos semanas. Ahora pueden retirarse.

El mago y la bruja, aun desconcertados por la situación, abandonaron la dirección, para refugiarse en el único lugar donde podrían hablar y asimilar la extraña situación en las que el excéntrico director de Hogwarts los había puesto.

 ** _A mis lectores: les informo que el relato cambiará de categoría, dado que en el próximo capítulo viene la boda… y lo esperado por muchos: lemon._**


	10. CAP 10: MATRIMONIO MÁGICO

Como ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la trama, el resto es de cierta inglesa rubia millonaria que no soy yo.

 **MATRIMONIO MÁGICO.**

 **A mi Alfa… te quiero mucho.**

Justo al salir de la oficina del Director, Severus trató de continuar su disertación acerca del por qué no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaba su prometida; pero una vez más la chica mostró que la dureza de su carácter rivalizaba con el de su futuro esposo.

̶̶ Severus… seré tu esposa, pero no eres mi dueño, te reitero, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y hoy he decidido compartir tu misión, así como compartiré la misión de Harry. Trataré de ayudarte a salvar a Draco del destino horrible que le han impuesto, aunque no me caiga bien, creo que lo más importante para cada uno son nuestros padres, no le han dejado elección. Igual veré que podemos hacer por el profesor Dumbledore, y si es estrictamente necesario que ejecutes su deseo, estaré de tu lado. Y si es necesario enfrentar a esa basura llamada Tom Riddle por protegerte a ti y a Harry… ten por seguro que lo haré, así que ya cállate de una buena vez. Nos vemos en tu despacho luego de la cena.

Y dicho esto se alejó por el pasillo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor; mientras Severus miraba perplejo como la bruja se alejaba, mientras pensaba: " _y esto es que aún no nos casamos, Merlín me ampare"._

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, con las mismas miradas furtivas de siempre, aunque esta noche alguien más se percató de la extraña situación… en un extremo de la mesa de Ravenclaw una rubia intuitiva de largos cabellos y ojos extrañamente soñadores aparentemente miraba a la nada, pero miraban más de lo que cualquier otro se imaginaría. A las puertas del comedor esa noche, se acercó a Hermione para susurrar a su oído:

̶ Es una excelente elección, Herms, no tengas ninguna duda, él es el mejor hombre que podrás conocer, a pesar de su duro exterior… los nargles no se equivocan, en su corazón hay nobleza… así como hay iniquidad en el alma de muchos que parecen buenos. Ah y esta noche… creo que le diré a la profesora McGonagall que te autorice a quedarte en mi habitación para que me ayudes con una tarea… me saludas al profesor Snape.

Mientras decía esto, la mirada de Luna Lovegood viajaba hacia el fondo del salón, específicamente hasta la mesa de profesores; de donde en ese momento se levantaba Severus, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde aún se atascaba de comida de la manera más asquerosa posible, cierto pelirrojo que no destacaba precisamente por su intelecto; brevemente la luminosa y soñadora mirada de la rubia se tiñó con un cierto desprecio poco usual en ella. A su manera estaba diciéndole que Ronald no era confiable y le ofrecía una coartada para su posible ausencia.

Ante las palabras de su amiga, Herms sólo pudo asentir sonrojada, siguiendo cada una su propio camino.

Al llegar a su habitación, la castaña decidió que la princesa de Gryffindor no esperaría a su noche de bodas, esa noche misma reclamaría sus derechos como la consorte sangre sucia del Príncipe Mestizo de Slytherin, esa noche, las serpientes tendrían una reina leona. No sabía nada del tema, era virgen, pero para todo había libros… y sí se había documentado, su curiosidad insaciable había rendido frutos también en ese campo, y estaba decidida a llevar a la práctica lo aprendido. Se dio una ducha rápida, hubiera deseado un largo baño en la alberca de prefectos, pero no daba tiempo, se hacía tarde. Secó sus rizos y los tejió en una larga trenza, y adornó su rostro con un ligero maquillaje, se vistió con una corta falda blanca y una blusa roja a juego, debajo un inesperado juego de lencería atrevida que Ginny tenía la esperanza lo estrenara con su hermano cuando se lo regaló en su último cumpleaños; y encima de todo su negra túnica de estudiante cubriéndolo todo. Tomó su bolsa y su varita y se encaminó hacia su destino: los dominios de Severus Snape, las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Con paso firme descendió todos los niveles del colegio hasta llegar a la puerta de madera oscura con una placa de plata en la que se podía leer: S. Snape, Jefe de Slytherin. Entró sin tocar como lo hacía siempre, depositó su bolsa en el escritorio auxiliar donde normalmente trabajaba. Para su estupefacción Severus no estaba ahí, el leve tintineo de cristales al chocar le dijo que estaba en el almacén de ingredientes, la varita incautamente sobre el escritorio, le revelaba que el mago estaba desarmado… todo salía a la perfección, sólo esperaba que el despojo humano que era Tom Riddle no lo llamara esa noche. Extraño que Severus dejara su varita abandonada, pero, nadie a parte de ella podía abrir esa puerta sin la expresa autorización de él. Hizo a un lado estos pensamientos y entró en el depósito, el mago estaba de espaldas subido en una alta escalera buscando algo; se había despojado de la capa y la levita, quedándose únicamente con los negros pantalones y una inmaculada camisa blanca.

̶ Severus…

El mago miró desde lo alto por encima de su hombro y se apresuró a bajar, en el transcurso no reparó en el hecho que su inocente novia había cerrado y bloqueado la puerta con un hechizo… aunque sí observó el arreglo poco usual y el inocentemente sensual atuendo que se reveló cuando su capa escolar cayó al suelo.

La imagen de la sensual jovencita ante él, no concordaba con la ortodoxa y conservadora Hermione Granger, pero resultaba un deleite y una verdadera tentación para sus sentidos, por su mente empezaban a circular pensamientos poco decorosos, aunque la chica en tres días se convertiría en su esposa, y él era un hombre adulto con suficiente experiencia, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

La muchacha avanzó hasta quedar a centímetros de Severus, y colgándose de su cuello y parándose de puntillas para compensar la gran diferencia de estatura le susurró al oído:

̶ Aún no me dices como me veo….

Y dicho esto, besó sus labios con pasión, mientras avanzaba hasta acorralar al mago contra las estanterías; pronto el beso fue correspondido con igual intensidad, sus lenguas se encontraron y se reconocieron, se exploraron y acariciaron mutuamente; pronto el hombre se unió al abrazo y sus manos vagaron como si tuviesen vida propia por el cuerpo de la joven mujer, que correspondía a cada una de las caricias recibidas. Como era de esperarse, la visión ante sus ojos y el cuerpo entre sus manos hicieron el efecto esperado por Herms, que pronto sintió la dureza de la erección de su pareja presionando sobre su vientre, siendo esta la señal que esperaba, su varita se agitó y el botón y el cierre del pantalón de su acompañante se abrieron, y sus manos se deslizaron para asir la masculinidad de su prometido, iniciando un suave masaje que recibió en respuesta un gemido y la mirada sorprendida de Severus que interrumpió el beso para tratar de cuestionar la situación en la que su inocente novia lo había puesto, pero un solo gesto de ella lo hizo guardar silencio.

Lentamente y ante la incredulidad de Severus, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con el miembro erecto, dando una tentativa lamida a la enrojecida punta. Un nuevo gemido la invitó a seguir, abriendo un poco los labios y succionando suavemente, lo apresó desde la base entre una de sus manos mientras lo recorría lentamente con la punta de su lengua, y con su otra mano prodigaba suaves caricias a los hinchados testículos del hombre ante ella.

̶ Her...mione… oh por Merlín, detente…

La chica alzó los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza, y en respuesta a la solicitud del mago, introdujo de golpe toda la longitud de su miembro hasta su garganta. Continuando con su lengua moviéndose alrededor trazando círculos y enredándola alrededor como una serpiente.

Las insistentes caricias de la bruja hicieron transigir la voluntad del mago, el imperturbable Severus Snape se rindió ante los encantos de la joven bruja que hacía años ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos. Deslizó sus manos por el cabello de la chica, deshaciendo la trenza que apresaba sus rizos, mientras ella continuaba con sus lamidas y succiones, ondulando su lengua mientras trataba de engullir completamente la prominente erección del mago.

En el reducido recinto sólo se escuchaban los gemidos del mago y las succiones que la bruja diligentemente realizaba, mientras sus manos estimulaban y acariciaban las glándulas que le proveerían la simiente que deseaba extraer. La misma situación tan meticulosamente planeada, había causado estragos en su cuerpo, podía sentir sus propios fluidos descender por sus muslos, habían empapado las bragas y ahora corrían libres por su piel, las lamidas y succiones continuaban, cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, ahora guiadas por las manos del mago; la chica sintió de repente que era detenida…

̶ No puedo más… detente.

̶ No, no lo haré, quiero sentir tu simiente en mis labios.

Y dicho esto, intensificó el ritmo de su felación, hasta sentir el cálido líquido derramarse en su boca, devorando al instante el néctar del placer y la fecundidad obsequiado a cambio de las caricias prodigadas; al tiempo que su acompañante liberaba un gemido ahogado, ayudándola a incorporarse del frío piso de piedra, aun con la incredulidad y el asombro pintados en su usualmente impávido rostro.

La besó en los labios mientras reacomodaba su ropa y se detenía ante la puerta cerrada.

̶ ¿No piensas abrir? -preguntó Severus.

̶ ¿Quieres huir?- preguntó ella en respuesta.

̶ No pequeña, no deseo huir, por el contrario, pero no deseo poseerte en esta ratonera, no me parece adecuado. Aunque quisiera saber ¿dónde has aprendido todo esto?

̶ Los libros enseñan todo, Severus…

Dicho esto, y con un movimiento de varita, desbloqueó la puerta.

A partir de este momento Hermione Granger no supo más de sí misma, un par de fuertes brazos la levantaron en el aire y la depositaron poco después en una blanda cama.

Sintió como las hábiles manos del pocionista se deslizaban por sus muslos, apretaban su cintura y subían hasta sus pechos acariciándolos por encima de la tela de su blusa; sus labios finos y suaves acariciaron su cuello y ascendieron hasta unirse con los suyos, una vez más sus lenguas se reconocieron y se acariciaron; unos instantes después, la ropa resultó demasiada para el momento y fueron despojándose de las prendas el uno al otro.

Una mano de largos y pálidos dedos se deslizó en la húmeda entrepierna de la castaña, acariciando entre sus pliegues hasta que encontró el justo punto que buscaba, prodigándole insistentes caricias mientras besaba a su pareja con parsimonia, y su otra mano acariciaba los juveniles senos; quizás un poco pequeños a juicio de algunos, pero simplemente perfectos para él, perfectamente redondeados y rematados en un pequeño y delicado pezón rosa, que no tardó en saborear provocando con eso que la chica diera un profundo gemido de satisfacción.

Saboreó detenidamente los pechos de la chica, dando lamidas y suaves mordiscos a los pezones o succionándolos delicada e insistentemente, poco a poco descendió, dando besos por todo su pecho, abdomen y vientre; en este momento, su lengua sustituyo a sus finos dedos en la labor de estimular el clítoris que se alzaba orgulloso; saboreó sus fluidos y deslizó su lengua en un movimiento ascendente, succionó un poco la diminuta perla, y descendió nuevamente reconociendo la zona, hasta sentir la fina barrera del himen intacto de la muchacha. Volvió a subir, succionando el punto de placer de la chica, mientras sus manos acariciaban y masajeaban los perfectos pechos; una y otra vez, hasta que los jadeos y gemidos de la castaña se hicieron más consecutivos y entrecortados, anunciando lo que Severus esperaba, un orgasmo inminente; sabía que era necesario, de continuar las cosas con el curso que llevaban, el dolor iba a ser inevitable, pero esto ayudaría a reducirlo en gran medida.

Hermione sentía como segundo a segundo perdía el control de su cuerpo, la tensión de algo nunca antes sentido se acumulaba placenteramente en la parte baja de su abdomen, sintiendo como crecía una especie de calambre placentero que nublaba sus sentidos. Percibía las continuas descargas eléctricas desde la punta de sus pezones erguidos hasta su sobre estimulado clítoris, hasta llegar a la culminación de una sensación jampas experimentada: un estallido indescriptible de emociones y sensaciones, un shock eléctrico que recorrió su cuerpo, provocando una sensación incinerante en su vientre mientras sentía como ascendía por su espalda baja para consumir el resto de su cuerpo; haciendo arder en un infierno de pasión y éxtasis a su cerebro.

Su mente estaba en blanco mientras sentía delicioso, cálido e incontenible mar salado que salir de su cuerpo haciendo temblar cada fibra de su ser sintiendo por un instante que se perdía completamente para volver agitada feliz y extasiada.

Severus relamió sus labios, saboreando el néctar liberado por su pequeña diosa, observando satisfecho las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos entornados y los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes aún por el reciente orgasmo; no pudo evitar adornar su rostro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

̶ ¿Estás bien?

La voz profunda y aterciopelada de su amante la regresó a la realidad, haciéndola consiente de la desnudez de ambos, se sonrojó aún más y bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada de su propio atrevimiento.

̶ No vuelvas a bajar la mirada, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Si quieres, dejamos todo hasta aquí; si no estás segura de dar el siguiente paso.

Se incorporó en la cama, e hizo ademán de levantarse, cuando una pequeña mano lo detuvo, justamente en el lugar ocupado por la infame marca tenebrosa; y con voz suave pero segura le respondió:

̶ No Severus, será esta noche…

Y así fue, esa noche fueron uno, fueron el uno del otro, en la antigua y ancestral danza de la cópula; esa noche Severus Snape volvió a vivir luego de años de vivir a medias; esa noche la princesa de Gryffindor se transformó en la princesa consorte de un príncipe mestizo, la reina de las serpientes. La bruja más inteligente y poderosa de su generación había unido su vida, su corazón y su cuerpo al temible murciélago de las mazmorras; sabía que muchos no la entenderían, pero ella era la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, en las sábanas quedaba el rastro de su pureza y en su corazón la marca indeleble de que había encontrado al amor de su vida.


	11. Chapter 11 MATRIMONIO MÁGICO II

**Disclaimer, nada me pertenece, sólo la historia, todos lo saben ya.**

 **Alfa, querido, una vez más reitero que te amoadoro.**

 **"** **La luz, es la esperanza de reencontrarse"**

Antes que empezara a rayar el alba, y muy en contra de sus deseos, Severus Snape se despidió de la que ahora era su mujer.

Ella salió apresurada, deslizándose como una sombra por los pasillos del viejo castillo, hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor; donde una muy molesta Dama Gorda le permitió pasar. Cuidando que nadie la viera, aunque a esas horas era altamente improbable, llegó hasta el dormitorio de chicas donde sus compañeras de habitación dormían plácidamente; para ellas no sería novedad si incluso no dormía en su habitación; aunque jamás imaginarían que la señorita corrección acababa de virtualmente seducir a su maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y que antes de terminar la semana sería su esposa.

Ante tal posibilidad sentía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos. Por una parte, estaba feliz; llevaba enamorada de Severus desde tercer año; pero la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría después la tenía preocupada. Severus no había conseguido convencer a Draco de lo absurdo de su misión; y encima de todo al compromiso con Albus se sumaba un Juramento Inquebrantable hecho con Narcissa Malfoy por el que se comprometía a cumplir la misión si el joven Slytherin fallaba; a la par de esto, por más que habían trabajado sin descanso, la herida del Director continuaba avanzando. La idea no la hacía feliz; si tanto le interesaba a la señora Malfoy que nada le pasara al tonto sin remedio de su hijo, ¿por qué rayos no lo mataba ella?, ¿por qué Severus?, ¿qué acaso no había otros mortífagos con ganas de quedar bien con Voldemort?

Ella sabía perfectamente bien lo que pasaría en caso de que Severus matara a Albus; era casi un hecho que tenía que hacerlo. La consecuencia sería que tendría que separarse del que esperaba para ese momento fuera su esposo, y lo pondría a la cabeza de la lista de los más buscados del Departamento de Aurores, por encima incluso del mismo Lord Tenebroso; eso quería decir que además de estar en manos del sociópata egocentrista de Riddle, también tendría a la Comunidad Mágica en su contra, su vida y su integridad valdrían menos de un knut; una lágrima involuntaria se deslizó por su rostro ante lo angustiante que se presentaba el futuro para ellos.

Pero para la Gryffindor, ni toda esta oscuridad lograba opacar el brillo de la ilusión que le hacía casarse con Severus; su felicidad por ser la Señora Snape superaba con creces cualquier amargura. A pesar que las malas perspectivas eran mayores que las buenas, la simple ilusión de casarse con el hombre que amaba y la remota perspectiva que una vez finalizada la guerra serían felices, hacía que todo valiera la pena; y soñando despierta esperó al amanecer refugiada entre los espesos cortinajes rojos del dosel de su cama.

Mientras tanto, en la mazmorra, un cierto profesor de oscura mirada se auto martirizaba como era habitual en él. Amaba a esa chiquilla loca y asombrosamente inteligente, como nunca pensó amar a nadie; a estas alturas Lily Potter no era más que una ilusión adolescente, un recuerdo con el que su honor tenía un compromiso: proteger a costa de lo que fuera a Harry. La situación en la que estaba no era la mejor para hacer florecer el romance y menos para llevar adelante un matrimonio; pero eso le daría cierta tranquilidad en medio de toda la inseguridad del momento; aunque una vez más las dudas por los casi veinte años de diferencia que los separaban lo volvió a asaltar. Luego de matar a su mentor, tendría que huir, dejando a Hermione sola; y en honor a la verdad eso lo inquietaba más de lo debido; ella era hermosa y sabía que Weasley, McLaggen y sepa Merlín cuántos más, estaban interesados en ella; se atrevería incluso a pensar que su mismo ahijado estaría dispuesto a enamorarla, si no fuera por los arraigados prejuicios que Lucius había implantado en él desde su infancia. Estaba plenamente consciente de sus años y a su juicio carecía de atractivo físico. Conocía que ella estaba en la mira del Señor Tenebroso por su nexo con Potter; y de saberla unida a él, la ira del Voldemort crecería; además que pondría a toda la Orden del Fénix en su contra una vez él se viera obligado a matar a su mentor y protector; a su otro amo: Albus Dumbledore.

Aún no terminaba de entender por qué Albus se empeñaba en proteger a Draco, pero no tomaba directamente cartas en el asunto; para colmo de males, se había terminado de echar la soga al cuello con un Juramento Inquebrantable, pero no pudo evitar apiadarse de Cissy; ni dejar pasar la oportunidad de tranquilizar a Bellatrix lo suficiente para que dejara de perseguirlo y de paso alejar la atención de esa demente de Hermione por el mayor tiempo posible. Sin saberlo, en ese momento compartía con ella la misma perspectiva: la simple posibilidad de lograr ser plenamente felices al finalizar la guerra hacía que todo valiera la pena.

La mañana llegó, y todo se desenvolvió con normalidad, a excepción que a media mañana durante la clase de Transformaciones, Hermione recibió una nota firmada por el Director; se requería de su presencia en la Dirección del Colegio de inmediato. Un tanto temerosa, la joven abandonó su salón y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Ahí el anciano le entregó dos paquetes y con una sonrisa cómplice le explicó de qué se trataba:

̶ Señorita Granger, sé perfectamente que no puede salir del Colegio, y bueno, no creo conveniente que el día de su boda asista con su uniforme escolar o con sus ropas muggles; por eso me he tomado la libertad de traerle esto, era de mi madre; tal vez sea un poco anticuado para su gusto, está en libertad de modificarlo si lo desea. El otro, es un regalo de Severus, la última joya de Eileen Prince.

Con un toque de la varita del mago ambos paquetes se redujeron lo suficiente para que la chica los guardara en su bolsillo, y agradeciéndole al anciano, retornó a sus deberes académicos. Al llegar a su habitación desenvolvió el paquete: un vestido de corte medieval en rojo y dorado; pensó que a Severus no le gustaría. Y un hermoso collar de perlas con sus respectivos zarcillos.

Para ambos las cosas transcurrieron con igual normalidad; él recibiendo repentinos llamados de Voldemort, ella esperándolo hasta que fuera preciso. Nunca nadie preguntó por qué a lo largo de esa semana Hermione Granger no llegó a dormir a su cama; solamente que sus compañeras parecían misteriosamente confundidas; lo último fue que Potter le cediera su capa, por si acaso la necesitaba en su próxima misión; jamás sospechó de cierto anciano conjurando confundus desde la mesa principal del Gran Comedor a primera hora de cada mañana.

Ya Dumbledore les había dicho que la cita sería en un claro del Bosque Prohibido; ella insistió en que iría sola; y así lo hizo; cubierta bajo la capa de Harry, ataviada con el antiguo vestido de novia de Kendra Dumbledore y el collar de perlas de Eileen Prince; aunque estaba consciente del sino que representaban las perlas: su matrimonio vendría aparejado con muchas lágrimas.

Llegó hasta el borde del claro, donde Severus y Albus ya la esperaban al lado de un altar encantado; las llamas brillaban en las antorchas. Su prometido con su eterna levita negra y su capa se mostraba extrañamente sereno, mientras que el anciano Director sonreía. Se despojó del artilugio y se hizo visible, avanzando hacia donde ambos hombres la esperaban.

Severus jamás se imaginó lo hermosa que se vería. El rojo y oro del vestido hacía destacar su cabello castaño peinado cuidadosamente en definidos y suaves rizos; y sobre la tersa piel de su cuello, el collar que fuera de Eileen Prince, la última joya familiar, rescatada milagrosamente de los desmanes y derroches de Tobías Snape.

̶ Señorita Granger… -pidió Albus- acérquese, vamos a iniciar.

La joven se acercó con paso decidido; en ese momento su vida quedaría unida para siempre al hombre que amaba; y estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que fuera necesario. Al lado de Dumbledore, Severus esbozó una ligera sonrisa, perfectamente captada por sus dos acompañantes; él también había tomado una decisión; la vida no era justa, pero él se encargaría de hacerse justicia por una sola vez en todos estos años y defendería su amor contra todo y contra todos.

Albus, por su parte, trataba por todos los medios de tranquilizar su conciencia; sabía que por años había cargado responsabilidades sobrehumanas sobre su jefe de Slytherin; abusando de los remordimientos que lo atormentaban. Desde que conocía a Severus, hacía ya más de veinticinco años, jamás lo había visto ser feliz por una razón o por otra; el apoyarlo en su romance con la joven leona era sólo una forma de retribuirle aunque fuera en lo más mínimo tantos años de sacrificio y lealtad. Era seguro que pronto los dejaría, y de algo tenía que servir tanto poder acumulado por años; pondría lo mejor de sus artes mágicas luminosas y tenebrosas al servicio del amor que su discípulo le profesaba a esa jovencita, dado que ella le correspondía con igual o quizás mayor intensidad.

Entregó a ambos un anillo de forma extraña, de dos serpientes enlazadas que devoraban sus propias colas.

̶Un _ouroboros_ -les explicó el anciano-, el símbolo de la eternidad. Éste ha sido forjado en oro blanco por los mismos duendes, y adicionalmente como un regalo para ustedes están encantados, para funcionar de tres formas: similar a la red flú para que en el momento que sea necesario separarse, puedan comunicarse con cierta libertad; igual con el hechizo correcto serán trasladores que los llevarán donde quiera que esté el otro; también les permitirá percibir las emociones del otro, sin importar la distancia que los separe o los encantamientos que protejan el lugar donde se encuentren; esto, claro, si los llevan puestos.

Añadió:

̶Vamos a empezar. Severus, Hermione… intercambien los anillos, sus varitas por favor. Entrelacen sus manos.

Ambos, mago y bruja, viéndose a los ojos colocaron los anillos según las indicaciones recibidas, alzaron sus varitas, y entrelazaron sus manos izquierdas, mientras el viejo mago recitaba un antiguo y complejo conjuro; pronto la magia de ambos empezó a fluir por las varitas enlazándose en intrincados nudos alrededor de sus manos.

̶Cuídense ambos, se aproximan tiempos difíciles, pero la mayor magia siempre será el amor. Y aprovechen su semana libre, no volverán al colegio hasta el próximo sábado. A partir de ahora, ambos están vinculados, hace más de un siglo este tipo de ritual no se usaba, la magia de ambos es literalmente una sola.

Y diciendo esto, desapareció. Severus y Hermione, ahora como el señor y la señora Snape, emprendieron una semana de viaje, ahí mezclados en el mundo muggle; aprovecharon cada minuto.

Esa noche, en el hotel muggle de Londres, donde pasarían un par de días, reiteraron físicamente el amor que los unía, las ropas sobraban y el tiempo apremiaba; se disfrutarían mutuamente hasta que sus fuerzas lo permitieran; hasta que el tiempo se agotara, mientras el destino no viniera a cobrar lo que desde la eternidad estaba escrito. Severus fue cariñoso y tierno; ella por su parte, mostró a la leona que llevaba dentro.

La libertad del anonimato les permitió demostrarse su amor en sitios inimaginables; los ordinariamente serios y correctos, olvidaron por un momento quiénes eran y los problemas que se avecinaban. Severus recuperó los días perdidos de su juventud; y Hermione se olvidó por unos días de la prefecta perfecta; fueron uno y se amaron sin medida; con la certeza de que se amaban profundamente y la incertidumbre de las consecuencias de la misión que él debería ejecutar apenas unos días después de que regresaran al Colegio. Durante todos esos eternos y cortos días en que serían plenamente marido y mujer, Severus y Hermione se aseguraron de demostrarse cuánto se amaban, no importaba que viniera, ambos habían aceptado su destino, pero lucharían por su amor y por su felicidad; la incertidumbre de la guerra que se avecinaba, de la separación y del peligro estaba iluminada por la esperanza de reencontrarse.


	12. Chapter 12 LA FUGA DEL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO

**CAP. 12: LA FUGA DEL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO, LÁGRIMAS DE PRINCESA.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío, sólo la historia, el resto es de Rowling.**

Alfa… ya lo sabes: te amoadoro.

Severus y Hermione, ahora como el señor y la señora Snape, arribaron a Hogwarts luego de su luna de miel, la noche del sábado 27 de junio de 1997. El gusto agridulce de su nueva situación persistía. Habían sorteado con relativa habilidad las tontas tentativas de Draco de cumplir la misión impuesta que lo condenaría para siempre: Matar a Albus Dumbledore. En su posición de lugarteniente del Señor Tenebroso, Snape sabía que estaba a pocos días de verse obligado a cumplir las promesas hechas; debería matar a su mentor, su ahijado casi había terminado de arreglar el famoso armario evanescente; sólo esperaba que no fuera esa noche.

El director les había permitido llegar vía red flu hasta su despacho, donde les dio la bienvenida.

̶ Hermione, debes regresar a tu torre ̶ dijo Severus.

Ante tales palabras, el anciano frente a ellos sonrió con paternalismo y habló:

̶ Severus, sabes que el momento se acerca, así que vayan y disfruten el tiempo que les queda. Oficialmente la señora Snape, aquí presente, no ha regresado al Colegio, dado que ha tenido asuntos familiares que resolver, será hasta el lunes que se reintegre a sus clases, ahora buenas noches.

Los recién casados abandonaron el recinto, y descendieron hasta la mazmorra, encontrándose que el viejo Dumbledore, haciendo uso de sus dotes como experto en transformaciones había convertido los austeros aposentos del Jefe de Slytherin en un cómodo apartamento para dos personas. Ella rió para sus adentros, sabía que disfrutarían de ese espacio por muy poco tiempo; y tenía planeado hacerlo mientras pudieran.

Por su parte, Severus sentía la fuerte tentación de raptar a su esposa y huir al otro lado del mundo si era preciso y olvidarse de una vez de los dos locos de remate que tenía por amos, de Potter y sus imprudencias, de Cissy y su eterno lloriqueo por su marido idiota y su hijo mimado, de Bella y su fanatismo enfermizo, de Draco y sus pataletas; en fin, de todo y de todos, aunque segundos después su parte racional lo devolvía a la realidad: la marca en su antebrazo lo vinculaba a Voldemort y no importaba dónde ni cómo se escondiera, él lo encontraría y por ende la encontraría a ella; la promesa hecha a Lily y a Dumbledore hacía que su misión fuera cuestión de honor y él era un hombre de palabra; el juramento inquebrantable con Cissy hacía que fuera mágica y materialmente imposible no cumplir sin resultar muerto; le debía a su mentor y protector llevar a cabo su deseo de no permitir que Draco lo matara; y sobre todo sabía que de su labor dependía ganar la guerra y era la única oportunidad que tenía para reconstruir su vida feliz y plenamente al lado de la que ahora era su esposa.

Durante todo el domingo continuaron su vida normal de recién casados, leyeron, rieron; nunca nadie sabría que el mortífago y amargado profesor Jefe de Slytherin había robado horas de felicidad a su vida injusta; pero como nada es eterno, al anochecer de ese día recibió el llamado de Albus, pidiéndole lo visitara en su despacho. Sabía que eso no pintaba bien e intuía que sus horas de tranquilidad estaban llegando a su fin. Su mentor le comunicó que al parecer Draco había logrado ejecutar la primera fase de su plan B y había reparado el armario evanescente o estaba cerca de lograrlo, y que al día siguiente, él, Albus, a primera hora partiría con Harry en busca del siguiente horrocrux, del cual intuía su ubicación; le informaba que estuviera preparado para asesinarlo en cualquier momento a partir de su salida de ese despacho.

El oscuro mago no pudo hacer nada más que asentir en consentimiento del descabellado plan que se tejía y en el que estaba mucho más involucrado de lo que cualquiera desearía estar; se despidió de su jefe y retornó a su mazmorra, pensando en disfrutar de la compañía de su adorada castaña. Más no todo es como deseamos, pues se disponía a disfrutar de la cena en compañía de su esposa cuando el conocido y doloroso aviso invadió su cuerpo en el mismo instante en que la marca en su antebrazo empezó a arder y la infame serpiente empezó a retorcerse sobre su piel; el inconfundible llamado del mestizo Tom Riddle; pomposamente autollamado Lord Voldemort. Debía ir, era inevitable, y esa vez más que nunca deseó no acudir al requerimiento del Señor Tenebroso, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Hermione de inmediato se percató de lo que pasaba, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dio un beso a su esposo, diciéndole una sola palabra:

̶ Ve.

̶ Regresaré pronto. Respondió él, y tomando las vestimentas y complementos que lo identificaban como mortífago, abandonó la estancia para desaparecerse en los límites del Colegio.

Tres horas después Severus estaba de regreso, un tanto maltrecho y con un par de rasguños; siempre era así, pero esta vez no tan graves. Sin embargo su semblante normalmente inexpresivo reflejaba algo que Hermione nunca había visto en su esposo: miedo.

Él le confirmó que todo estaba listo, y que en la noche del día siguiente, una partida de mortífagos bajo su mando y el de la loca Bellatrix Lestrange entrarían al colegio por medio del armario evanescente oculto en la sala de los menesteres; lo cual para Severus solo significaba una cosa: el plazo se había cumplido, y con todo el dolor y la tristeza que sentía, debía matar a su maestro; la única persona que lo había defendido y por quien tenía un lugar en la sociedad mágica fuera de la prisión de Azkabán.

Para Hermione era una noticia devastadora, por más que lo tenía presente como una realidad a la que se debía enfrentar a corto plazo, jamás esperó que recién llegando de su viaje de bodas tuviera que separarse de su esposo sepa Merlín por cuanto tiempo. Definitivamente la vida no era justa, y se empeñaba en ensañarse con Severus, se sentía molesta, dolida, frustrada, sentía deseos de matar a unos cuantos con sus propias manos o en su defecto con su propia varita; pero no podía, su deber era apoyar a su marido hasta las últimas consecuencias; ella también haría su parte y ayudaría a su casi hermano Harry Potter a derrotar al megalómano mestizo que deseaba acabar con la gente como ella. Sabía que esa era la única forma de conseguir que en algún momento ella y Severus fueran felices.

Esa noche, luego de curar las heridas de Severus, se amaron con toda la ternura que solo la certeza de la tragedia inevitable puede sacar del corazón humano. Con la tristeza de la separación inminente y con la esperanza de reencontrarse.

En la madrugada del lunes 30 de junio, Hermione se deslizó furtivamente, como otras tantas veces hasta la torre de Gryffindor, y se encerró tras el dosel de su cama. Valiéndose de un muffliato (bendita la hora que su marido había creado tal cosa), lloró y gritó todo el dolor y la impotencia que llevaba conteniendo desde que supo que ese día era el principio del fin, desahogando las emociones que la desbordaban. Irremediablemente la guerra era una realidad, y para variar la vida injusta ponía a su marido en la línea de fuego, a merced de los dos bandos gracias a su papel de doble agente, en otras palabras, la vida de Severus Snape valdría nada luego de esa noche.

Un hechizo glamour hizo su rostro presentable aquella mañana; y definitivamente algo de la personalidad de su marido se había adherido a ella, quizás era fruto de las lecciones de oclumancia, pero nadie notó la preocupación que la carcomía por dentro. Se despidió de Harry, quien temprano salió rumbo a la famosa misión con Dumbledore, de la que ella tenía mucho más conocimiento que su mismo amigo. Ese día, todos los estudiantes debían prepararse para salir de vacaciones de verano, era el último día de examen, y ella se disponía a rendirlos haciendo acopio de aplomo, seguridad y el valor que caracterizaba a su casa.

El día transcurrió; luego del almuerzo logró llegar hasta el despacho de Severus, le dio un beso fugaz y le pidió que se cuidara. Él no saldría del Colegio, pero estaba a cargo de esa misión de acuerdo con las instrucciones de Riddle; debía esperar a los demás, y sólo saber los nombres le helaba la sangre: Bellatrix Lestrange y Fenrir Greyback. Severus le había advertido acerca de dos hermanos: los Carrow como sádicos y peligrosos en extremo. Le había dado instrucciones certeras acerca de cómo combatir con cada uno de ellos y le había pedido que no se acercara al lugar de la falsa emboscada: la torre de Astronomía. Ya Albus le había informado que estaría ahí.

Se encaminó a la salida, pero al llegar a la vieja y pesada puerta se arrepintió. Regresando sobre sus pasos besó con pasión al hombre con el que hacía pocos días se había unido; eso bastó para que ambos se dijeran con un solo gesto y en un solo acto cuánto se amaban y cuánto les dolía que las cosas tuvieran que ser así. Un par de minutos después ella salió y se encaminó a la torre de Gryffindor donde se desharía del poco práctico uniforme de aprendiz de bruja, para prepararse para la batalla que se avecinaba.

Tal como su marido y Harry le habían orientado, trató de activar las fuerzas del Ejército de Dumbledore, pero a la hora de la verdad solamente Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny, Ronald y ella misma estaban dispuestos y patrullando; esta situación la entristecía y la enfurecía; ¡tontos ilusos, se creían a salvo y no era así! Egoístas inconscientes descansaban y se reían mientras un anciano, un hombre y un joven casi niño ponían sus vidas en riesgo por ganar la libertad definitiva del mundo mágico. No quiso pensar más en eso y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

A eso de las siete de la noche, Luna Lovegood que patrullaba disimuladamente en el sector de la Sala de Menesteres, le informó por medio de la liebre plateada de su patronus que un grupo de mortífagos encabezados por Bellatrix Lestrange había salido de la sala, que eran diez contando a Draco.

Hermione corrió con todo lo que daban sus fuerzas para avisar a McGonagall mientras Ginny y Neville informaban a Flitwick. En su carrera vio a su esposo subir desde la mazmorra; se hicieron un leve asentimiento a la distancia, mientras cada uno acariciaba disimuladamente la alianza oculta en sus anulares por medio de un encantamiento; tenían una misión que cumplir, y así sería. Ese gesto apenas perceptible encerraba una promesa.

Un par de minutos después el colegio era un caos, en su camino hacia la torre de astronomía Severus aturdió y petrificó a Filius Flitwick; sabía perfectamente el enorme poder del diminuto mago, así como sus extraordinarias habilidades como duelista; lo mejor era sacarlo del combate antes y que viviera para prestar batalla más adelante cuando su papel fuera decisivo. Hubiera querido poder neutralizar también a McGonagall; pero alguien debía ordenar y encauzar el caos que estaba por desatarse. Desconocía en qué momento habían sido alertados, pero se cruzó con un buen número de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, eso le daba cierta tranquilidad, el daño sería lo mínimo posible. En eso divagaba su mente, mientras sus pies lo encaminaban a lo alto de la torre, donde su destino y el de Albus Dumbledore sería sellado.

Llegando a su destino, percibió a Potter bajo la famosa capa de invisibilidad; sabía que lo veía, por eso le indicó que guardara silencio, sólo esperaba que en medio de su arrogancia y rebeldía por una vez en su vida le hiciera caso.

No quería pensar ni sentir, los chillidos de loca de Bellatrix le daban jaqueca, el lloriqueo de Draco le daba rabia, y la actitud servil y sádica de los demás mortífagos le producían náuseas; pero no le quedaba más que aguantarse y cumplir, era su deber. Albus habló… era la señal, sintió una opresión en el pecho, el que con todos sus defectos era su maestro, el único que le había dado realmente una oportunidad, aun cuando su naturaleza manipuladora lo había usado más de una vez; para Severus Snape Albus Dumbledore era la figura más parecida a un verdadero padre que había tenido en su vida.

̶ Severus, por favor… ̶ dijo el anciano ̶

Esa era la señal, la opresión en su pecho incrementó y las lágrimas amenazaron con asomar a sus ojos, pero debía ser fuerte, por Albus, por Harry, por todos, pero especialmente por ella; esa guerra debía ganarse a cualquier costo, de lo contrario su esposa y todos los que eran como ella, los nacidos de muggles no estarían seguros nunca. Alzó su varita, sólo esperaba poder mantener sus nervios de acero en ése, que era el momento más difícil de su vida, debía matar a su propio "padre"…

 _̶_ _Avada Kedavra._

El haz de luz verde golpeó el pecho del anciano, quien cayó desde lo alto de la torre.

En ese momento se apresuró a bajar, se sentía asqueado, indigno, quería llorar como no lo hacía desde la muerte de Lily, sabía que Potter lo odiaría mucho más ahora y que su misión de ayudarlo y protegerlo se dificultaría muchísimo más, lo desesperaba no saber en qué momento volvería a ver a su adorada esposa. De momento quería salir de ahí y presentar las cuentas al mestizo desquiciado; estaba seguro que lo castigaría por haber ejecutado a Dumbledore en lugar de Draco como él lo había ordenado; pero por cómo se sentía, recibir un crucio quizás sirviera para aliviar la terrible sensación de odio y culpa que sentía en esos momentos.

Casi en el linde del bosque prohibido sintió pasos detrás, seguramente Potter lo había seguido. Efectivamente su propia maldición, sectumsempra, volaba hacia él, un protego no verbal y el hechizo fue rechazado. Unos pasos detrás del Niños que Vivió estaba ella; sucia y con el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, jamás le había parecido más hermosa; trataba de hacer entrar en razón al muchacho, persuadirlo de regresar al castillo. Lo consiguió, Potter dio media vuelta, mientras ella, le decía adiós con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, transmitiéndole en una sola mirada cuanto lo amaba, jurándose a sí misma que haría que la vida injusta le pagara con creces a su esposo todo el dolor sufrido.

Para todo Hogwarts, la razón de las lágrimas de Hermione Granger era el fallecimiento del anciano director; pero allá en una esquina del destrozado Gran Comedor, una rubia de ojos color de cielo leía la verdadera razón del dolor de su amiga y sonreía débilmente mientras le daba leves palmadas en el hombro tratando de decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Mientras en los pasillos del colegio Hermione Snape lloraba por estar separada de su esposo y por todos los acontecimientos que pronto se vendrían sobre ellos, en Malfoy Manor dos hombres y una mujer recibían un brutal castigo. Lo único que sostenía en pie y desafiante a Severus Snape era la esperanza de reencontrarse con su amada.


	13. CAP 13: AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la historia, todo lo demás es de Mrs. Rowling.

 **Alfa, te reitero que te amoadoro.**

Luego de las exequias del venerable mago que otrora fuera director de Hogwarts, todos partieron a casa. Hermione Snape, aunque para todos fuera Granger, bajó del Expreso de Hogwarts y salió del andén 9 ¾ con intención de dirigirse a casa de sus padres, pensaba estar unos días ahí antes de partir hacia La Madriguera para la boda de Bill Weasley con Fleur Delacour; se sentía tensa, todos los que amaba estaban en peligro, no tenía noticias de su esposo, desconocía a qué se enfrentarían ella y sus amigos mientras cumplían su misión; pero sobre todas las cosas le preocupaban sus padres muggles, ellos no tenían medio para defenderse en caso de que los mortífagos decidieran atacarlos.

Cavilando esos pensamientos iba distraída ya en el Londres muggle, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la sensación familiar para ella de la desaparición se apoderaba de su cuerpo. En un primer momento entró en pánico, y en el proceso buscó su varita entre sus ropas, cuando volvió a tocar el suelo, giró violentamente, quedando frente a frente con su secuestrador: Severus Snape con un esbozo de sonrisa cínica la veía reprobatoriamente.

̶ Buenas tardes señora Snape, veo que está usted muy prevenida ̶ dijo con burla.

La chica enrojeció, iba caminando tan distraída que ni siquiera pudo distinguir entre la multitud la familiar figura alta e imponente de su esposo; claro que nunca antes lo había visto con ropas muggles, la monocromía de su atuendo debió haberle alertado, pero no fue así. Un fallo de esa naturaleza en otro momento podía costarle la vida.

̶ Severus… ̶ una sonrisa radiante asomó al rostro de la chica, se sentía realmente feliz de volver a ver a su esposo, por lo que casi de inmediato y sin detenerse a ver dónde estaban se colgó de su cuello y besó sus labios.

Unos minutos después se separaban, la castaña advirtió que se encontraban en el corazón de Hyde Park, en una zona poco transitada.

̶ Hermione, debemos hablar, tengo que darte algunas instrucciones y comunicarte algo importante.

La chica miró a su esposo a los ojos, tratando inútilmente de descifrar qué pasaba en las inmutables facciones de Severus Snape.

̶ Habla, Severus, te escucho; yo también tengo cosas que contarte.

El mago inspiró hondamente, lo que tenía que comunicarle a la chica no era nada fácil, el loco mestizo al cual se veía obligado a servir le había encomendado a él y a Draco una nueva misión que los p onía en una situación difícil; podía recordar a su ahijado llorar como un niño, diciéndole que una cosa era molestar a Granger porque le parecía divertido hacerla enojar; y otra era liquidar a su familia. Eso era lo que Severus tenía que comunicarle a su esposa: su amo le había encomendado sacrificar a su familia; porque ahora eso eran los Granger, la familia que nunca tuvo aunque ellos mismos no lo supieran. Por otra parte, sabía que si ellos no lo hacían, Voldemort enviaría a otros a ejecutar sus órdenes.

̶ Hermione, debemos proteger a tus padres, el Señor Tenebroso nos ha asignado esa misión en castigo por el fallo de Draco.

̶ Lo intuía Severus, es justamente en lo que venía pensando. Sabía que mi estatus de sangre y mi relación con Harry me volverían un blanco; y mis padres estarían totalmente indefensos. Pensaba obliviarlos, y enviarlos lejos, pero en ese caso, recibirías un castigo, además no conozco la práctica de ese hechizo, sólo la teoría.

̶ Había pensado en esa opción ̶ dijo el mago, con su habitual seriedad ̶ .Ven, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Una vez más la sensación de la desaparición; y pronto se encontró ante un antiguo caserón en medio de la campiña inglesa, el lugar era hermoso y tenía jardines bien cuidados.

̶ Toca la reja.

La castaña miró al hombre, y extendió sus dedos hasta tocar el metal; la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Una sonrisa de felicidad y asombro iluminó su rostro, a pesar de estar consciente de ser una bruja, y de casi haber concluido su educación mágica; habían cosas que aun la asombraban. Se preguntaba en qué lugar estaban y por qué razón la propiedad se había abierto a su toque, como si la casa fuera suya.

Dentro, un par de elfos domésticos les dieron la bienvenida. Severus le explicó que por su matrimonio, la magia de la casa la reconocía como ama, al igual que los elfos. El laboratorio y la biblioteca asombraron a la castaña; por un momento se olvidó que su esposo era un prófugo de la justicia mágica y que pronto ella misma debería huir a la clandestinidad a iniciar una lucha que nadie sabía en qué terminaría.

Repasaron el hechizo; y procuraron abastecerse de las pociones y recursos mágicos que la chica y sus acompañantes pudieran necesitar en su búsqueda; acto seguido la llevó a su casa. Los señores Granger recibieron a su hija, y de paso la sorpresa de que se había casado con ese hombre mal encarado con edad para ser su padre; pero no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para asimilar la noticia. Mientras Severus trataba de conversar con ellos, Hermione sigilosamente dirigió su varita hacia sus distraídos padres. Minutos más tarde, no quedaba rastro de Hermione Granger en esa casa; Mónica y Wendell Wilkins jamás tuvieron hijos y planeaban mudarse a Australia.

La pareja se despidió en los linderos de La Madriguera, Severus le aseguró a su joven esposa que no la abandonaría y que procuraría ayudarles en su misión. La chica llevaba instrucciones claras y precisas por parte del veterano soldado: qué llevar, dónde y cómo ocultarse, y sobre todo que hacer en caso de ser capturados. Se dieron un beso, cargado de tristeza y nostalgia; últimamente todos sus besos eran así; tendría que acostumbrarse. Tomó el único equipaje que llevaba: su mochila del colegio y un pequeño bolso de cuentas color lila; era difícil imaginar todo lo que contenía. Se separaron sin muchas ganas, y el mago desapareció con rumbo desconocido mientras una joven de cabellos ensortijados y figura delgada se encaminaba por el sendero que llevaba hacia la casa familiar Weasley.

En el ambiente del lugar se respiraba fiesta; apenas la divisaron, todos los hermanos la recibieron como una más; Molly la abrazó con tanta fuerza que sintió crujir sus huesos y Arthur le dio un paternal beso en la frente. Pronto se vio envuelta en todos los preparativos, mientras recordaba su propia boda, tan solitaria, tan distinta y a la vez tan hermosa y especial; no pudo evitar que su mente viajara hasta su esposo, tan lejos y en permanente peligro. Divagando en esas ideas estaba cuando sintió un calor distinto en su anular; viendo con disimulo pudo percatarse que los ojos de la serpiente eran rojos en lugar de verdes y brillaban intensamente. Escondió la mano en su bolsillo y caminó hacia el bosque cercano. Sabía que Severus trataba de hacer contacto y que en la situación de él era arriesgada.

Se recostó en un árbol y activó el anillo, sería la primera vez que lo usaría; pudo escuchar la voz de su esposo diciéndole que tuviera cuidado y que la amaba; estaba en la vieja casa de su padre, y le advertía que Riddle le había cargado al traidor Pettigrew como acompañante permanente, para que se vigilaran uno al otro.

Le pedía que por favor no permitiera que Potter en su inmensa arrogancia se dejara matar antes de tiempo, y que se mantuviera alerta, porque pronto tratarían de atacarlos, posiblemente durante la boda de Bill.

Regresó a la casa cabizbaja y pensativa; pero debía mantener la fachada, así que continuó apoyando los preparativos y sonrió.

El 1 de agosto, tal como estaba previsto; William Arthur Weasley y Fleur Isabelle Delacour se casaron; Hermione no podía dejar de recordar que su esposo estaba lejos de ella, pero que la ceremonia de su matrimonio fue mucho más hermosa que esa que acababa de presenciar; trataba de mantener la alerta pero al mismo tiempo parecer normal; la angustia podía más que ella, sabía que serían atacados de un momento a otro; Severus le había informado que los mortífagos se encaminaban hacia el Ministerio de Magia con la misión de eliminar al Ministro.

Tal como había esperado, en las primeras horas de la noche, un lince plateado dio la alerta; tomando a como pudo a sus compañeros, desapareció, la guerra había iniciado oficialmente; ahora, en medio de las calles de Londres, agradecía haber seguido al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las orientaciones de Severus.

Decidieron ir en un principio a Grimmauld Place, pero sin proponérselo llevaron a un mortífago hasta ahí. Internamente agradecía todos los consejos que la llevaron a llenar su bendito bolso con cada cosa que al principio le parecieron exageradas.

Poco a poco fueron juntando las piezas de ese rompecabezas absurdo que Albus Dumbledore les había dejado por herencia; no entendía cómo el anciano les había dejado a tres magos inexpertos semejante tarea sin el menor indicio de cómo resolverla.

Estaba pensando en todas las cosas vividas y las que aún les quedaban; necesitaban la espada de Gryffindor, pero estaba en el colegio, y no podrían entrar; su mente maquinaba a mil por segundo tratando de encontrar soluciones a los problemas que enfrentaban. Encima, sólo contaban con su varita luego de que por accidente rompiera la de Harry; no sabía que hacer; en ese momento su amigo buscaba recursos en los alrededores del campamento y ella se encontraba desarmada, cuando sintió la familiar calidez en su alianza matrimonial, su esposo la llamaba.

Salió al exterior con mucho cuidado, no tenía varita, una sombra oscura pasó a su lado, halándola hacia el interior de la tienda.

Lucía un poco más delgado y más demacrado que de costumbre, pero era él, estaba ahí; las palabras se hicieron un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas brotaron sin que las pudiera detener; estaba harta de esa maldita guerra; maldecía a Voldemort, a Dumbledore y hasta a Harry; por momentos deseaba emprenderla a crucios contra Severus por su maldito sentido del honor que lo obligaba a permanecer en ese conflicto por el juramento hecho a una mujer muerta que nunca lo amó ni mereció que él la amara. Era tal su rabia y frustración que sus barreras mentales habían caído; por lo que su insospechado visitante pudo leer con claridad las emociones que atormentaban a su esposa.

̶ Prometo no dejarme matar, pero debes cerrar tu mente, así de emocional serás blanco fácil para casi cualquier mortífago, pondrás en peligro tu misión y la mía.

La chica asintió, en medio de sus lágrimas; Severus tenía razón, no quedaba otro camino que concluir la misión. Se abrazó a él, cada segundo podía ser el último de sus vidas.

̶ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

El mago sonrió por primera vez en meses; alzando su mano izquierda donde en ese momento era visible el particular anillo matrimonial que ambos portaban, dándole a entender que gracias a ese mágico artilugio podía saber exactamente dónde se encontraba siempre que lo necesitara.

̶Privilegios conyugales, mi querida sabelotodo. Y no te preocupes tanto, Potter y Weasley están reconstruyendo su amor en este momento.

̶¡Severus! ̶no pudo evitar sonreír, él nunca cambiaría, era ácido, sarcástico, amargado y jamás dejaría de aborrecer a sus amigos; pero con todo eso lo amaba.

̶ Debo irme, no quiero que tus amiguitos me encuentren y tenga que matarlos… o peor, explicarles por qué estoy aquí -dijo, parafraseando las palabras de su esposa durante su primer año en Hogwarts.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios prometiéndole verse en cuanto pudieran, y salió del refugio justo a tiempo para evitar encontrarse con los dos magos jóvenes que regresaban.

Harry le mostraba orgulloso el medallón destruido, en su mano derecha la espada de Gryffindor; a su lado con cara de no haber roto un plato, un pelirrojo muy conocido trataba de saludarla como si se hubiera despedido hace cinco minutos. No pudo más y descargó toda su frustración en un perplejo Ronald Weasley, hasta que Harry los separó.

En su intento por descifrar los enigmas heredados de Albus, llegaron a la conclusión que sólo Xenophilus Lovegood podría ayudarles; sin sospechar que por amor a su hija Luna trataría de entregarlos; aunque habían obtenido un par de ideas acerca de las famosas reliquias de la muerte, y al parecer eran algo más que una leyenda o un cuento para niños.

En su vagar por la campiña inglesa consiguió reunirse con Severus unas cuantas veces más; palabras breves, besos furtivos, amor clandestino. Parecían amantes anónimos y no marido y mujer. Intercambiaban promesas de amor, información y Severus le proveía de ciertos recursos necesarios para facilitar su estadía a la intemperie.

Acababa de retornar al campamento, estaban levantando todo cuando a Harry en medio de su imprudencia mencionó otra vez el nombre: Voldemort. Ella prefería llamarlo Riddle, al fin de cuentas ese era su nombre. La tortura en Malfoy Manor fue atroz, Bellatrix, con su eterna expresión maniática y fanática aún más acentuada se veía insanamente feliz. Cerró su mente tal a como Severus le había enseñado; al final sólo le quedaba el dolor del cruciatus y la marca indeleble que de por vida proclamaría su estatus de sangre: "sangresucia".

En otro lugar de Inglaterra, un mago de aspecto sombrío percibía una sensación nueva, tal a como se lo había mencionado Albus, la conexión mágica con Hermione le alertaba de la situación de la joven; sin pensarlo demasiado su varita envió a Colagusano un hechizo petrificador y salió de su casa y activó la alianza para que lo llevara con su esposa. La costa de Gales era fría, a lo lejos los vio; ella parecía a punto de desmayarse. Afortunadamente un hechizo confundus hizo que ambos chicos se desorientaran lo suficiente como para llevarse a la mujer de ahí; sabía que esos dos no podrían mitigar las consecuencias de la maldición con la que la habían torturado y menos todavía curar las heridas que se veían en su brazo y manchaban sus ropas con sangre.


	14. CAP 14 REFUGIO EN PRINCE MANOR

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Ms. Rowling, la historia de producto de mi mente delirante.

 _A la memoria de Alan Rickman (1946-2016)._

 **Alfa, nuevamente reitero mis votos de amoadorarte para toda la eternidad.**

El daño en Hermione era superior al que Severus esperaba. Apenas los acompañantes de Hermione sintieron el efecto del hechizo; el mago tomó a la chica en sus brazos y desapareció hacia el único lugar seguro para ellos en toda Inglaterra: Prince Manor. Sólo esperaba que al maniático de Riddle no se le ocurriera llamarlo, antes de asegurarse que su esposa se encontraba bien.

Entró en la casa intempestivamente, el tiempo corría en su contra; la marca en el antebrazo de la chica estaba tomando una coloración azul-verdosa indicativo de que el instrumento que la marcó se encontraba envenenado. La chica tenía fiebre, deliraba y se agitaba llamándolo y repitiendo otro nombre con pánico: Bellatrix.

Esa maldita bruja se la pagaría, más tarde o más temprano lo haría. Se apresuró a buscar entre ingredientes y pociones todo aquello que necesitaba para mitigar los efectos del cruciatus y sobre todo del veneno; afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo; una hora y siete pociones después, la fiebre y los delirios empezaban a ceder.

A la madrugada, ya el peligro había pasado pero no se permitió recostarse al lado de ella; se sentía agotado, a punto de ser superado por la situación, pero no podía ni debía desistir; ahora menos que nunca. Tomó asiento al lado de la cama y se recostó sobre las rollizas piernas de su esposa, mientras reflexionaba acerca de los sucesos acontecidos. La marca en el brazo de Hermione era el recordatorio de lo que pasaría con ella y con los que eran como ella si Voldemort ganaba. La situación en el colegio era la prueba fiel de lo que ocurriría; tenía semanas sin dormir, trataba de hacer lo más llevadera la situación para los estudiantes dentro de Hogwarts, pero no era demasiado lo que podía hacer, más que administrar pociones calmantes y luego obliviar a los estudiantes cruciados, el Colegio era un verdadero infierno.

A pesar que desde la muerte de Albus no había logrado dormir dos horas seguidas, al parecer la cercanía de su esposa le dio la tranquilidad necesaria para descansar hasta que ya el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo. Aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió al sentir la fragancia familiar a frutos silvestres que desprendía el incontrolable cabello de Hermione; debía revisar el estado de sus heridas.

En ese mismo momento, el amanecer también golpeó los ambarinos ojos de Hermione, a pesar que los ojos le dolían de adentro hacia afuera como si una mano invisible tratara de arrancárselos de cuajo, al igual que su cuerpo que sentía doler y arder al mismo tiempo, tanto su piel como sus músculos y huesos en un malestar inmenso; pero a pesar de todo esto sentía una calidez extraña y familiar. Lo último que recordaba era ser absorbida por la magia de Dobby y el inmenso dolor que la hacía llamar a Severus. Por un momento creyó verlo, sentirlo y escucharlo; pero estaba segura que era un delirio, no podía ser que Severus hubiera acudido a su llamado, no podía haber sido... pero un peso cálido sobre sus piernas le hizo extender las manos para encontrar una larga cabellera lacia, cuyo tacto se le hizo particularmente conocido. El toque de la mujer castaña hizo que el mago abriera abruptamente sus negros ojos y sonriera; ella había despertado, la noche agotadora de pociones, hechizos y contra hechizos había rendido su fruto, el daño que los cruciatus rabiosos de Bellatrix y la herida maldita de la daga remitieron lo suficiente como para que ella no tuviera fiebre y estuviera despierta; aunque de sobra sabía que experimentaría aún fuertes dolores.

Severus sabía perfectamente que la fiebre y los delirios apenas habían cesado un par de horas atrás. Le aliviaban sobremanera que ella hubiese despertado tan pronto, sin dudas era una mujer muy fuerte y valiente. Sonrió, para de inmediato decir con su tono de voz habitual:

̶ Buenos días, señora Snape ̶ saludó incorporándose en ese instante, para ver a su muy sorprendida y sonrojada esposa.

̶ Buenos días Severus. Llegaste, me escuchaste ̶ decía la chica a media voz, mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama sin éxito alguno.

̶ ¿A qué horas pensabas informarme que habías despertado? ̶ retomaba el tono ácido y autoritario que empleaba para dirigirse a sus estudiantes.

̶ Sí, Severus, yo también te amo ̶ respondió la joven mujer con el mismo tono sarcástico de su marido.

El mago se dirigió a un armario de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, que la mujer no pudo apreciar debido a que en ese momento le daba la espalda. Definitivamente, su esposa era un excelente aprendiz.

Retornó al lado de ella mientras preparaba la siguiente fase del tratamiento. El cuerpo tiende con el tiempo a resistirse a la maldición cruciatus; en su caso así era luego de muchos años al servicio de Riddle, pero ella luego de la maldición de Dolohov en el Departamento de Misterios no había recibido magia oscura, y sumado a la daga envenenada y maldita, las cosas empeoraban.

La siguiente poción no debía tomarla, por el contrario debía hacerla penetrar en su piel. Una vez más la inquietísima Gryffindor trató de incorporarse sólo para sentir como si mil abejas aguijonearan todos sus músculos, al tiempo que sus articulaciones eran dislocadas; nada de eso pasaba, pero era lo que sentía. Sin querer de sus labios escapó un gemido de dolor y acto seguido se dejó caer nuevamente en las mullidas almohadas. La angustia y el sufrimiento plasmados en el rostro de la mujer que siempre había sido fuerte y valiente fue lo suficiente para que el ordinariamente imperturbable Severus Snape perdiera el dominio de sus nervios y dejara caer el vial con la poción que sostenía entre sus largos y pálidos dedos, si es que a la sustancia parcialmente etérea que contenía se le podía llamar poción; la que al hacer contacto con el piso alfombrado se evaporó en una nube de humo rojizo. De inmediato y sin siquiera detenerse llegó hasta el lado de la que era y sería para siempre la mujer de su vida; ella era la prioridad de su existencia y su nueva razón para derrotar a Voldemort; atrás había quedado el infantil recuerdo y la pasión adolescente que en su momento le inspirara Lily Evans Potter.

̶ Tranquila, son las secuelas de la maldición, luego de recibir el cruciatus muchas veces o el cuerpo se acostumbra hasta cierto punto, o enloqueces irremediablemente o ambas ̶ dijo al tiempo que empezaba a examinar detalladamente el cuerpo de la castaña.

̶ ¡Auch! Gracias por el alentador mensaje querido ̶ trataba de sonreír mientras las finas y ágiles manos de Severus se deslizaban sobre cada uno de sus músculos.

Se había hecho llegar otro vial de poción con un ligero movimiento de su varita; vertió una pequeña cantidad en sus manos y frotó ligeramente; de inmediato la sustancia tomó una forma etérea; mientras el mago masajeaba y presionaba en lugares precisos, algunas veces con movimientos suaves y lentos como una caricia, otras veces de forma más enérgica. Su fortuita paciente experimentaba con eso sensaciones dispares: cosquillas, placer, dolor...; la combinación de la terapia de contacto ancestral con la mágica y etérea poción hicieron que poco a poco el malestar fue desapareciendo, dando lugar a otras sensaciones; hacía casi un año que no tenían un espacio y tiempo tan íntimos, sus últimos encuentros habían sido momentos apresurados donde apremiaba el tiempo en lugares donde podían ser fácilmente descubiertos. Esta vez no era así, por un momento podrían permitirse olvidar la guerra, quienes eran y el papel que les tocaba en un conflicto que no era de ellos pero que los afectaba directamente.

Se levantó y encargó a los elfos de la casa el desayuno para su ama. Deseaba acercarse a ella íntimamente, pero temía por su salud luego de la tortura. Como siempre ella mostró ser una excepcional discípula cuando pudo leer esos pensamientos en la mente insondable de Severus, y como siempre decidida tomó la iniciativa ante las dudas de él:

̶ Severus... ven, acércate a mí; mis labios están deseosos de perderse en los tuyos... mi piel arde de deseo por tus besos ̶ el mago asombrado avanzó hacia el lecho del que hacía poco se había retirado, mientras su joven esposa continuaba su erótico discurso:

̶ Ven que aún me faltará recorrer tu cuello con mis besos; despacio mientras sientes el calor de mi respiración contra tu piel, deseo tu lengua haciendo cosas interesantes con ciertas partes sensibles de mi anatomía ̶ tales palabras produjeron en él un sobresalto, pero recuperando su acostumbrada compostura y actitud sonrió lascivamente para responder:

̶ Creo que varias pueden serlo...

̶ ¿Sí? ¿Por ejemplo...? ̶ preguntó la chica de rizados cabellos castaños.

̶ No sé... ̶ respondió el mago con timidez mitad real, mitad fingida.

̶ ¿De verdad no sabes? creo que podríamos... probar a ver cuál es el lugar más... indicado ̶ dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba lentamente alrededor de Severus, tal y como un león acecha a su presa.

̶ Es que pienso, pero me avergüenza decirlo ̶ respondió el hombre.

̶ ¿Te da vergüenza? Severus, por favor... eres mi esposo, ¿cómo te va a dar vergüenza? ̶ poco a poco el acecho de Hermione provocó que el mago de negros cabellos terminó acorralado contra la pared, guardando silencio, tragando en seco y escuchando las frases cargadas de erotismo.

̶ No tengas pena... dime ̶ continuó la mujer, con mirada maliciosa- Serán... ¿mis labios? ̶ decía mientras acariciaba sus rojizos labios con la yema de sus dedos.

̶ Dm... Se siente bien, pero no sé... ̶ logró balbucear el mago.

̶ Talvez... si sigues por aquí... ̶ mientras los dedos de la mujer delineaban lentamente la curva de su cuello hasta perderse en el escote del fino camisón de seda con el que Severus había reemplazado su ropa sucia y manchada de sangre.

̶ Hermione, no creo que esto esté bien ̶ logró articular el mago con dificultad.

̶ ¿No lo crees? ¿Y eso por qué? ̶ continuó la bruja con su sensual interrogatorio.

̶ Sabes Severus a mí me parece muy muy bien... ̶ dijo contra la piel de su cuello, mientras lo besa despacio y acaricia su piel con la punta de la lengua subiendo lentamente en busca de su boca.

̶ Dime Sev... ¿sigue pareciéndote mal? ̶ interrogó con una sonrisa de aparente inocencia pero a la vez cargada de malicia.

Por instantes la respiración del mago se acelera, naturalmente ama y desea a su joven esposa; pero aún duda, está convaleciendo de la tortura mágica más terrible que se ha concebido, agravada por haberla recibido de un ser totalmente sádico como Bellatrix Lestrange podía tener consecuencias físicas y mentales, su estado de salud era incierto y no quería arriesgarla innecesariamente, pero al parecer la castaña ya había concebido otros planes; no dejando tregua ni un solo instante al juego erótico que había iniciado y que no tenía pensado interrumpir dado que su tiempo como pareja estaba limitado al mínimo por las vicisitudes de la guerra y las particularidades de su unión.

̶ No creo que esto sea correcto... insisto ̶ Severus temblaba tratando de conservar una compostura que estaba lejos de sentir; mientras su joven esposa intentaba por todos los medios tentar aún más su ya excitada masculinidad.

̶ Mmm, dime, Sev... ̶ ronroneó seductoramente ̶ ¿qué sería lo correcto?

Mientras hablaba, acorralaba al mago poco a poco, y casi sin darse cuenta estaba ya de espaldas a la pared mientras Hermione seguía avanzando hasta apegar su cuerpo al suyo. Si bien es cierto era el epítome del autocontrol, todos tenemos un límite y Severus Snape había llegado al suyo, decidiéndose a seguirle el juego a la castaña.

̶ Ah, no sé, ¿qué tal esto? ̶ decía mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos hacia la boca de la chica metiéndolo hasta la mitad, y recibiendo a cambio de ella como respuesta su lengua enroscándose en torno a la extremidad mientras observaba al hombre directamente a los ojos en un desafío mudo.

̶ Creo que esto está mejor... ¿lo chupas un poquito? ̶ preguntó el mago con un dejo de malicia en su voz normalmente fría.

La Gryffindor sonrió satisfecha, lo ha hecho caer en su juego; y procede a chupar y lamer lentamente los dedos de Severus, quien no se ha quedado impávido, si no que ha acercado la bandeja del desayuno, Hermione ya no habla, se limita a acariciar sensualmente ahora dos de los largos y finos dedos del mago.

̶ Traje mermelada, ¿quieres? ̶ preguntó, mientras ponía el dulce sobre su dedo y lo llevaba a la boca de Hermione.

La joven mujer no pudo contener un gemido placentero mientras con la punta de su lengua recogía el dulce que su esposo le ofrecía.

̶ ¿Ya te los acabaste, verdad? ̶ cuestionó el mago.

̶ Mmm sí... quiero más... ̶ respondió la chica un tanto mimosa y coqueta.

̶ Yo pondré la miel en tus labios deliciosos y la comeré de ellos ̶ expresaba el hombre ya lejos de los prejuicios que lo habían limitado de acercarse a ella.

̶ Ven y bebe de mis labios todo el deseo que guardo por ti Severus, ̶ hablaba al tiempo que se apegaba al hombre junto a ella y se aferraba a su cuerpo, habían sido muchos meses separados; temía la inminente separación, siempre con el miedo perenne de que fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos.

̶ ¿Hay algo de deseo en ti? ¿Un poquito aunque sea? ̶ cuestionó el hombre ávido de escuchar una vez más de los labios de su amada, que no era un sueño, que lo amaba, que lo deseaba y que él, Severus Snape, el hombre con quien la vida jamás había sido justa, era verdaderamente amado por una criatura sublime y delicada como Hermione Granger.

̶ Severus, guardo todos los deseos ocultos que la pasión puede proporcionarnos para tu deleite, para que los tomes de mí. Bésame, toma la miel de mis labios y satisface mi deseo.

Si alguna reserva persistía en el corazón y la mente del mago, desaparecieron en ese justo momento. Cerró el espacio que lo separaba de la mujer y la abrazó apretándola contra sí mismo, acariciando su espalda y besando su boca con hambre y necesidad de ella; al tiempo que era correspondido con la misma hambre, pasión y deseo por la mujer entre sus brazos, que se aferraba al cuello del hombre frente a ella.

Se separaron unos segundos para verse a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras. Él bebió de sus besos y de la esencia de su piel tersa cargada de la pasión que la simple presencia del hombre con el que se había casado despertaba en ella, mientras la abrazaba acariciaba levemente sus hombros y sus dedos subían por el cuello hasta perderse entre los bucles de su cabello.

En el intercambio de un beso interminable, en el que ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse, de respiraciones compartidas y agitadas; en el que los dedos de uñas cortas de la chica se aferraron a la espalda del hombre en el desesperado e imposible intento de acercarse aún más a él; siendo inmediatamente correspondida por su pareja, aun a sabiendas que no podían estar más unidos aún; pero esta vez en una caricia íntima y dulce, poco a poco habían ido perdiendo el ardor precipitado de sus últimos encuentros; ella se permitió perderse en los profundos ojos negros de él; y él recupero el deseo de seguir luchando con el sólo reflejo de sí mismo en los diáfanos color canela de ella.

Eran dos y eran uno; Hermione delineó lentamente con la yema de su dedo índice las facciones angulosas del rostro de Severus; sus cejas, sus labios, la línea de su mandíbula y su larga nariz; el mago por su parte contemplo los rasgos de la mujer frente a él, contando y memorizando cada una de las finísimas y casi imperceptibles pecas que salpicaban su piel de porcelana. En un impulso volvió a besar sus labios; esta vez con hambre y sed de ella, mientras enredaba sus largos dedos en los rizos indómitos que la caracterizaban; ella los odiaba, él los amaba. Sus rizos eran ella, su sello y su individualidad, la representación de todas las cosas que la hacían especial y distinta.

La deseaba, debía admitir que por primera vez desde hacía mucho, quizás por primera vez en su vida; sus instintos lo dominaban. Tenían el derecho de poseerse mutuamente, y sólo los limitaba una guerra absurda fundamentada en las ideas estúpidas de un mestizo delirante. Quería unirse a ella, fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo; pero temía hacerle daño y este temor lo hizo frenar sus caricias hasta detenerlas por completo.

Ella, extrañada, le transmitió con una sola mirada su interrogante; tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus redondeados pechos, cubiertos sólo por una ligera camisilla interior; invitándolo a continuar con las sugerentes y candentes caricias que anteriormente hubiera interrumpido por las dudas que asolaban su mente.

Libre de todo prejuicio, sus manos vagaron por el cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso de la mujer que hacía meses era su esposa; ahí en la antigua mansión de la familia Prince, en el lecho donde generaciones y generaciones de ancestros suyos habían consumado el atávico ritual de la consumación matrimonial, algunos por amor, la mayoría por conveniencia.

Ahí a la plena luz de la mañana y entre las sábanas antiquísimas de lino y seda recorrió lenta y delicadamente cada centímetro de la femenina piel, mientras sus manos deslizaban fuera la prenda que cubría el torso de la chica; dejando al descubierto dos pechos medianos y redondos, coronados por un par de pezones marrón claro. Por un instante contemplo la visión ante sus ojos, mientras ella con un poco de pudor trató de cubrir su cuerpo con los brazos...

̶ No, por favor. Déjame verte, quiero grabar tu piel en mi memoria para llevarte conmigo aún si la muerte me sorprende allá afuera.

̶ Severus, no digas eso. Tú no morirás, eres el mejor soldado de esta guerra; si tú esperas que la muerte te sorprenda; déjame a mí también aprender de memoria tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu esencia... por si acaso la muerte me sorprende en la batalla, llevar tu recuerdo conmigo.

Atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hermione, mientras sus dedos recorrían la fina piel de su espalda y sus labios hambrientos besaban sus hombros desnudos. La mujer correspondía a las caricias recibidas por encima de la pesada ropa del mago, mientras trataba de deshacerse de aquella fila de botones interminables para terminar arrancando la casaca y la camisa de dos impacientes tirones.

Rodaron por la cama en medio de caricias dulces, era la primera vez que veían sus cuerpos con la meridiana claridad que sólo la luz del sol proporcionaba.

Severus besó con dulzura y delicadeza su cuerpo, bajando desde su cuello, pasando por la tierna piel que separaba sus pechos, por su abdomen y ombligo; con lentitud y ternura; acariciando con sus labios y legua. Quizás fuera la última vez que pudieran estar juntos, descendió a su vientre mientras sus manos retiraban la última prenda que cubría la desnudez de Hermione. Con suavidad separó sus muslos y deslizó sus dedos sobre los suaves rizos que lucían húmedos producto de la excitación de la chica.

Los largos dedos de Severus se deslizaron por entre los húmedos pliegues, al tiempo que su índice presionaba levemente el botoncito rosado donde sabía se centraba el placer del cuerpo femenino a su merced.

Poco a poco fue incrementando el nivel de sus caricias hasta hacerla sollozar de placer, y este fue el momento que consideró adecuado para adentrar su cuerpo en ella. Separó gentilmente sus piernas mientras se deslizaba en su interior, primero despacio y luego más rápido, en la placentera danza ancestral de los cuerpos que se unen para dar vida.

Ambos cuerpos fueron y vinieron una y otra vez, mientras las bocas intercambiaron besos y las manos prodigaron caricias mientras alcanzaban el éxtasis juntos. Fatigados de la rutina amorosa, se recostaron en el amplio lecho mientras Severus contemplaba la piel dorada de Hermione y sus largos dedos la recorrían lentamente repartiendo besos sobre la piel suave de sus hombros, y ella acariciaba los largos mechones oscuros de su cabello y lo miraba a los ojos con ternura y adoración.

Tomaron el desayuno olvidado durante su juego amoroso, y con tristeza tuvieron que admitir que era el momento de separarse nuevamente; él debía retornar a las filas mortífagas y ella a la clandestinidad al lado de Potter y Weasley. Afortunadamente contaba aún con un contacto dentro de la orden del fénix y sabía dónde estaban exactamente; nadie supo jamás que una vez por mes se veía con su otrora enemigo escolar Remus Lupin, y que jamás dejó de proveerle la poción matalobos necesaria para mantener su mal controlado y que ambos intercambiaban información y estrategias.

Con dolor en su corazón, dos horas después Severus dejaba a Hermione a la entrada de una pintoresca cabaña en la costa de Gales, donde una mujer rubia y antinaturalmente hermosa la esperaba.

Las lágrimas afloraron a los orbes color miel de Hermione Snape cuando se separó de su marido, quizás para no volverse a ver, o quizás no. Lo que no sabía en ese momento es que nunca más estaría sola, que esa mañana de amor había fructificado en el heredero del Príncipe Mestizo que ahora crecía en su vientre.

 **Vio Castro, agradezco tus comentarios y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos y ánimo.**


	15. Chapter 15: INDICIOS

**CAP. 15: INDICIOS.**

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de la señora Rowling, a excepción de la historia… contada como me hubiera gustado que fuera. Además de estar dedicado a mi amoadorado Alfa de mi corazón, este capitulo es para una de mis más fieles lectoras: Vio Castro y su pequeño príncipe Caleb.

 **Alfa, ya no te amoadoro… sólo te amo always.**

Fleur Delacour, ahora Weasley, recibió a Hermione en el linde de su jardín. En su mente y en la de todos, la chica sólo había ido a dar un paseo por la playa. Los recuerdos alterados coincidían tanto en Bill como en los acompañantes de la chica; hasta el duende malhumorado pensaba que había llegado con ellos… todos a excepción de una rubia extraña.  
Para ella no había pasado desapercibida la figura oscura que pasó fugazmente por la ventana, ni el rayo azulado de un obliviate. Se sintió confundida por un momento, pero poco después recordó que Harry y Ronald estuvieron desesperados toda la noche sin saber de su amiga; algo en su poco usual intuición le decía que mucho tenía que ver su ex profesor y ahora Director de Hogwarts.

Estaba casi segura que algo había pasado ahí, pero Hermione no le diría nada, eso lo daba por sentado.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que el siguiente horrocrux se encontraba en Gringotts, el asunto era ¿cómo entrar? Y sobre todo ¿cómo salir? Sin su varita tendría que arreglárselas con la de Bellatrix, y según le había explicado el señor Ollivander, dada la naturaleza rígida de la misma no sería tan sencillo, debía invertir gran cantidad de su energía mágica en conseguir la lealtad de esa varita en particular.

Dos noches más tarde sintió la calidez familiar en su alianza matrimonial, y escuchó unas pocas palabras susurradas en voz baja:

̶ Te espero tras el arrecife frente a la casa ̶la voz de Severus se desvaneció y el anillo volvió a su temperatura normal.

Con el sigilo que los últimos años de entrenamiento le habían dado, Hermione Granger o Hermione Snape tomó la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo mientras éste dormía y cubriéndose con ella salió al lugar de la cita. Un par de ojos azules soñadores percibieron cómo la pequeña puerta de la cocina se abría y cerraba silenciosamente.

Minutos después un hombre alto y delgado de cabellos oscuros y largos hasta el hombro se reunía con una mujer joven de rizado cabello castaño.

̶Hermione… ¿estás...? ̶la pregunta del hombre fue cortada por un beso y minutos después tuvo una respuesta:

̶Estoy muy bien, porque mi esposo es el mago más hábil e inteligente del mundo mágico ̶halagó la castaña a un asombrosamente sonrojado Snape.

En resumidas palabras le comentó el desquiciado plan de entrar en Gringotts, así como su idea de usar poción multijugos, pero comentándole que su reserva personal se había agotado, al igual que los ingredientes necesarios para prepararla. Con toda la arrogancia y el sarcasmo que lo caracterizaban, Severus Snape habló a su joven esposa:

̶ ¿Dígame Señora Snape… sabe usted quién es su esposo? ̶la mujer enrojeció visiblemente ante la burla del mago, sin atinar a responder nada coherente.

̶Eh... bueno... yo… Severus… ̶un beso por parte del hombre silenció los labios de Hermione.

̶Espera un momento̶ dijo el mago con una sonrisa desapareciéndose del lugar para retornar un par de minutos después con una cierta cantidad de pociones, ingredientes y algunas otras cosas que consideró podría necesitar Hermione.

̶¿Qué es todo esto Severus? ̶ preguntó la chica un tanto divertida por las eventuales exageraciones de su marido.

̶ Son sólo algunas cosas que puedes necesitar, por el momento, descansa y cuídate mucho. Sabes que no confío en ese par de buenos para nada, para protegerte… ̶una mirada a la expresión disgustada de la castaña hizo callar la ácida diatriba de Severus.

̶Sev… sabes que son mis amigos y les tengo cariño, y Harry antes se dejaría matar a permitir que algo malo me pase ̶para el espía no pasó desapercibido que ella evitó mencionar a Weasley como un potencial protector, y se quedó sólo exponiendo la certeza de que Potter cuidaría de ella.

Empezaba a clarear el día cuando la forzosamente fallida pareja tuvo que separarse. El corazón se les rompía en pedazos, pero ambos eran conscientes que para ser felices debían primero ganar la guerra. Por supuesto que la naturaleza Slytherin de Severus le decía que lo más conveniente sería tomar a su esposa e irse al rincón más recóndito del mundo; pero a la par su razón y su sangre fría le gritaban que nunca estarían seguros ni serían felices mientras el megalómano sociópata que era Tom Riddle existiera y tuviera poder en sus manos, recordaba también perfectamente el destino de los que habían osado desertar de las filas mortífagas y habían sido descubiertos: Regulus Black sufrió todas las torturas imaginables y recientemente habían cazado a Igor Karkarov, ninguno de los dos habían sobrevivido para contar que pasa con los traidores a la causa del "Señor Tenebroso"; y a esto debía forzosamente sumar que el estatus de sangre de su amada la convertía de por sí en una proscrita. Así que con nostalgia se dieron un beso, ella se alejó en dirección a la casa de Bill y Fleur; mientras él esperó unos minutos antes de desaparecer en dirección a Cokeworth.

Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, la estancia en El Refugio fue trepidante; durante todo un mes y con la certeza de tener relativa seguridad ahí; Hermione puso en práctica un régimen de entrenamiento que haría palidecer a cualquier sargento del mundo. Estaba resuelta a por cualquier medio hacer que sus amigos asimilaran la mayor cantidad posible de los hechizos que había aprendido de Severus; en el caso de Harry era considerablemente sencillo, dado que tenía cierto talento natural para ellos y era más dócil al momento de acatar lo que su amiga decía. En cambio el pelirrojo Weasley era torpe y haragán a decir no más, siempre tenía la excusa o el reproche a flor de labios para no hacer nada de nada; afortunadamente para Hermione y para él mismo, Bill y Fleur estaban más que de acuerdo en que debían aprender nuevas habilidades e inclusive participaban de las sesiones de entrenamiento obsesivo impuesto por la castaña durante dos semanas consecutivas; insistía en que era imperioso que aprendieran al menos la maldición asesina, a pesar de que Harry se resistía, era consiente totalmente que si ibas a una guerra era a matar antes que otro te matara.

Luego de practicar cuanto encantamiento defensivo y maldición posible con los demás, Hermione leía y releía una infinidad de libros asimilando todo lo que podría serles útil; al haber perdido su varita hacía todo lo posible por canalizar su magia correctamente usando de la que perteneciera a Bellatrix. Indudablemente sus hechizos eran cada vez más potentes y efectivos, el aún convaleciente Garrick Ollivander no tuvo más que reconocer que se encontraba ante una bruja excepcionalmente poderosa a pesar de su juventud; él había trabajado con varitas toda su vida, había visto a su padre y abuelo hacerlo mucho antes que el siquiera soñara con empuñar una; y esa en particular era tan caprichosa y poderosa como su otrora dueña, eso le daba la certeza de que la niña-bruja ante sus ojos era más poderosa de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

Una de esas noches, aproximadamente dos semanas después de su llegada, Harry vio con horror como su amiga se desvanecía; para tranquilizarlo la muchacha le dijo que sólo era porque había descuidado su alimentación y que pronto pasaría, pero no fue así, era cada vez más frecuente; nadie a excepción de una silenciosa y extraña chica rubia intuyó que era lo que pasaba.

En la noche del 28 de abril de 1998, Luna Lovegood entró en la habitación de su amiga; llevaba un plato de sopa de pollo porque la castaña no probaba bocado hacía casi dos semanas sin que su cuerpo expulsara la comida apenas ingerida. La rubia la miró con preocupación, podía percibir un aura poderosa y distinta emanando de su amiga; no era ella, sino algo o alguien más. Sabía que Hermione no tomaba en consideración la mayor parte de sus creencias, pero hacía días miraba a un bakeneko azul rondándola; eso según sabía era señal que su amiga esperaba un bebé.

Así como era su naturaleza de espontánea, Luna se lo hizo saber a Hermione:

̶Tienes un bakeneko azul rondándote, Herms ̶la castaña miró a su amiga con extrañeza, aunque estaba plenamente consciente que de Luna Lovegood podía provenir casi cualquier cosa.

̶Disculpa Luna, pero no me siento demasiado bien… ̶trató de cortar la Gryffindor a su soñadora amiga Ravenclaw, pero la rubia continuó hablando.

̶Herms, conmigo no tienes que disimular, sé tu secreto, aunque no planeo decírselo a nadie, no me mires así -cortó la rubia al observar la mirada de reproche y horror de su amiga- sabes que sé que lo amas… al profesor Snape, lo que no sé es cómo te las has ingeniado para verlo.

̶Luna, está bien… lo que tú no sabes es que hace casi un año me casé con Severus, y sí nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas desde que tuvo que huir. Lo que no sé es si en verdad estoy esperando un hijo, todo parece indicar que sí ̶finalizó la mujer de cabellos rizados con la mirada perdida y el semblante preocupado.

La chica Lovegood asintió levemente, no podía ocultar que se sentía feliz por su amiga, pero tampoco que le preocupaba; se estaba exponiendo demasiado y podía resultar peligroso si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Un par de pases de varita y un conjuro de diagnóstico confirmaron las sospechas, pero una onda de energía proveniente del vientre de Hermione cortó el efecto del hechizo, al parecer el bebé había heredado la gentileza de carácter de su padre y no deseaba ser molestado.

̶ ¿Estás segura de seguir con la búsqueda Hermione? Sabes que podría ser peligroso ̶la duda se reflejó por instantes en los ojos de la rubia, mientras dos lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por el rostro de la madre en espera.

̶ Sí, Luna ̶ dijo Hermione ̶ ahora más que nunca, debo hacerlo… por él o ella.

̶ Él… ̶ al ver la expresión de confusión en su amiga Luna aclaró. ̶ Es él, es un niño, lo sé porque el bakeneko que te ronda es azul, cuando son niñas es blanco.

Hermione no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las extrañas teorías de la extraña Ravenclaw, y dudaba de la existencia de esos animales que sólo ella veía; pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que el sombrero por algo la había enviado a la casa de los sabios; sonrió y se acarició el vientre donde latía imperceptiblemente una nueva vida.

̶ Algún día serás un gran hombre y un gran mago tal como tu padre, estarás muy orgulloso de él y él lo estará de ti. ̶ le dijo la bruja de alborotados cabellos a su hijo no nacido, pensando en la mejor manera de hacérselo saber al padre de la criatura, aunque sabía que debía esperar a que él la buscara debido a la inestable situación en la que se desenvolvía cada día; aunque estaba segura que estaría tanto o más feliz que ella con la noticia.


	16. CAP 16: UNA ALIADA INESPERADA

**CAP. 16: UNA ALIADA INESPERADA.**

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de la señora Rowling, a excepción de la historia… contada como me hubiera gustado que fuera.

 **Alfa, ya no te amoadoro… sólo te amo always.**

El plan para entrar en Gringotts era en extremo arriesgado. Los prófugos más buscados del mundo mágico ya habían hecho una incursión similar cuando invadieron el edificio del Ministerio de Magia, y se habían valido del mismo medio: Poción Multijugos. Desconocían si esta vez tendrían éxito o si por el contrario, el nuevo orden mortífago estaba prevenido de tal estratagema y habían establecido algún nuevo tipo de control. Hermione confiaba en que no, o por el contrario, Severus habría encontrado el modo de advertirle.

Luego de aquella noche cuando le entregara la poción, no había recibido ninguna noticia. Prácticamente estaba volando a ciegas desde esa noche, y a pesar que moría de ganas de contarle las novedades acerca de su estado, sabía que no era prudente hacerlo; podría estar en presencia de la bestia detestable de Riddle y no deseaba poner a su esposo en tal predicamento, sobre todo porque era consciente de lo delicada de su situación y que el mínimo indicio de traición le costaría la vida, y la misión por la que había trabajado arduamente durante más de 16 años se iría por tierra; no lo haría, debía ser sensata y astuta, ya vendría el momento adecuado para darle la noticia a Severus.

Por su parte, en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la conocida e injustamente aborrecida figura del Director Snape miraba a la nada; su mente se perdía en recuerdos, pensamientos y reflexiones. Hacía casi un año su vida había dado dos giros: primero se había casado con una maravillosa mujer de la que aún no entendía el por qué se había enamorado de él; y casi inmediatamente se vio separado de ella quizá para siempre. En esa misma torre su destino terminó de ser sellado el día en que se vio empujado a terminar con la vida del único hombre al que podría haber llamado su amigo, Albus se había encargado de manipular las cosas al punto de que el juramento inquebrantable realizado con una desesperada Narcissa Malfoy sólo fue la última piedra en su sepulcro.

¿Dónde estaría ella? ¿Estaría bien? ¿A qué peligros le tocaría enfrentarse? Temía por su seguridad, deseaba que toda esa basura de guerra terminara de una vez por todas, que el niño Potter cumpliera su misión; sólo esperaba que tantos años de sacrificio no fueran en vano y verse libre de una vez por todas de Voldemort y sus secuaces dementes, sólo por ella, para poder verse en sus ojos otra vez, para poder escuchar el tintineo de su risa clara y feliz. ¡Por Merlín, esa niña lo había vuelto un cursi de lo peor! Hasta hace un año o dos quizás, su destino le importaba bastante poco, sólo esperaba vivir lo suficiente para que su promesa a Lily se cumpliera; ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas vivir, sobrevivir a esa maldita guerra para volver a verla a ella, a la niña sabelotodo de la que se había enamorado, y que sorprendentemente le correspondía con igual intensidad.

Cuantas aspiraciones frustradas se tejían en torno a su matrimonio; él hubiera deseado ofrecerle a su esposa una vida normal y feliz, como seguramente podría ofrecerle algún otro mago que no fuera él. Ella era como una linda muñeca de porcelana, o eso pensaba hasta que vio de todo lo que era capaz; le parecía lejana la noche en la que ella y sus amigos entraron al Departamento de Misterios, donde le había hecho frente no sólo a magos poderosos si no también despiadados, de esa incursión Dolohov conservaba aun cicatrices que había jurado cobrarle.

Estaba pensando en buscarla, cuando la marca en su antebrazo empezó a arder, maldito Riddle, pensó para sí, respiró profundamente para refrenar sus emociones mientras se sacaba la alianza mágica y la ocultaba en un bolsillo oculto de su levita; no deseaba que fuera descubierta por ninguno de esos seres inmundos; y por el nivel de dolor en su marca deducía que la pasaría muy mal con Voldemort; echó un último vistazo al castillo y con un ondeo de su capa se desapareció rumbo a Malfoy Manor.

Esa noche no pudo retornar a Hogwarts. Voldemort estaba de un humor particularmente irascible desde la destrucción de su horrocrux. El siniestro mago esta vez lo había llevado a los límites de la extenuación, y de no haber sido interrumpido por las noticias de una misión fallida encomendada a los hermanos Lestrange, posiblemente lo hubiera matado.

La distracción ocasionada fue aprovechada por Narcissa, que no olvidaba que debía a Severus la vida de su hijo. En un descuido de todos los presentes, desapareció a su amigo hasta una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, donde nadie iba usualmente y ahí curó sus heridas como tantas veces había hecho ya con Lucius, Draco y con ella misma. Maldito Riddle, mestizo de porquería, ni siquiera era de sangrepura; para ella era más que humillante la situación a la que se veía sometida en su propia casa. Miró el cuerpo de Severus desfallecido, presa de una fiebre atroz y empezaba a delirar. Ella sospechaba que su amigo escondía muchos secretos, y cuando entre sueños le escuchó susurrar un nombre se alegró de haberlo sacado a tiempo del alcance de oídos indiscretos: "Hermione", eso había dicho, un nombre de mujer; hasta donde sabía ese era el nombre de la chiquilla sangresucia amiga de Potter. En su mente Slytherin empezó a barajar posibilidades, ¿sería que el inalcanzable maestro Snape se había vuelto a enamorar? No podía ser, esa niña era o había sido su alumna; además era una sangresucia. Aunque pensándolo bien él mismo era mestizo, y su gran amor también había sido una nacida de muggles.

¿Qué cosas piensas, Cissy?, se dijo, mientas miraba su reflejo desastrado en el espejo. No era ni la sombra de la imponente mujer que solía ser; una sonrisa de sincera felicidad cruzó su rostro al pensar que quizás Severus tenía una oportunidad aunque fuera remota de ser feliz si esa chica le había gustado; era fuerte, a pesar de los maltratos de Bellatrix no se había roto, otros en su lugar hubieran enloquecido cuando menos. A pesar de todo, trató de bloquear a lo inmediato dentro de su mente los pensamientos que momentos antes la habían invadido, pues si Bella o Voldemort accedían a esos recuerdos ella misma y sobre todo Severus se verían en grave peligro.

Si lo que sospechaba era cierto, podía considerar afortunada a la pequeña bruja sangresucia; ella daría todo el oro que una vez tuvo en Gringotts por que su esposo fuera la mitad del hombre leal y confiable que era Severus; una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla al recordar a Remus, el único hombre a quien ella consideraba que pudo haber tenido ese lugar en su vida. Algo que no pudo ser, entre muchas varias razones porque ella estaba comprometida con Lucius, el chico era menor que ella, pobre, mestizo y sobre todo sus padres jamás hubieran tolerado que se casara con un hombre lobo. El paso del tiempo y su sentido del deber le habían enseñado a tenerle cierto cariño y respeto a Lucius, pero cada día se sentía más decepcionada de la falta de carácter de su esposo; definitivamente era solamente una cara bonita, nada más; poco a poco el respeto se había transformado en lástima y repulsión.

Suspiró audiblemente, ya era tarde para lamentarse; a veces envidiaba el valor de Andrómeda para defender su amor aunque le costara perderlo todo. Ahora ella tenía una familia que la amaba, y ella debía conformarse con un mal esposo y hacer todo lo posible por proteger a su hijo de las consecuencias devenidas de las estupideces de Lucius. Supo en su última visita al Callejón Diagón que su sobrina había tenido un hijo, las ironías de la vida; de una forma u otra, su amor platónico, aquel chiquillo solitario de mirada inteligente que recordaba de sus años en Hogwarts era parte de su familia, estaba segura que Remus daría su vida si era preciso para mantener a su familia a salvo; ¡que distinta hubiera sido su vida si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de decir no, cuando debió decirlo!

El desasosiego del mago inconsciente aún, sacó a la normalmente gélida Narcissa Malfoy de sus sentimentales cavilaciones, otra vez volvía a llamarla en medio de sus delirios: "Hermione", con angustia, pero también adivinaba algo más… ¿amor quizás?

Se acercó hasta el lecho del convaleciente, y conjuró un paño húmedo para bajar la fiebre; no sabía qué maldiciones había empleado Voldemort esta vez, había sido magia no verbal; pero ella y todos en las filas tenebrosas sabían de la legendaria resistencia de Severus, sólo Bella podía soportar un crucio mejor que él; la diferencia es que Snape se destacaba por su estoicismo y ella por disfrutar del dolor propio y ajeno con un deleite enfermizo.

La fiebre no cedía, debía asegurarse de bajarla pronto y decidió tomar medidas drásticas; un pase de su varita despojó al mago de sus ropas, que rápidamente levitaron hacia una silla cercana; pero en el proceso la rubia vio rodar al piso un objeto pequeño y brillante. La curiosidad pudo más y levantó el objeto del suelo. ¡Sus dudas estaban aclaradas, había alguien en la vida de su amigo, esa sortija era la prueba! Un examen más minucioso reveló las letras dentro: H.J.G. entonces sus sospechas eran totalmente ciertas; se apresuró a ocultar la joya entre sus ropas, cualquiera que la encontrara y habrían problemas; ya se las arreglaría ella para retornarlo a su dueño cuando fuera oportuno.

Decidió que sería más prudente encargar el cuidado del mago herido a su elfina particular; la había heredado al casarse y era un poco vieja, pero estaba segura que le era totalmente leal. Sabía de sobra que Lucius y cualquiera de los que estaban ahí no perderían la oportunidad de congraciarse con el engendro infernal al que servían aprovechando el estado de Severus, y que de esa forma era vulnerable.

Llamó a la elfina y salió de la habitación sellándola con un hechizo indetectable similar a un fidelio; deberían arrancarle la verdad antes para poder encontrar a Severus.

Las primeras luces de la mañana despertaron de su letargo a Severus Snape, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse en una cama desconocida y con la única presencia de una diminuta y anciana elfina doméstica, a la que había visto al servicio de Narcissa; Riddle lo había usado de su conejillo de indias, algo tramaba, dado que el efecto del hechizo que había empleado en él era ligeramente distinto de la maldición cruciatus, en parte se sentía muy parecido a la cercanía de un dementor; eso sin contar una serie de golpes y heridas ya conocidas por él, que caracterizaban las sesiones de "diversión" de Tom Riddle. Desconocía como había llegado hasta esa habitación, lo último que recordaba era la lacia cabellera de Cissy y sus ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación.

Desconocía cuanto tiempo había permanecido así, pudieron ser horas o días, y pudo percatarse que sólo lo cubrían las sábanas; una ojeada a la habitación le mostró donde se encontraban sus ropas, las cuales adivinaba ensangrentadas. Buscó la su alianza en su dedo y recordó de improviso que la había guardado entre sus ropas y bajo un hechizo desilusionador. Necesitaba salir de ahí, por lo que trató de levantarse de la cama, siendo bloqueado por la magia de la elfina que lo miró con reproche.

-¿Qué crees que haces, criatura? — siseó molesto el hombre a la elfina, que sólo lo miraba entre aterrada y resuelta; sabía que no debía emplear su magia contra un mago, pero su ama le había ordenado que no dejara salir al profesor Snape, y cumpliría con su deber, ya luego se castigaría por atacar al amigo de su ama.

-¡Señor, Sammy es elfina buena, Sammy obedece a su ama Cissy, el ama Cissy dijo a Sammy que no dejara salir al señor de la habitación hasta que ella llegara! — chilló la elfina con voz excesivamente aguda y desagradable que provocó un intenso dolor de cabeza a Severus.

Luego de esas palabras la criatura desapareció de la estancia, mientras Severus buscaba frenéticamente su varita entre sus ropas, detestaba perder el control y si estaba ahí era precisamente porque algo había resquebrajado sus barreras.

Se vistió y buscó el anillo; no estaba, sintió crecer el pánico como hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Si llegaba a manos equivocadas estaba muerto y lo que es peor, llevaría seres indeseados directamente hasta Hermione.

No pudo entretenerse más en tan atemorizantes ideas, porque la puerta se abrió, mostrando el rostro preocupado de la matriarca Malfoy.

-Severus, has despertado — dijo con alivio la mujer de rubios cabellos sueltos y desordenados, era notoria la decadencia de la familia en el aspecto de la mujer que antes presumía de galas y elegancia permanente.

-Narcissa, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué me ocurrió?— para su interlocutora, era palpable la inquietud en el siempre ecuánime Severus Snape.

-Bueno, él… —la duda y el temor ensombrecieron el pálido rostro de la menor de las hermanas Black — el Lord desquitó su rabia contigo, y me parece experimentó sus maleficios "mejorados" en ti.

-Cissy… —titubeó el siempre seguro de sí mismo Director de Hogwarts — dentro de mi ropa había algo… algo que… — la mujer no lo dejó continuar.

-Toma, nadie más lo ha visto. Eres afortunado amigo mío, la chica es una gran mujer —luego de muchos meses, Narcissa Malfoy sonrió con algo parecido a la felicidad — luego que del desayuno podrás irte, mis felicitaciones a ti y a ella…

Severus Snape miró perplejo hacia la puerta que se cerraba. Al parecer, la vida dejaba de ser injusta con él.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAP. 17: EL REGRESO A LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS.**

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de la señora Rowling, a excepción de la historia… contada como me hubiera gustado que fuera.

 **Alfa, te amo always.**

Para los magos habían tres lugares extremadamente seguros: Gringotts, El Ministerio de Magia y Hogwarts.

Ya Hermione Granger había planificado la infiltración en dos de esos lugares, en el caso del Ministerio de Magia más de una vez, y en esa peripecia no dejó de tener en mente a Snape un segundo...

Ahora mientras esperaba que la adrenalina bajara luego de descender del dragón sobre el cual habían huido de Gringotts, su mente ya planeaba la manera de ingresar en Hogwarts.

Quizás para otra adolescente de 18 años eso hubiera sido demasiado, pero ella era Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de su generación y sabelotodo insufrible por excelencia; además del mejor discípulo que su esposo Severus Snape había tenido en casi 20 años de enseñanza; ella no flaquearía ni desmerecería el arduo entrenamiento al que se había sometido durante los últimos años al lado del ahora Director de Hogwarts, se lo debía a él que arriesgaba su vida todos los días, se lo debía a Harry que llevaba a cuestas una misión que nunca pidió, y se lo debía al hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Con ropas secas, y los ánimos renovados, la joven mujer y sus acompañantes emprendieron el viaje hasta el poblado mágico de Hogsmeade. La entrada en el banco les había proporcionado un cuarto horrocrux: la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

Se ocultaron como mejor pudieron en los alrededores, pero no podían permanecer mucho tiempo merodeando, necesitaban ir a Hogwarts, pero debían idear el cómo. El ambiente se sentía frío, desolado y al alzar la vista lo vio, el pueblo era permanentemente sobrevolado por una bandada de dementores; ahora entendía el porqué de las calles desiertas, tenían que encontrar pronto un lugar donde guarecerse y no podía ser en Las Tres Escobas, **pues** eran demasiado conocidos ahí, aparte del hecho de ser buscados por el Ministerio.

Con todo esto, se dirigieron a un callejón cercano tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro, cuando los entes los percibieron y descendieron en picada hacia ellos. La imprudencia de su amigo Harry lo hizo convocar el legendario patronus del ciervo, con el que la superó en los TIMOS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; aunque eran tantos que ni ella ni Harry se dieron abasto; para variar Ronald se había quedado paralizado del miedo y poco le faltó para ser besado.

La oportuna intervención del dueño del Cabeza de Puerco salvó a Ronald de ser besado por el dementor y de que los tres fuesen capturados por carroñeros nuevamente, quienes ante el conocido patronus de Harry habían ya iniciado la búsqueda de El Niño Que Vivió. Hermione trataba de no pensar en el sufrimiento de Severus si ella era capturada nuevamente, estaba consciente que de suceder eso la misión de ambos podría fracasar y el trabajo de toda una vida de su Príncipe sería en vano.

Para su sorpresa y vuelta a la realidad, este hombre era el hermano menor de Albus Dumbledore, aunque al parecer le tenía cierto rencor; ya luego averiguaría la razón, pero esa antipatía era por momentos compartida por ella misma cuando pensaba en que el padre de su hijo y su mejor amigo casi hermano estaban atados a una misión suicida por órdenes de ese viejo que además estaba muerto.

Las dependencias privadas del menor de los Dumbledore eran sencillas, poco iluminadas, tan caóticas como las de su difunto hermano pero con un aspecto de sordidez y abandono propio de aquellos que ya no esperan nada de la vida; la estancia era presidida por el retrato de una niña de unos 13 años, rubia y con los penetrantes ojos azules que la identificaban como una Dumbledore. La castaña pensó si viviría para tener una hija de esa edad, ¿sería como la del retrato? Imposible, seguramente sería castaña como ella o quizás parecida a la mujer de mirada triste en el cuadro del salón principal de La Hilandera.

Hermione sonrió y acarició su vientre imperceptible para todos, menos para el anfitrión, quien en un descuido de los otros dos jóvenes le tendió una cadena con un pendiente grabado con una runa que se notaba muy antiguo:

-Úselo, y él —dijo, señalando a duras penas el abdomen de la joven mujer ante él— estará a salvo en lo que se avecina.

Hermione recibió el inesperado obsequio mientras superaba el asombro de haber sido descubierta en su pequeño gran secreto; pero claro, no podría ser de otra forma con un Dumbledore.

Luego de esto y de haber conversado con Harry, el hombre le susurró algo al cuadro al cuadro de su hermana; la muchacha desapareció de la pintura y a los pocos minutos se develó un pasaje del que salió un muy maltratado Neville Longbottom y una demacrada pero sonriente Luna Lovegood. Hermione pensó qué diferente sería todo de haber llegado su esposo a su encuentro, aunque sabía que sería imposible dada la situación en la que se encontraba; aunque no dudaba que Severus estaba al tanto de la existencia de ese pasaje y que no sólo lo toleraba si no que encubría su existencia de los demás mortífagos que se habían acuartelado en el colegio.

La entrada clandestina daba a la Sala de los Menesteres, y al parecer era el único acceso secreto que no había sido bloqueado. Dentro de la sala donde se refugiaban los más rebeldes estudiantes del colegio, los integrantes del Trío (o Dueto y medio) de Oro fueron recibidos como héroes. Pronto la voz se corrió y la voz ampliada del Director Severus Snape se escuchó hasta en el último rincón del castillo, reclamaba que todo el alumnado se congregara en el salón del comedor a lo inmediato.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione al escuchar esa voz, y con mucha más emoción de la que demostraba, se encaminó con todos los demás a donde el Director los citaba, ansiosa por verlo una vez más aunque fuera a lo lejos; estaba plenamente segura que posiblemente las cosas se tornaran difíciles para todos a partir del momento en que Severus y Harry estuviesen cara a cara.

Tal como lo había pensado, la pelea empezó; Minerva y Filius se enfrentaron a Severus; por su parte Hermione no podía intervenir, con la desesperación que eso le producía; no dudaba de las habilidades mágicas excepcionales que él poseía, pero también sabía que sus maestros eran magos poderosísimos y que para ellos su marido era un traidor, un asesino y un mortífago.

Un par de movimientos magistrales de la varita del Príncipe Mestizo no sólo bloqueó los hechizos de los maestros de Transformaciones y Encantamientos sino que también dejaron inconscientes a los hermanos Carrow y le dieron el tiempo suficiente para huir bajo la forma de una columna de humo negro, dejando a Hermione con una sensación de desasosiego en el pecho. Sabía que él la había visto, nadie más percibió el cambio en los insondables ojos negros del pocionista, únicamente ella; al igual que nadie vio el amor y la angustia en los ojos color caramelo de Hermione Snape, solo él.

Inmediatamente después que Severus huyera por segunda vez de Hogwarts, los preparativos para la batalla no se hicieron esperar. Toda la resistencia mágica estaba ahí: La Orden del Fénix, el Ejército de Dumbledore, hasta la anciana Augusta Longbottom llegó a poner a las órdenes su varita.

A estas alturas de la guerra ya la señora Weasley había abandonado su lloriqueo idiota de "son solo niños". Se había dado cuenta que la guerra era así, y que todos eran soldados que debían pelear hasta la última gota de sangre si no querían sucumbir ante la tiranía absurda y los delirios de pureza de un ser totalmente desquiciado; nunca dejaría el temor materno de que algo le pasara a sus hijos o a Harry o a Hermione; pero se había resignado ante lo inminente dándose cuenta que la vida y las circunstancias habían obligado a toda esa generación a hacerse adultos a la fuerza y antes de tiempo y en el fondo esperaba que sus hijos hicieran honor a los principios que ella y Arthur habían tratado de inculcarles.

Hermiome veía al cielo deseando que Severus estuviera bien, mientras una Minerva McGongall de aspecto frágil y enfermizo pero con todo el temple de una leona daba instrucciones a diestro y siniestro acerca de las medidas a tomar para defender el castillo; todo fue puesto en pro de la defensa: los animales de Hagrid, las plantas de Pomona, las pociones de Horace, las estatuas encantadas como gigantescos goles respondiendo al llamado de defender Hogwarts y hasta los artilugios de broma de los gemelos Weasley.

Llegado el momento todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas, grandes y pequeños dentro del castillo alzaron sus varitas para fortalecer las barreras mágicas, a Hermione le dieron náuseas al ver la terrorífica efectividad del Repello Inmicum, definitivamente debía tener mucho de Artes Oscuras un encantamiento que provocaba que los magos se desintegraran en el acto al tratar de cruzar la barrera.

Se obligó a sacar a Severus de su mente pues sabía que debían encontrar el otro horrocrux y además destruir el que tenían en su poder; la espada estaba fuera de su alcance, debían descender hasta la Cámara de los Secretos para obtener el colmillo del basilisco; a Harry se le ocurrió mandarla con Ron; al bajar a la Cámara, para su sorpresa Hermione comenzó a exasperarse como nunca: no entendía cómo era posible que Ron fuera tan idiota, o cómo no podía realizar hechizos básicos en el momento adecuado. Al parecer las únicas cosas que hacía decentemente eran jugar ajedrez mágico y atajar quaffles ante el aro; ni siquiera comer, definitivamente continuaba haciéndolo igual que cuando era un chiquillo de 11 años, como si la comida fuese a salir huyendo de él.

Pensaba en todas esas cosas mientras descendían a la cámara, afortunadamente había algo más que Ron hacía bien: tratar de imitar a Harry, por eso sabía cómo hacer que la cámara se abriera. Una en un millón, se dijo Hermione; la verdad no le perdonaba que los hubiera abandonado durante la búsqueda y menos aún que hubiera pasado medio viaje hablando mal de Severus y ella reprimiéndose para no maldecirlo, hasta que su varita se rompiera por sobresfuerzo.

Destruir el horrocrux dentro de la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff fue relativamente sencillo, a pesar que las maldiciones protectoras les atacaran, el amuleto entregado por Aberforth hizo su trabajo y repelió todas las agresiones; debía recordar agradecérselo y pedirle que le explicara su naturaleza luego que la guerra terminara; claro, si es que lograban sobrevivir.

En la mente de Hermione lo único que cabía era el deseo de que Severus y su hijo estuvieran bien; no lograba sacar esa idea de su mente por más que tratara de bloquearla; su distracción fue aprovechada por Ronald, quien en un impulso hizo algo que deseaba hace ya algún tiempo: la besó.

El pago a tal acción fue una fuerte bofetada y la varita de la castaña lista para empezar a disparar hechizos sin parar. El pelirrojo la miraba debatiéndose entre el miedo, la sorpresa y la indignación por la respuesta de Hermione, y habló, esta vez y para variar, únicamente para empeorar las cosas:

-Hermione, ¿qué rayos te pasa? —dijo el muchacho evidenciando ser totalmente corto de entendimiento, dado que a nadie le gusta que le besen sin permiso, consiguiendo con esto incrementar la rabia de una muy enojada castaña.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Te atreves Ronald Weasley a preguntar qué me pasa? —dijo la chica, sintiendo como la molestia subía cada vez más como un recipiente que se llena inexorablemente y que amenaza peligrosamente con desbordarse.

Vamos, Hermy —dijo el chico con un tono y actitud que pretendían ser seductoras, pero que sólo ridiculizaban aún más su aspecto de fantoche— sé que te gusto desde tercero, deberías estar feliz y agradecida de que te besara, porque debes estar consciente que bonita no eres, y además eres más fría que un témpano, vamos, si casi igualas a Snape —dijo el pelirrojo pretendiendo con sus palabras congraciarse con la muchacha, obteniendo el efecto contrario, sobre todo por haber hecho referencia a Severus.

Hermione, aparentemente retomando la calma habló en un tono bajo, y engañosamente calmo; muy similar al que usaba habitualmente Severus:

-¿Me gustas? Ja, sí claro, como me gustaría besar a un escreguto; ¿no soy bonita? Creo que algunos por ahí no piensan igual que tú… ¿fría? No sé, quizás eres tú el inepto que ni puede, ni podrá, ni sabe ni sabrá cómo encender a una mujer, porque claro, las regaladas como Lavender no cuentan. Así que mejor cierra tu asquerosa boca que no pasa de decir estupideces, por favor. No te olvides que si aprobaste fue por mí, y que el puesto de guardián no lo hubieras ganado si no hubiera hechizado a Cormac; además que sin esta no tan bonita bruja hubieras muerto más de una vez desde los 11 años y desde la primer semana de la búsqueda —dijo la bruja mordiendo cada palabra y sin alzar la voz de forma fría, metódica y cruel, digna de cualquier Slytherin de sangrepura y sin dejar de apuntar al pelirrojo con la varita.

Ante tales palabras y con la inminente amenaza de ser maldecido, Ronald Weasley tragó en seco y su rostro adquirió una enfermiza tonalidad verdosa, parecida a cuando recibió su propia maldición tragacaracoles durante segundo año. El temor lo hizo callar, sabía que Hermione era mucho más poderosa que él y que estando enojada era tanto o más peligrosa que un mortífago.

La chica aún molesta por el atrevimiento y levemente asqueada por el beso no deseado, se adentró por los túneles de la cámara buscando la salida; aún recordaba como Severus le había enseñado el hechizo Defeurt que permitía volar a los mortífagos y a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix; era magia oscura y no hubiera deseado que Ron la viera realizarlo, pero ¿qué más daba ahora? Se concentró lo suficiente y ascendió hasta la superficie en una estela de bruma blanca luminosa, ella, al no tener la Marca Tenebrosa conseguía materializar el hechizo de forma análoga a los miembros de la Orden.

A unos metros detrás de ella, Weasley observaba pasmado y ligeramente envidioso, en su interior se hizo una pregunta ¿Cómo era posible que una sangresucia lograra tales niveles de magia? Desconocía que ese pensamiento muy pronto lo traicionaría, para su desgracia; su mente corta no tenía respuesta a esa interrogante, conjuró una escoba y salió de ahí; no vería más a Hermione hasta el incidente en la Sala de Menesteres, donde pudo entrever que a pesar de que Draco Malfoy seguía siendo un idiota sin remedio, algo había cambiado dentro de él, esto en cierta forma le alegraba dado que conocía del cariño que Severus le tenía al rubio engreído cabeza hueca.

Mientras Hermione recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts escuchando el atronador choque de los hechizos y maldiciones contra las barreras protectoras y cruzándose con magos y brujas de todas las edades tratando desesperadamente de mantener al colegio y a Harry a salvo.

Una visión irrumpió en la mente de Harry, llevándolos en dirección a la Casa de Los Gritos, ahí Hermione Granger, ahora Snape, sería testigo impotente de un hecho que le destrozaría el corazón y cambiaría su vida radicalmente.


	18. Chapter 18 LA IRA DE LA PRINCESA

**CAP. 17: LA IRA DE LA PRINCESA.**

 _Nominado como mejor Fic y mejor Fic Erótico en los Amortentia Awards ._

Hogwarts amenazaba con derrumbarse, los hechizos de los mortífagos hacían temblar el edificio hasta sus cimientos. El Trío de Oro corría hacia el destino que otros habían forjado para ellos, hacia una batalla para la que nadie los había preparado, o casi.

Hermione repasaba mentalmente los hechizos y maldiciones que Severus le había enseñado a lo largo de los últimos años, pero la preocupación de no estar a la altura necesaria para enfrentar mortífagos entrenados para matar, no dejaba de rondar su cabeza. Aunque no estaba en ella matar, no era tan ilusa como Harry, sabía que la guerra era así: ¡o matas o mueres! Un expeliarmus nunca sería suficiente. Sólo esperaba que su corazón no le impidiera conjurar la maldición asesina cuando fuera el momento. No sabía lo que estaba por suceder, y muchos años después continuaría asombrada de sí misma.

En un recodo del camino se encontraron frente a frente con Draco Malfoy, acompañado como siempre del par de subnormales que se hacían llamar sus amigos, pero que únicamente se limitaban a aplaudir como focas amaestradas; definitivamente, pensaba la castaña, todos los mediocres necesitan un séquito de idiotas que los hagan sentir grandes; desconocía hasta qué punto ese día marcaría para siempre el carácter del más joven de los Malfoy.

No supo cómo lograron salir de una Sala de Menesteres convertida en un infierno por una maldición descontrolada, de hecho, no fue plenamente consciente de nada, pues su mente estaba lejos, con Severus; se preguntaba qué había pasado con él y si estaba bien. Pronto un sobresalto la invadió: sentía que algo estaba mal, muy mal; Harry le decía a gritos en medio del estruendo que debían ir a la Casa de los Gritos, y que al parecer había tenido otra conexión mental con Voldemort, y cuando su amigo mencionó a Snape, la racionalidad regresó a Hermione Granger… todo parecía indicar que el asqueroso Riddle había convocado a Severus y por lo que percibió Harry, su ex profesor y hoy esposo corría peligro de muerte.

Esquivando toda clase de seres tenebrosos llegaron hasta el pasaje bajo el Sauce Boxeador y se adentraron hasta llegar al viejo y maltrecho inmueble, pudiendo ver a través de las sucias ventanas una escena que heló la sangre en las venas de Hermione. Al parecer Riddle consideraba que Severus era el amo de la varita de sauco y una vez terminado su infame discurso dio la orden a la serpiente: MÁTALO.

Para la horrorizada Hermione sólo fue un siseo, pero su alianza matrimonial se reveló enviando a la castaña el mismo mensaje que Harry había captado: Severus había sido condenado a morir en pro de los delirios de poder y grandeza de Tom Riddle; nunca en su vida la Gryffindor sintió tanto miedo como en ese momento; con Harry había aprendido desde los 11 años que ser la mejor amiga del Elegido tenía un precio muy alto que ponía su vida en peligro constante, pero nada hasta ese momento la había aterrado tanto como la posibilidad de perder a su amado Severus para siempre.

-Va a matarlo, no sé por qué pero va a matarlo —Harry estaba más que asqueado de ver cómo todos eran descartables para Riddle, hasta el que se suponía su más valioso mortífago.

Nagini atacó a Snape con una feroz dentellada. Sintiendo que se volvía loca, Hermione se mordía los nudillos de rabia e impotencia, mientras luchaba contra el llanto que amenazaba con desbordar sus ojos castaños. ¡Su amor, su esposo, estaba siendo vilmente asesinado frente a sus ojos! Deseaba gritar, irrumpir en ese sucio cuarto y asesinar con sus propias manos al monstruo despreciable que había arruinado tantas vidas, no podía contar a cuántos. Afortunadamente para ella y para todos, su natural fría lógica tan alabada por Dumbledore en el pasado, bajo la tutela del jefe de Slytherin se había refinado y le bastó para reprimir el impulso asesino que despertaba dentro de ella; esperaría, ya llegaría el momento de la venganza.

Apenas el monstruo y su mascota abandonaron el lugar, la siempre sensata y ecuánime Hermione Granger se precipitó desesperada y llorando amargamente sobre el cuerpo del hombre que se desangraba sobre el viejo y polvoriento piso, sin importarle que sus amigos la vieran, anonadados: Harry no salía de su asombro, mientras en Ronald Weasley se observaba crecer la furia a pasos agigantados, mucho más al escuchar las palabras que la chica que amaba y el moribundo hombre estaban intercambiando.

-¡Severus, no te mueras; no me dejes sola, Severus, debes vivir! —decía entre sollozos la castaña, mientras trataba que el agonizante Director de Hogwarts tragara un bezoar y una serie de pociones; algunas de su propia creación. Contemplando tan inusual escena, Harry no entendía y Ronald se enfurecía cada vez más.

Una vez conseguido el propósito de la chica, Severus habló por primera vez con voz débil y entrecortada:

-Hermione, por favor… tranquila —decía el mago, mientras acariciaba delicadamente el rostro de la que hacía casi un año era su esposa, tratando infructuosamente de limpiar las lágrimas que corrían a raudales.

—Potter, acércate… —llamó el mago moribundo con visible esfuerzo producto del dolor y la sangre perdida.

Contra sus deseos la chica se apartó para ceder su lugar a su amigo, quien intercambió unas pocas palabras con el agonizante Severus Snape; quien en un momento dado le entregó sus recuerdos, mientras ella lloraba desconsolada y hablaba sola mientras acariciaba la apenas perceptible curva de su vientre, en tanto se preguntaba ¿cuánto dolor más lograría soportar su corazón antes de romperse? La verdad es que no lo sabía; de antemano estaba consciente que casarse con Severus Snape no sería un camino de rosas, pero jamás esperó que se lo arrebataran así; deseaba con todo su corazón que sobreviviera, pero no sabía si el antídoto resultaría de alguna utilidad; ¿sería que su hijo lograría conocer a su padre? Las dudas carcomían su interior, el dolor crecía y a la par su odio, ¿por qué Merlín tenía que ser así? ¿En qué momento la vida dejaría de ser injusta con Severus? ¿Alguna vez alguien sabría la verdad acerca del mago y persona excepcional que era su esposo?

En el otro extremo de la habitación, un muy impaciente Ron Weasley observaba a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, llorar desconsolada, no entendía los motivos ni las razones; total, era sólo el bastardo murciélago de las mazmorras: en resumen un asesino traidor y amargado; y sin pensar en las consecuencias, llevó sus ideas hasta su boca, sin saber el inminente desastre que su falta de tacto desataría sobre él.

-¿De qué lloras, Herms? Si es sólo el bastardo murciélago grasiento y asqueroso, si se muere nadie pierde nada —dijo el pelirrojo, para arrepentirse apenas un segundo después, cuando su hasta ese momento amiga arremetió contra él varita en mano, con sus llorosos ojos castaños cargados de furia.

-¡Cállate, Ronald Weasley! —gritó la bruja mientras su varita apuntaba decidida al rostro de su amigo. La furia y el odio que hace ya rato crecía en su interior empezaba a salir y con los nervios a flor de piel trataba de no maldecir al pelirrojo— ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando!

.Oh, vamos Mione, lo defiendes como si estuvieras enamorada de ese sucio animal —continuó el pelirrojo sin terminar de entender que estaba poniendo su piel en grave riesgo, mientras la furia de la leona dentro de Hermione crecía de forma alarmante.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley… — dijo la castaña lentamente, con una entonación mitad Severus, mitad Molly, que provocó que a Ron se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca y que por un momento cerrara la boca; en parte por el asombro, en parte por miedo.

Hermione soltó la verdad:

 _—_ _Cuando vayas a hablar de mi esposo, del padre de mi hijo, te pido lo hagas con el respeto que se merece un hombre del que nunca, jamás, ni naciendo mil veces, llegarás a ser ni la sombra; ni como hombre, menos como mago. ¡Sí, lo amo, estoy enamorada de él, me casé con él y espero un hijo suyo!_ — finalizó la chica con voz fría, mordiendo con rabia cada palabra, en un tono que atemorizaría al mismísimo Tom Riddle.

Al fondo de la habitación, Harry apenas podía creer lo que su amiga decía; estaba diciendo que Severus Snape, ¿era su esposo? No entendía, ¿de qué hijo hablaba? Poco a poco en la mente de El Niño Que Vivió las cosas fueron tomando forma; ahora tenían sentido las desapariciones repentinas de Hermione mientras buscaban los horrocruxes y sus malestares mientras estuvieron en El Refugio con Bill y Fleur; lo que no terminaba de entender era que lo había llamado "esposo". Aunque recordaba que Hermione y Severus habían desaparecido unos días antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, ¿sería en ese momento? ¿Se habría casado su amiga a escondidas con Snape? Seguía sin salir de su asombro; ¿acaso durante todos esos años de tutorías ellos lograron consolidar algo más que una relación alumna-tutor? Ya luego se lo preguntaría a su amiga.

Ron Weasley no se caracterizó nunca por ser precisamente brillante; era más bien torpe y en extremo emocional, se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, y en este momento los celos y la envidia lo corroían por dentro. Estos sentimientos no suelen ser buenos consejeros y en el caso del pelirrojo marcaron el final de siete años de amistad incondicional por parte de la castaña. Atrás quedarían la complicidad y la condescendencia, el cariño y el aprecio de la castaña hacia su atolondrado amigo pelirrojo.

El rostro pecoso y normalmente jovial de Ron Weasley se ensombreció y la ira se apoderó de él, provocando que su boca hablara sin medir que la bruja frente a él estaba devastada al ver a su amado al borde de la muerte y que además era mucho más lista y poderosa que él; de las palabras que iba a pronunciar se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, maldita perra sangresucia; con razón me despreciaste, claro, si eres la ramera de ese murciélago mortífago asqueroso y asesino; y ahora parirás a su bastar… — las palabras murieron en los labios del pelirrojo antes de salir, cuando un rápido destello de luz roja lo impactó en el rostro.

-Sectumsempra —apenas murmuró la bruja, antes de que el más joven de los hombres Weasley recibiera el hechizo más terrible que hubiera podido idear el Príncipe Mestizo; siendo cegado primero por el destello y después por su propia sangre fruto de las heridas, Ronald Weasley observó el rostro que acompañaría sus pesadillas hasta su muerte: Hermione Granger con la furia de una leona dispuesta a matarlo, la mirada ensombrecida y cargada de odio, pues la gota que colmó su autocontrol fueron los insultos del pelirrojo, jamás toleraría que nadie en absoluto calumniara a Severus nunca más, y mucho menos que se atrevieran a menospreciar a su hijo.

La bruja murmuró:

-Crucio —de su varita brotó un rayo rojizo que se extendió sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, como sí de raíces se tratara, envolviéndolo por completo, mientras el chico que una vez fue su amigo gritaba por la tortura recibida; no cabía la menor duda que la joven mujer era presa de un gran dolor y de una inmensa tristeza.

-¡Alto, Hermione, detente lo matarás! —dijo Potter mientras trataba de detener a su amiga y quitarle la varita.

-Impedimenta —interrumpiendo apenas la maldición cruciatus, Hermione Granger detuvo a Harry lo suficiente para retomar el control sobre el pelirrojo.

La castaña no razonaba, ni pensaba, sólo sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho y una rabia desbordante en contra de todo y de todos: contra Voldemort, contra el fallecido Albus Dumbledore, contra Ronald y contra el mismo Severus por haberse aferrado a sus promesas a un par de muertos y a sus propios cargos de consciencia, en lugar de haber huido lejos con ella; el pelirrojo únicamente había sido el disparador que había provocado que esas emociones se salieran de control; aunque ella misma sabía en el fondo de su ser, que jamás hubiera aceptado abandonar, en este momento su enojo hablaba más alto.

-Crucio —murmuró de nuevo por lo bajo, su voz era casi inaudible, pero iba cargada del odio más puro, haciendo la maldición lo más dolorosa posible; en consecuencia el pelirrojo se contorsionó producto del dolor una vez más, mientras continuaba sangrando profusamente por las heridas que el sectumsempra había dejado en su rostro.

Y así como había iniciado, la castaña detuvo el castigo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia un maltrecho y caído Ron Weasley. Un hechizo no verbal cerró las heridas, más no borró las cicatrices; para conseguirlo debía emplear un encantamiento específico y no lo haría, Ronald no se merecía siquiera que lo dejara vivir, pero ella no lo mataría; no por él, sino por todos los Wesleys que siempre la trataron bien, más ganas no le faltaban, Ronald había traspasado todos los límites: primero la besaba en contra de su voluntad en la cámara de los secretos y ahora la insultaba a ella, a Severus y a su hijo; muchas veces hizo acopio de paciencia en el pasado cuando Ron se refería a Severus de forma despectiva; pero esta vez no más, no volvería a admitir una ofensa más en contra de él menos en contra de su hijo ni estando muerta; acortó la distancia que los separaba y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente a sólo centímetros de distancia, para hablar con la misma voz baja y llena de rabia que había estado empleando:

-¡Nunca, jamás en tu vida Ronald Weasley vuelvas a referirte a Severus de esa forma! ¡Tú no sabes ni sabrás nunca lo que todos le debemos! Y con respecto a mi hijo… ¡ni siquiera se te ocurra decir nada absolutamente en contra de él o de lo contrario sí que te mataré, no lo olvides! ¡Espero que cada vez que te veas al espejo de ahora en adelante, me recuerdes a mí y al que creó el hechizo que ahora te marca. Debes saber que Severus Snape, el Príncipe Mestizo es uno de los mejores magos que ha habido y jamás nadie y mucho menos tú, lo lograrán igualar! —y con estas palabras dio media vuelta para acercarse al hombre que amaba, debía verlo, sentía que le quedaba poco tiempo.

Por su parte, Harry, había visto y escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras intercambiadas; y una vez libre del efecto del conjuro, verificó el estado de su amigo, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie; y un par de segundos después lo derribó de un certero derechazo, un espeluznante crack dejaba entender que el golpe había roto la nariz del pelirrojo.

-Eso es para que te quede claro lo que te ha dicho Hermione, ¡no mereces que te nombre mi amigo! —el Elegido lucía decepcionado y molesto; acto seguido se encaminó hacia donde una llorosa y desesperada castaña reaccionar a un yacente Severus Snape.

-Severus, mi amor, despierta… —la chica lloraba a mares, atrás había quedado la mujer furibunda pero serena que había masacrado al pelirrojo a base de maldiciones; ahora sólo quedaba la mujer devastada por la inminente pérdida del amor de su vida.

-Herms… —el chico con los ojos verdes como su madre trataba de hacer a su amiga ponerse de pie — Hermione, ya es tarde, está muerto.

Con esta última frase, algo se rompió dentro de la bruja más poderosa de su generación; limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, se levantó del viejo entarimado polvoriento empuñando ya su varita; la misma que otrora perteneciera a Bellatrix Lestrange y que de ahí en adelante sería la de ella; ahora sí la sentía como suya, en ese momento en que el odio y la desolación fluían mezcladas con su propia magia; la varita le dio su lealtad.

Caminó decidida hacia el exterior sin mirar atrás, hacia la oscuridad de la noche, la misma oscuridad en ese momento llenaba su alma.

El odio infinito era la medida, los asesinos de Severus pagarían cara su osadía; todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que se cruzaran en su camino se arrepentirían del día en que llegaron al mundo.

En las inmediaciones de la entrada principal, un grupo de carroñeros la acorraló, pensaron que sería presa fácil.

—Fienfyre — los hechizos y las maldiciones a penas susurrados con calma y contundencia; la varita moviéndose de forma segura y certera como el arma letal que era… una serpiente incandescente incineró a los seis hombres en el acto.

Los dementores sobrevolaban el lugar sin siquiera tratar de acercarse, no percibían felicidad en la menuda jovencita que caminaba con paso decidido hacia el castillo que amenazaba con sucumbir entre el fuego y las maldiciones; y era totalmente lógico, los recuerdos felices al parecer habían abandonado a la castaña, sentía que todo le había sido arrebatado hace pocos instantes en la Casa de los Gritos.

Poco antes de llegar al castillo una figura alta y enmascarada le cerró el paso, su larga y rubia cabellera color plata era inconfundible, delatando la identidad de su dueño; no espero siquiera que hablara, alzó la varita y conjuró una maldición cruciatus sin siquiera abrir la boca.

Lucius Malfoy jamás había sentido un crucio tan poderoso, ni siquiera de la mano del mismísimo Lord Voldemort. El dolor no le impidió sentir asombro ante la pequeña bruja sangresucia que se atrevía a encararlo de esa manera; mucho odio debía albergar en su interior para alcanzar semejante proeza.

-¿Dónde está tu amo? —preguntó Hermione mientras interrumpía brevemente su maldición— Responde, perro faldero, ¿dónde está el asqueroso mestizo al cual sirves?

-¡No lo sé! —respondió el otrora soberbio hombre, del cual no quedaba más que un despojo— ¡Yo sólo estoy tratando de encontrar a mi hijo!

-Crucio —volvió a susurrar la bruja— Me dirás, por las buenas o por las malas, ¿en dónde está tu amo?

Las fuerzas abandonaban a Lucius por momentos, la chica no interrumpía el flujo de magia con el que lo torturaba aun cuando le hacía preguntas, podía verse sobre la piel del mortífago la intensidad de la energía mágica que penetraba su piel, músculos, nervios y huesos provocando un dolor indescriptible como jamás anteriormente había sentido.

-¡Te he dicho que no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé! —repetía el mago al borde de las lágrimas, desconocía quien era el ser frente a sus ojos; pero no podía ser la misma chica a la que su hijo gustaba de fastidiar; ante él se erguía una bruja temible que no tenía nada que envidiarle a su cuñada Bellatrix.

Lo que Hermione no midió antes, era que Lucius no había perdido su varita, y un descuido de ella bastó para que se desapareciera del lugar sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

La castaña lo tomó como una experiencia, no dejaría ir vivo a ninguno a partir de ese momento. Corrió en dirección al castillo, su varita parecía tener vida propia o casi ser como una extensión de sí misma; dos hombres lobo la rodearon, recordaba las clases que Severus le había dado durante años; las palabras salieron solas de su boca:

-Lumos Lunae —un haz de luz plateada similar a la luz de la luna hizo retroceder a los dos licántropos, dejándolos temporalmente impedidos de moverse y encogidos por el miedo que les provocaba; la bruja conocía que sobre su dura piel no entraría ninguna maldición; casi igual que en el caso de los gigantes, debía tomar otras medidas.

-Incarceros Argentum Máxima —gruesas cadenas de plata mágica rodearon a los seres que estaban aún atontados por el reflejo del conjuro, y aprovechando el momento convocó la daga que solía usar para cortar ingredientes y la clavó en el pecho de cada hombre hasta partirles el corazón; estaba fuera de sí: pudo sentir su mano empapada por el viscoso líquido y su rostro, ser salpicado; lo que le produjo un enfermizo deleite; como si la sangre derramada por sus enemigos de alguna manera acallara el dolor que sentía.

Siguió su camino, su meta era Hogwarts, su varita no vacilaba ni por un instante; su furia era total, de su varita brotaban destellos verdes sin cesar, cada mortífago o carroñero en su camino recibía el toque mortal de un Avada Kedavra.

Nadie en medio de la batalla notó o no quiso notar, cómo la siempre correcta Hermione Granger exterminaba mortífagos con la maldición asesina. Lo último que supo fue de su amigo saltando de los brazos de Hagrid hacia Riddle. La batalla inició otra vez, a lo lejos vio como Molly trataba de defender a Ginevra de una enfurecida Bellatrix, palpó su antebrazo y no lo dudó:

-¡Lestrange! —llamó en voz alta a la mortífaga —¡tú y yo tenemos una deuda que saldar!

La vista de la mortífaga se fijó en la varita que portaba la castaña. En su infinita soberbia menospreció a la contendiente que tenía frente a ella, y decidió jugar con su presa, craso error que pagaría con creces:

—Tú, asquerosa sangresucia, no eres digna de poseer mi varita; no eres digna de tener magia —la mortífaga estaba presa de la histeria, pavoneándose ante la bruja que consideraba casi tan inferior e insignificante como un elfo doméstico.

Hermione mantenía su presencia indoblegable y ecuánime a pesar de estar ardiendo de furia y deseos de venganza por dentro; tal como se lo había enseñado Severus durante sus años de entrenamiento: mantener la calma en los momentos de mayor peligro; eso desconcentraba al enemigo y otorgaba la ventaja de prever cualquier ataque.

—Cruc… — no pudo Bellatrix ejercer su maldición favorita; no escuchó jamás el conjuro que disparó la maldición asesina que brotó de la que una vez fue su varita; lo que sus ojos vieron por última vez fue el brillo verde esmeralda de la maldición Avada Kedavra, cayendo con los ojos abiertos aún por la sorpresa, mientras la vida se apagaba en el fondo de sus pupilas negras.

En otro lugar del castillo, Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivió Dos Veces exterminaba para siempre a la mayor plaga que el mundo mágico jamás había sufrido, el mestizo Tom Riddle. En su afán de vencer a la muerte únicamente había conseguido acabar con su vida a la edad de 71 años; la profecía se había cumplido y el que pudo haber sido el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos estaba muerto a manos de un chico de 17 años nacido el último del mes de julio, de los que lo habían enfrentado tres veces.

Todo había terminado, mientras recorría el camino hacia la salida de lo que una vez fue el asombroso Gran Comedor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Tratando de pasar desapercibida, Hermione Snape pudo hacer un recuento de los daños, las secuelas del delirio y la ambición desmedida de un loco: los Lupin se traducían en un huérfano más, Fred era llorado por los Weasley en pleno, Lavender Brown yacía con la garganta destrozada por la inequívoca mordida de un hombre lobo; nada bueno quedaba de todo esto, para ella la soledad apenas comenzaba, su hijo sería otro niño más sin padre, como lo fueron Harry y Neville y como lo era ahora Teddy; nada quedaba para ella ahí, se iría.

Recién llegaba a la entrada cuando una voz la detuvo:

-Herms… espera —Harry Potter ya no era un niño, si bien su edad en años era poca, su mirada reflejaba la madurez de quien ha vivido muchas vidas, ese fue su destino, llevar sobre sí una carga inmensa, sobre todo para un niño, pero ahora todo había terminado y no podía negar que le debía la vida a la chica ante él y al hombre que yacía presuntamente muerto en una vieja habitación no lejos de ahí— Lo he visto, lo sé todo, él… le debo todo a Severus, a ti… sólo quiero saber una cosa, ¿qué harás ahora?

La princesa de Gryffindor miró a su amigo, a su hermano con los ojos tristes pero ya sin lágrimas, respiró hondamente antes de responder:

-Me iré Harry, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, por favor no me busques —avanzó los pocos pasos que los separaban y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo; el muchacho correspondió a su abrazo, no le pediría que se quedara, sabía que ella sufría lo indecible, había alcanzado a verla matar mortífagos indiscriminadamente, y eso decía mucho del estado de dolor en el que se encontraba la excesivamente compasiva Hermione, pudo observar cómo la joven se retiraba una curiosa alianza del anular izquierdo y la guardaba en su bolsillo.

-Adiós, Harry, todo lo que dije es cierto, me casé con Severus, lo amé; lo amo, y espero un hijo suyo —dijo la joven mientras se perdía en una estela una columna de humo blanco igual a como anteriormente había salido de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Harry Potter no podía evitar sentir que a pesar de haber ganado, había perdido; ahora le tocaba convencer a todos de que Severus era el verdadero héroe, pero primero debía buscar su cuerpo y darle una despedida digna del hombre valiente que fue; más no sabía las sorpresas que esa búsqueda depararía.

Se encaminó al interior en búsqueda de Minerva McGonagall. Pronto se daría cuenta que no estaba solo, dos rubios se unirían a la tarea: un arrogante arrepentido y una soñadora que demostraría su valía de Ravenclaw.

Pronto se darían cuenta que las cosas no son como parecen. Las acciones oportunas de Hermione rendirían sus frutos, y los Guardianes del Príncipe empezarían su misión de vida sin que la heroína del Trío de Oro tuviera la más mínima idea que su esposo vivía.


	19. Chapter 19 VOLVIENDO AL MUNDO MUGGLE

**CAPÍTULO 19: VOLVIENDO AL MUNDO MUGGLE.**

 **Alfa, cada día te amo más… sin importar la incertidumbre, ni las zozobras existenciales.**

A pesar de haber podido aparecerse, prefirió volar, era uno de los últimos hechizos que él le había enseñado; sentir el viento en su rostro y la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer, le hacían sentir un mínimo alivio; al menos físico porque emocionalmente se sentía devastada.

Jamás lo volvería a ver, ni escucharía su voz ¡cuánto daría ahora sólo por escucharlo llamarla sabelotodo insufrible! Tal como lo hacía desde que entró a primer año con ese tono entre serio y burlesco que tanto la hería en su infancia y que luego pasó a ser de rigor entre ellos.

Ni siquiera para sus infames y arbitrarios descuentos de puntos lo escucharía ya más. Se sentía sola y fracasada, ¿para qué tanto estudiar, tanto leer y tanto saber si al final de cuentas no le había servido de nada para salvarlo? ¿Cuál era la razón de ser una sabelotodo insufrible si no había podido evitar que el hombre que amaba muriera? Ni hablar, lo había defraudado, pues en el momento necesario no pudo ponerle un alto a la muerte y él ahora se había ido. Él no pudo salvarse, ella no pudo salvarlo. Contra su voluntad lloraba, las lágrimas salían sin su consentimiento provocándole más rabia de la que ya sentía, y contrario a lo que se pudiera esperar, ese llanto no aliviaba su dolor.

La otra parte de sí se sentía culpable, había dejado a Harry abandonado, él era lo único que le quedaba, sobre todo después de haberse enterado por medio de Pottervigilancia que los mortífagos habían cazado y asesinado a sus padres, a pesar de todas las precauciones tomadas; era su mejor amigo, su hermano… pero no se sentía con el valor y la ecuanimidad de enfrentarse al mundo mágico, no luego de todo lo acontecido con Ronald.

Era plenamente consciente que además de los celos, por la boca del pelirrojo hablaron todos los atávicos prejuicios profundamente arraigados en una comunidad arcaica y cerrada, donde el estatus de sangre seguía siendo un tema relevante; y aunque no de la misma forma que Voldemort o Bellatrix, la gran mayoría de los sangrepuras seguían considerándose superiores a todos los demás magos, brujas y seres.

En su mente estaba claro que la mayoría la menospreciaría por haberse casado con Severus cuando aún era su maestro, y ese repudio se extendería a su hijo; sin importar todas las proezas de la llamada mejor bruja de su generación, ni el haber arriesgado su vida al lado de Harry para salvarles el pellejo; si no que simplemente sería una sangresucia oportunista que quizás y había obtenido todos sus méritos seduciendo a su profesor; y no deseaba repetir con alguien más el mismo episodio que con su ex amigo pelirrojo, cuando alguien osara ofender la memoria de Severus o tratar de insultar a su hijo; recordaba con claridad meridiana la rabia que la invadió y que de no haber sido por la intervención de Harry seguramente habría matado a Ron tal y como lo hizo con cuanto mortífago cruzó su camino.

Conocía de primera mano todo lo prejuiciosa y cruel que podía llegar a ser la sociedad mágica, no podía evitar recordar a Sirius Black, quien a pesar de estar del lado de los "buenos" había mostrado desde siempre esos rasgos que delataban el convencimiento de su superioridad empezando en su adolescencia en contra de Severus y ya de adulto con Kreacher tan similar a la de Draco con ella y Harry y a la de Lucius Malfoy con Dobby cuando fue su elfo doméstico. Estas reflexiones le dieron la certeza que la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar era la adecuada.

Debía ahorrarse disgustos y malos ratos tanto a ella como a su pequeño aun no nacido; en el mundo muggle podría hacer su vida lejos de la mirada de los curiosos, donde no fuera más que una joven mujer tratando de salir adelante.

Voló sin rumbo por horas pero en lugar de ir a Londres a la casa de sus padres, que ahora era suya; se enrumbó a la decadente Cokeworth específicamente a la vieja y desvencijada casa en la sórdida calle de la Hilandera donde Severus había pasado su infancia.

No sabía exactamente la razón que la impulsaba a ir hacia ese lugar y no a la amplia y hermosa Prince Manor que se alzaba unos kilómetros al norte sobre una bella colina; talvez era su deseo de tener el máximo contacto con el recuerdo del hombre al que consideraba no volvería a ver; ese mismo recuerdo que la atormentaba a cada segundo mientras pensaba en todo lo que pudieron haber hecho juntos y no pudieron, recordaba las cosas que habían vivido juntos y que ya nunca más volverían. Lo único que aliviaba medianamente su pena era saber que Severus no había muerto en vano; el monstruo había sido destruido, Harry podría vivir en paz; él había saldado su deuda con Lily… pero ¿y la deuda con ella y con el hijo del que nunca supo su existencia? No lo sabía, nunca nadie pensaba, le daría la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Al llegar, la verja del jardín se abrió sola, mostrando la tierra reseca y ennegrecida, con algunos matorrales muertos; encaminó sus pasos por el diminuto sendero de piedra que en menos de diez pasos la había llevado hasta la puerta principal; tomó su varita para pronunciar un alhomora rutinario, aunque estaba segura que la puerta no cedería tan fácilmente y en efecto así fue: la puerta no se abrió.

Cansada de probar un hechizo tras otro, recargó la palma de su mano sobre la vieja madera; abriéndose de inmediato como si la puerta, la casa y los encantamientos que la protegían reconocieran la magia de la bruja.

Recorrió con la mirada el polvoriento recibidor, con sus viejos sillones tapizados de tela oscura y las paredes recubiertas de libreros interminables; tan mal se sentía por dentro que ni uno solo de los ejemplares llamó su atención; prosiguió su camino ignorando los viejos tomos llenos de conocimientos ancestrales que a la Hermione de antaño la hubieran llenado de regocijo y curiosidad; en cambio para la mujer que ahora estaba ahí, cada página era una punzada de dolor en su pecho; el recuerdo permanente y vívido del dueño de cada uno de esos libros, a quien añoraba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Se adentró dentro de la tenebrosa casa, y siguió recorriendo el lugar, Severus nunca la había llevado ahí; pasó por el diminuto salón, donde sobre la chimenea estaba la vasija de polvos flú y encima un retrato de una mujer con un infante en brazos: la dama tenía un porte aristocrático que ni la mirada triste de sus profundos ojos negros ni las humildes y maltratadas ropas muggles lograban hacer desaparecer; su largo cabello lacio y negro caía suelto hacia su espalda, tenía la nariz larga, recta y fina; mientras que el niño en sus brazos a pesar de parecerse muchísimo a ella, poseía un rasgo distintivo que delataba su identidad. Hermione sonrió ante la visión de una Eileen Prince un poco mayor que ella con el pequeño Severus sentado en su regazo.

Sentía en su pecho el ardor de una herida abierta, aunque físicamente estaba indemne; al parecer el artilugio que el viejo Abeforth le había entregado antes de la batalla había dado resultado, protegiendo no sólo al hijo en sus entrañas sino también a ella misma.

Siguió recorriendo la vieja casa, cada cuarto, cada rincón; todo ahí le recordaba a él… todo era viejo y estaba terriblemente sucio, tan distinto de la inmaculada Prince Manor. Se atrevía a pensar que esta casa representaba el lado oscuro de su esposo, mientras que la vieja mansión de sus abuelos era la contrapartida, la parte noble, buena y generosa, capaz del máximo sacrificio; pero para la forma horrible como se sentía, la decadente casa era ideal. Entró en el estudio y se detuvo ante las estanterías con filas interminables de libros de todas las índoles, y al fondo el laboratorio con el mismo orden milimétrico que tenía su esposo para trabajar. Reafirmó su idea de que saber de más no les había servido de nada; si no para muestra estaba ahí Ronald, era bobo sin remedio y sin embargo las únicas heridas que había sacado de esa guerra las había provocado ella misma, en cambio Fred a pesar de ser muy hábil no consiguió sobrevivir… ¿cuántos magos y brujas talentosos habían caído en esa lucha absurda? Aún no aceptaba el alto precio que la desmedida ambición de uno había hecho pagar a todos. Subió las polvorientas escaleras hasta la habitación principal, esa dónde nadie había entrado más que Severus Snape; y una vez más con solo poner la palma de su mano sobre ella, la puerta se abrió mostrando ante la visitante un dormitorio austero, casi monástico, similar al que tenía en las mazmorras del colegio en los mismos tonos oscuros. Una cama amplia, un escritorio y nuevamente muchos libros. Al fondo un armario, lo abrió y recorrió con la punta de sus dedos el monocromático vestuario de Severus; sonrió al recordar todas las impresiones que le habían dado esas rígidas túnicas negras desde los 11 años hasta ahora. Siendo una niña le produjeron admiración, curiosidad y miedo; de adolescente despertaron emociones que la confundieron para terminar aceptando que no eran los ropajes, si no el hombre que los vestía lo que provocaban mariposas en su estómago; y ahora, sólo incrementaban su dolor y tristeza; sobre el velador la infame máscara de plata que había condenado a su esposo desde el mismo momento que decidió unirse al infame ser llamado Tom Riddle, y que terminó por costarle la vida dejándola a ella sumida en un mar de tristeza, soledad y confusión. Terminar una historia de dos duele, pero los recuerdos que quedan son lo que destroza; cada recuerdo de él era para Hermione una daga que la hería hasta lo más profundo sin llegar a matarla; pero deseando morir a cada segundo.

Cerró de golpe el armario y abrió la siguiente puerta: justo lo que Hermione buscaba: un baño.

Lentamente fue despojándose de la ropa impregnada de sangre, era tanta que ya no lograba recordar de quienes… sólo pensaba en la sangre de él… de su Príncipe Mestizo: sarcástico, ácido, soberbio, arrogante… brillante, genial, noble, leal y valiente hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Llenó la tina con agua caliente, muy caliente y se metió dentro, quería dejar de pensar y de sentir; anhelaba que el agua se llevara su dolor como lo hacía con la mugre y la sangre que la cubrían, pero el dolor no se iba. Se sumergió en el agua para lavar su cabello ¿por qué no quedarse ahí hasta que la vida escapara de su cuerpo?

Ahí, con el agua cubriendo su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por el dolor que la atormentaba y lloró, como nunca antes lo había hecho; maldijo a todo y a todos, desde Riddle hasta Dumbledore, gritó con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y su alma hasta que se convirtió en un lamento sordo.

Hasta ese momento se tomó el tiempo para meditar sus acciones, y se asombró de sí misma; al final de cuentas sí había podido conjurar el maleficio asesino, y no se arrepentía. Si volvía a estar en esas circunstancias, tomaría la misma decisión: no dejaría a ninguno vivo. Ahora entendía a Severus cuando le decía que para fortuna del mundo mágico ella no estaba en las filas de Riddle; había terminado de convencerse que no era la casa, ni ser sangrepura o sangresucia o mestizo… si no el camino, los actos y las decisiones que cada uno tomaba.

Severus, ¿qué tan caro había pagado sus errores? ¿Cuánto había tenido que sufrir por las decisiones que había tomado? ¿Tan alto tuvo que ser el precio de su redención que terminaba castigándola también a ella y a su hijo?

Las lágrimas retornaron y el dolor se hizo más fuerte, se sentía mal, sola y desolada, deseaba morir para irse con él, pensaba que su varita estaba al alcance, una maldición asesina y no sentiría nada más. Extendió su brazo buscando el mágico instrumento, ya lo había decidido, no le quedaba nada más, sólo el dolor, los recuerdos y; un infinito de posibilidades, anhelos y deseos que nunca vería concretarse; desde que dejó la Casa de los Gritos todo había perdido el sentido para ella; ya nada le daba felicidad, ya todo le daba igual.

Con la varita en la mano y el conjuro a flor de labios, algo la detuvo… un pequeño golpe, apenas perceptible en su abdomen. Las lágrimas cesaron de pronto, y Hermione quedó paralizada ante lo que acababa de percibir, se quedó quieta dentro del agua cuando un nuevo movimiento seguido de otros más la terminaron de convencer que no había sido su imaginación, el dolor y la desolación le dieron un pequeño lugar al arrepentimiento de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, pero también a la esperanza y a una ilusión que su desesperación por haber perdido a su amor había quedado sepultada bajo todas las emociones negativas que la embargaban; la ilusión de ser madre y de que la estirpe de su Príncipe Mestizo no se perdiera en el olvido de una muerte oprobiosa.

Salió del agua y se secó, con parsimonia mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas ahora dispersas, debía replantearse, reestructurar su vida y tomar decisiones. Caminó hasta la cama desierta y se tendió allí; y siguió llorando en un torrente imparable de lágrimas que amenazaban con no terminar nunca; no supo cuánto lloró y ni en qué momento se quedó dormida.

Habían sido días agotadores para todos, pero con mayor razón para ella; toda su vida y sus planes se habían derrumbado como un castillo de cartas; sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo; debía empezar de cero y no sabía cómo, sin él se sentida perdida como un náufrago en medio del mar sin ninguna esperanza. Despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya sin lágrimas, pero con una sensación de vacío total, estaba segura que de querer conjurar un patronus, no podría; él se había llevado consigo toda su alegría, sus deseos de vivir, la vivacidad y el entusiasmo que siempre la había caracterizado; pero estaba consiente que debía seguir, sola, sin él.

Su bolso de cuentas estaba milagrosamente intacto y reducido en el bolsillo de sus maltrechos jeans, tomó ropa limpia y se vistió, acto seguido se armó de tijeras y empezó a cortar inmisericordemente su tupida mata de rizos castaños hasta el mínimo posible. Un hechizo le dio un nuevo color; si pensaba ir a Gringotts necesitaba una apariencia distinta, no creía que los duendes tuvieran un recuerdo demasiado grato de ella después de haber destrozado el milenario edificio durante su fuga.

Tomó una de las capas negras de su esposo y la redujo a su tamaño, se envolvió en ella y caminó al exterior para desaparecerse hasta Charing Cross Road, entró al Caldero Chorreante sin mirar a nadie hasta la entrada al Callejón Diagón, la guerra había matizado todo con un velo gris de suciedad, hollín y tristeza; pero también pudo notar que poco a poco la gente reconstruía las ruinas y volvía a sus rutinas a pesar de las heridas, de los muertos y del dolor. La victoria era justamente eso, reconstruir lo destruido y resurgir con más fuerza.

Ahí estaba el edificio del desacreditado diario El Profeta, si bien la estructura estaba indemne, su prestigio fue duramente golpeado durante la guerra.

En cambio El Emporio de la Lechuza u Flourish y Blotts estaban abiertos, como de costumbre, pero con un aspecto de tristeza igual a la que imperaba en toda la calle.

Más allá madame Malkin escoba en mano barría la acera de su establecimiento, su túnica antes impecable y de primera calidad se notaba sucia y desgastada.

Al pasar por Florean Fortescue los recuerdos de sus años como una despreocupada estudiante la golpearon de improviso, el local tenía las ventanas tapiadas, por lo que sabía, al amable heladero lo habían condenado a Azkabán por ser hijo de muggles, y no había resistido.

Al pasar por el Slug & Jigger no pudo evitar los recuerdos, muchas veces había estado con Severus ahí, el lugar lucía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba y conservaba el mismo olor nauseabundo; prefirió pasar de lejos.

Frente a Ollivander´s tuvo la tentación de pasar y elegir una nueva varita, pero decidió que a pesar de su procedencia, la que portaba en esos momentos tenía su historia, y que todas las proezas conseguidas con ella, sobre todo el haberla usado para matar a su anterior propietaria, demostraba con creces que ya había formado un vínculo con ella.

Sus pasos la encaminaron a su destino, el Banco de Magos Gringotts, entró con algo de recelo, dado que temía la reacción de los duendes; pero olvidaba que para estas criaturas lo único que importaba era el oro, ya ellos se habían encargado de hacer pagar con creces a todos sus clientes por los daños sufridos durante la incursión del Trío Dorado.

Un duende a la entrada le pidió sus datos:

— Nombre y número de cámara — dijo la espantosa criatura con voz desagradable.

— Hermione Jean Snape —respondió la chica con aplomo —cámara 0901.

— Es extraño, hace un año nadie entra a la bóveda de la familia Prince. ¿Tiene la llave? — interrogó el duende.

— No la necesito — expresó la chica de cabellos cortos ahora negros — lléveme hasta mi bóveda y no pregunte más.

Ante estas palabras el duende sonrió, no podía ser una impostora, el último dueño se había asegurado de que las puertas únicamente se abrieran si la persona poseía un vínculo mágico con el propietario; los conjuros eran magia muy antigua, que sólo un mago poderoso y hábil podría haber conjurado, y vaya que ese hombre lo era, aunque sabía que estaba muerto. Con un gesto de la cabeza invitó a la chica a seguirlo por los estrechos e intrincados pasillos que llevaban hasta las cámaras de seguridad.

—Es aquí, ponga su mano, si es la legítima heredera de Severus Snape, la puerta se abrirá —la criatura se detuvo ante una gigantesca puerta, mientras extendía su mano sobre la superficie y Hermione imitaba el gesto.

La puerta se abrió, y la joven mujer pidió al duende que la dejara sola. Entró y vio todo pulcramente ordenado, muy distinto del caos en la bóveda Lestrange.

Recorrió el lugar, y tomó 100,000 galeones, sacó de su bolso de cuentas el collar de perlas que llevó durante su boda y el vestido que perteneciera a Kendra Dumbledore y los dejó ahí protegidos por un encantamiento. Hizo levitar frente a ella la pesada bolsa y la llevó fuera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con la intención de no regresar nunca más.

Una vez en el exterior solicitó a los duendes que cambiaran su oro en dinero muggle; no hubo problemas con el trámite; y cuando Hermione Snape abandonó el Callejón Diagón la acompañaba la no despreciable suma de medio millón de libras esterlinas.

Cuando apareció en La Hilandera, reiteró su decisión de quedarse ahí; en ese barrio decadente, pero ya se encargaría ella de hacerlo habitable.

Durante días se dedicó a restaurar la vieja casa con ayuda de su magia, la varita que otrora hiriera, torturara y matara era usada en este momento para construir un hogar. A la mañana siguiente de su excursión al Callejón Diagón, Hermione Jean Snape-Granger se encargó de darse una nueva identidad; Jean Prince, viuda de un ex oficial de la guardia de Su Majestad.

Tejió su historia tal y como había sucedido, con la única diferencia que hizo de ambos muggles y Alan Prince su supuesto esposo había muerto en un accidente automovilístico hacía un par de semanas, dejándola sola y esperando un hijo.

Un par de lágrimas y un hechizo confundus hicieron el milagro de que para los muggles la joven viuda pudiese abrir una cuenta en el Clydesdale Bank, y de camino a casa vio un viejo local en el centro de la ciudad con lo que aparentemente había sido una librería.

Muy poco le costó convencer al dueño, un anciano venerable que de improviso le recordó a Albus Dumbledore, para que le vendiera el local a puertas cerradas.

Una vez que la vieja casa estuvo reparada y lista puso encantamientos protectores similares a los que usó durante la guerra, pero para hacer su casa invisible para los magos y brujas; no quería saber nada del mundo que le había arrebatado todo: a su esposo, a sus padres… su vida completa que ahora debía construir desde cero con el inmenso peso de su soledad en el corazón.

Luego de la reconstrucción, sintió una leve mejoría en su ánimo y empezó a trabajar en su librería. Contrató un par de chicas de la misma calle y las llevó a trabajar con ella; creía firmemente que cuando a las personas se les brindaba una oportunidad serían capaces de mejorar sus vidas, con el tiempo sabría que tenía razón.

Los días y las semanas transcurrieron una tras otra, durante el día era la laboriosa Jean Prince, pero por las noches, la tristeza volvía y ella lloraba toda la noche mientras abrazaba las viejas capas de Severus y acariciaba su vientre que crecía cada día más. Ya no le quedaba odio, solamente tristeza; y un inmenso dolor que no se iba de ella hiciera lo que hiciera, lo único que le daba un pequeño alivio era pensar en su hijo, que era su único nexo con la vida, porque una parte de sí misma había muerto con él en La Casa de los Gritos, por eso había dejado de sonreír, y no tenía con quien hablar de cómo se sentía, nadie entendería sus razones y menos su naturaleza mágica.

Al llegar al octavo mes había abandonado temporalmente la casa y se había trasladado a unas pequeñas dependencias en la planta alta del local considerando lo mucho que se cansaba últimamente con el más mínimo esfuerzo y la mañana del 22 de diciembre de 1998, un fuerte dolor le anunció que el heredero del Príncipe Mestizo estaba por venir a este mundo.

No tenía idea cómo ni cuándo había llegado al hospital muggle de la ciudad, pero a las 5 de la tarde de ese día un llanto fuerte y claro se escuchó: Alan Severus Snape Granger había venido a este mundo.

Con su hijo en brazos e instalada en la restaurada y redecorada casa de Severus se dedicó a pensar y a recordar; extrañaba a Harry, pero consideraba que él tenía una vida y un lugar en el mundo mágico, y ella no deseaba interferir; quería que su amigo hiciera por primera vez una vida normal sin tener que preocuparse por los demás. Nada más lejos de la realidad, dado que el Elegido había emprendido una nueva misión aunque ahora no entrañaba ningún riesgo para su vida.

Esa noche sería Nochebuena, la víspera de su primera Navidad a solas con su hijo sabía que no sería sencillo ser madre soltera a los 19 años en un mundo en el que no sabía hacer nada ni estaba capacitada para nada; porque ella era la mejor de su generación como bruja; entre los muggles no era más que una chica que ni siquiera había hecho la secundaria.

A pesar de contar con una pequeña fortuna, la incertidumbre y el temor a tomar decisiones equivocadas la seguían acechando, temía no emplear correctamente el dinero, no ser una buena madre o simplemente no ser capaz de salir de ese foso oscuro en el que cayó desde que perdió a Severus. Al nacer su hijo, sintió un pequeño rayo de luz en su vida, verlo la hacía sentir como si él siguiera ahí con ella de alguna manera; pero su temor al fracaso seguía latente. Atrás había quedado la guerrera, ahora sólo había una pobre chica triste, deprimida y asustada.

Cada noche, mientras su pequeño Alan dormía pensaba en que nunca más lo volvería a ver; desearía tener la piedra de la resurrección para volver a verlo aunque fuera por un instante, para mitigar aunque fuera por un segundo el dolor y la zozobra de sentirse sola; un solo segundo valdría la pena.

Las chicas que trabajaban con ella bromeaban acerca de un joven caballero que se había vuelto asiduo al local y que siempre llegaba con una rosa blanca para ella; y a pesar de que jamás había intercambiado con él más que las palabras estrictamente necesarias; las chicas no cesaban de hacerle bromas, hasta que un día llegó al límite, y en un tono que hubiera hecho envidiar al mismísimo Severus les dijo claramente:

—Nunca más les permito faltarle a la memoria de mi difunto esposo con siquiera insinuar que yo pueda tener algún tipo de aventura con cualquier hombre; nunca, me entienden, jamás nadie ocupará su lugar, jamás permitiré que su recuerdo y lo vivido con él me sea arrebatado. Ustedes no tienen ni idea de quien fue, y de lo importante que sigue siendo para mí. Así que cierren su boca si no desean quedarse sin empleo —dicho esto dio media vuelta y se encerró en el pequeño despacho que tenía en la planta alta.

Así transcurrieron los días, meses y años; cada día su Alan le recordaba más a su padre; era serio y formal con una mirada penetrante en sus brillantes ojos negros y su cabello lacio que cada vez que ella lo recortaba, la magia natural en el niño lo hacía crecer nuevamente exactamente igual a como su padre lo usaba. La única diferencia es que el pequeño tenía la nariz recta y fina de su abuela paterna.

La magia de la criatura era desbordante, lo que ponía a la chica en más de un aprieto; se había habituado a llevar su varita consigo desde una vez que empezaron a llover ositos de goma en la librería por un brote de magia accidental cuando el niño tenía apenas dos años.

Cada noche regresaba a casa agotada; pero aun así, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, cada noche volvía a llorar abrazada a la capa de Severus hasta quedarse dormida; nunca jamás volvió a encontrarse a sí misma, nunca jamás aceptó abandonar los efímeros instantes de felicidad que sólo persistían en ella como descoloridos destellos de su memoria.


	20. Chapter 20 VIVIENDO SIN TÍ

**CAPÍTULO 20: VIVIENDO SIN TÍ.** **Alfa, ¡te amo! Has sido imprescindible en este viaje.**

Mientras pasaban los días y los meses, Hermione Snape o Jean Prince como todos ahí la conocían, veía cómo su hijo se parecía más y más a su padre. Y ella prácticamente había proscrito la magia de su casa, pero jamás se separaba de su varita.

Caminaba por las calles con todos los sentidos alertas, siempre pensando y esperando encontrar alguna persona que la reconociera; y no era para menos; cuando su hijo tenía un año, entraron en su negocio dos hombres que le resultaron inconfundibles: aurores, los reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, sobre todo porque conocía perfectamente al más joven: John Dawlish con su aprendiz; un no tan tímido Neville Longbottom estaban en la planta baja de su negocio, con una fotografía suya de sus años en Hogwarts.

No le quedaba más remedio que jugar con su suerte; en estos momentos, las chicas seguramente ya les habían informado que ella se parecía a la chica de la fotografía; aun cuando era de sus años de estudiante, se lograba reconocer que era ella y también era notorio que su amigo se las había proporcionado.

Tuvo en ese momento la certeza de que Harry no estaba cumpliendo con el pedido que le hizo de no buscarla.

Con medida paciencia bajó uno a uno los peldaños que separaban el mezzanine donde tenía su despacho. Afortunadamente Dawlish era un poco corto de luces, y aceptó la invitación a tomar un té que les hizo la chica Gryffindor.

Una vez dentro de la pequeña oficina, ambos magos recibieron una combinación infalible de hechizos, que los llevaron de regreso al edificio del Ministerio de Magia, recordando únicamente que una vez más no habían dado con el paradero de Hermione Granger.

De este encuentro confirmó que Harry seguía buscándola, y dado que deseaba que las cosas continuaran como hasta ahora, reforzó las barreras mágicas que rodeaban su casa y su lugar de trabajo y creó un hechizo poderoso al que llamó _repellum magicum_ similar a _repellum muggletum_ pero dirigido a magos, por el cual todo mago o bruja que consciente o deliberadamente trataran de atravesar la barrera terminarían confundidos y desorientados en algún otro punto de la ciudad; sentía que exageraba, pero no deseaba perder la paz y el equilibrio que tanto trabajo le estaba costando conseguir.

El 22 de diciembre del 2000, en el nuevo jardín de una renovada casa en la calle de La Hilandera, un nuevo niño de oscuros cabellos y profundos ojos negros jugaba despreocupadamente; pero a diferencia de su antecesor, éste era un niño feliz; ese día cumplía dos años y su madre había tomado la tarde libre para dedicarla totalmente a él.

Intentaba atrapar a una mariposa que revoloteaba entre la pequeña plantación de flores coloridas que su madre tenía ahí sin conseguirlo en absoluto. Hermione o Jean como la conocían sus vecinos, sonreía a lo lejos en uno de los pocos momentos en los que se permitía volver a ser feliz; ver a su hijo jugar la reconfortaba del frío, el dolor y la soledad que le quedaron tras la pérdida de Severus.

Pronto nota algo que le hace sentir nostalgia, al ver los gestos de su pequeño en respuesta a la frustración que le produce no poder cazar al menudo animalillo que vuela fuera de su alcance. El niño se ha cruzado de brazos y en su rostro hay una expresión que fluctuaba entre el hastío, el desprecio y una aparente indiferencia; arquea una ceja y una media sonrisa adorna su rostro infantil. En un instante un destello de luz blanca procedente del niño y un pequeño estallido que hace balancear las caléndulas, lirios y narcisos; y la pequeña criatura alada queda atrapada dentro de una esfera de energía que levita hasta depositarse entre las manos del pequeño mago.

Para la bruja más brillante de su generación es claro que cuando el pequeño deseaba algo, lo conseguía. Más allá de impresionarse por el poderoso brote de magia espontánea, dado que eran usuales en su hijo desde más o menos los 6 meses, siendo curiosamente más fuertes el día de su cumpleaños; la impresionaba la forma como sus gestos y comportamiento eran casi idénticos a los de su padre; y a pesar de saber hablar correcta y fluidamente a tan temprana edad, también al igual que Severus, era de muy pocas palabras.

Lo que ignoraba es que en ese mismo momento, en un recóndito aposento en Hogwarts, donde cierto mago durmiente permanecía oculto para la mayoría; Andrómeda Black se recuperaba del aturdimiento producido por un destello de magia proveniente de su paciente. De inmediato se dispuso a documentarlo minuciosamente, no era la primera vez que ocurría; de hecho pasaba con cierta frecuencia de forma similar a como le ocurría a los niños magos; aparentemente de esta forma Severus equilibraba su energía mágica acumulada por tanto tiempo en inactividad. Estos picos de magia ya habían provocado pequeños desastres en el pasado y precisamente en esa fecha eran mucho más fuertes, y se venían repitiendo desde 1998, cuando sucedió el primer episodio y el más fuerte registrado; en esa ocasión, todos los frascos de pociones estallaron en serie uno tras otro, las cortinas se incendiaron y todo el mobiliario de la habitación levitó en un espiral sin control por aproximadamente 6 horas consecutivas durante las cuales ninguno de los guardianes pudo acercarse sin ser repelido por un campo de magia tan poderoso que no pudo ser quebrantado ni por las varitas de todos unidas en un mismo hechizo.

Al final todo terminó tan abruptamente como había iniciado; los viales rotos se repararon, las cortinas dejaron de arder y quedaron intactas, al igual que todos y cada uno de los objetos que levitaban y que regresaron a su lugar de origen sin siquiera una marca.

El tiempo continuaba su paso inexorable, y una vez más los días y los meses dieron paso a los años; para Harry Potter era ya cuestión de honor encontrar a su amiga; siendo el segundo al mando en el Departamento de Aurores y a unos pocos días de ser nombrado Jefe; cada partida que enviaba en su búsqueda terminaban confundidos y sin noticia alguna. Definitivamente su amiga además de ser la mejor bruja de su generación había sido una muy aventajada aprendiz del mejor espía del mundo mágico, no se dejaría encontrar tan fácilmente.

Una noche había decidido ir por ahí con Draco, curiosamente se toparon con dos chicas de Cokeworth que paseaban por el Londres Muggle. Emily y Rose se llamaban; les comentaron que trabajaban en una librería Prince´s Bookstore, y que la dueña era una viuda joven y amable llamada Jean, quien curiosamente tenía un niño pequeño. Él no le dio demasiada importancia, pero Draco como buen Slytherin astuto, pronto sospechó.

—¡Hey! San Potter—dijo el rubio burlonamente ante la cara de disgusto del moreno.

—¿Qué quieres remedo de mortífago?—cuestionó molesto El Elegido.

—Para ser el próximo Jefe del Departamento de aurores de Gran Bretaña eres bastante corto de luces… Potter—prosiguió burlándose el Slytherin.

—¿Y a qué gran genial conclusión has llegado, Malfoy?— respondió en tono ácido el chico de la cicatriz.

—Viuda, Prince, Jean, Libros, niño… en Cokeworth ¿no son demasiadas coincidencias? Jean es el segundo nombre de tu amiguita, Prince el apellido mágico de mi padrino, los libros su gran pasión… y sobre todo un niño…—con estas palabras el rostro de Harry Potter se iluminó, y si sus gustos hubiesen sido diferentes, con mucho gusto hubiera besado a Draco Malfoy en ese mismo instante.

—Vaya hurón, al parecer tienes algo dentro de esa rubia cabeza—el aludido respondió con un bufido y un rodar de ojos mientras apuntaba al techo con su respingada nariz.

Esa noche conversaron de todo y de nada con las encantadoras jovencitas; y acordaron visitar el sitio donde trabajaban el siguiente lunes por la tarde.

Aún no se explicaba por qué no habían dado con el sitio.

En cambio, Hermione Snape recordaba perfectamente cuando la mañana de ese lunes sus dependientas entraron parloteando alegremente acerca de los dos chicos apuestos e interesantes que habían conocido durante el fin de semana.

—El moreno de ojos verdes es tan tierno—decía Emily con mirada de enamorada—lástima que aún llore por su ex novia; todo iba bien hasta que me mostró la foto; es una pelirroja hermosa con aspecto de mandona, Ginevra me dijo se llamaba, según él dice que la ama, pero que su trabajo los ha distanciado.

—Su amigo rubio no estaba nada mal,— contestó Rose, un tanto fría—aunque igual dice estar enamorado de una chica llamada Luna, al parecer su amor platónico pues no tiene valor de decirle nada. Dime Emily, ¿qué clase de nombre es Luna? Aunque él no se quedaba atrás ¿has conocido alguna vez a alguien que se llame Draco?

Con estas últimas palabras Hermione sintió el mundo abrirse a sus pies, eran demasiadas coincidencias y sólo una persona en el mundo podía llamarse Draco y además ser rubio, pálido y de ojos grises. La pregunta era ¿qué hacía con Harry? Y más raro aun ¿cuándo se había enamorado de Luna? porque luego de todo lo que había escuchado no tenía ninguna duda acerca de la identidad del otro chico: cabello negro, ojos verdes, actitud tierna, novia llamada Ginevra y para más datos, pelirroja; sin dudas los muchachos del pub eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Cuanto había cambiado el mundo mágico en su ausencia para que esos dos estuvieran en el mismo lugar sin tratar de matarse y encima de todo fueran amigos.

Estaban cada vez más cerca y sentía que no le quedaban opciones, sin pensarlo demasiado oblivió a las muchachas y reforzó los encantamientos protectores.

Cuando Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se encaminaron en busca de Prince´s Bookstore terminaron dando vueltas en círculos que los llevaban siempre al mismo punto: la plaza central de Cokeworth. Igual suerte corrieron cuanto trataron de dar con la antigua casa de Severus Snape en la calle de la Hilandera. Potter empezó a sospechar, y fue cuando Draco contrató investigadores muggles por su cuenta que igual dieron muy pocos resultados, la bruja a la que buscaban era astuta y se deshacía de ellos con mayor facilidad que de los aurores.

Esa tarde habían ido a Hogwarts, e invariablemente Minerva McGonagall les interrogaba acerca del progreso en la búsqueda. Le comentaron acerca de su conversación con las chicas, de sus sospechas con respecto a la identidad de esa misteriosa mujer al igual que su infructuosa búsqueda. La anciana bruja frunció el ceño, todo apuntaba a que su más brillante estudiante se escondía ahí.

Esa misma noche Narcissa Black decidió meter su nariz en el asunto. Draco era un excelente occlumante, pero también era su hijo y había cosas que para una madre saltaban a la vista. A su vástago algo le preocupaba, pero en vano trató de interrogarlo, no dijo absolutamente nada y se marchó de improviso.

Pero el ser una Black y haber permanecido en permanente contacto con magia oscura y magos tenebrosos toda su vida habían rendido frutos para Narcissa; ella también conocía sus trucos, y Draco ni siquiera se enteró que su propia madre le había dejado adherido a su ropa un pequeño artilugio mágico que le permitió escuchar la conversación con Minerva y Potter.

La rubia cabeza de la matriarca Malfoy trabajaba a velocidad increíble; así que su amigo Severus seguía vivo, y además tenía un hijo… vaya, las cosas de las que uno se entera, pensaba la menor de las Black; mientras un profundo sentimiento de respeto y admiración nacía de ella hacia Hermione Granger; la entendía perfectamente, ella misma arriesgó su propia vida por la vida y seguridad de su hijo, la cual en gran medida se la debía a cierto oscuro y taciturno mago; no lo pensó más y decidió meter su respingada y elegante nariz en el asunto.

Estaba segura que aparecerse no era sabio, la niña había resultado toda una experta en esconderse, presumía que la magia oscura estaba de por medio; vaya que Severus la había entrenado bien; por lo que decidió hacer algo que hacía años no hacía: volar en escoba.

Reemplazó su elegante traje y la hermosa y pesada capa con la que había ido a atender sus negocios esa mañana; y lo reemplazó por un traje de entero de piel de dragón similar al que usan los motociclistas muggles, se aseguró de que su varita la acompañara y estuviera al alcance de su mano; soltó su elaborado peinado y su largo cabello rubio cayó por su espalda como una cascada de oro, que fue rápidamente recogida en una larga y apretada trenza; en el armario de escobas encontró una buena variedad para elegir, y se decidió por la vieja Nimbus 2001 de su hijo; complementó su atuendo con una hermosa capa de viaje y emprendió el vuelo hacia Cokeworth.

Un par kilómetros antes de llegar detuvo el vuelo y permaneció suspendida en el aire, ser buscadora en el equipo de Slytherin había tenido sus ventajas, un encantamiento puso a girar su varita sobre la palma de su mano de forma similar a la aguja de una brújula, con la diferencia que en este caso estaba encantada para apuntar al foco de magia más poderoso de los alrededores… no le sorprendió demasiado que la aguja fluctuara en dos direcciones para detenerse al final y señalar una dirección determinada; presumía sin temor a equivocarse que ahí se encontraba ella en ese momento y que el otro punto correspondía al otro sitio protegido.

Guardó su varita y se acercó cautelosamente lo más que pudo. Unos cuantos hechizos antiguos le develaron la naturaleza de las protecciones; indudablemente, pensó, la jovenzuela dominaba la magia oscura a la perfección y no vacilaba en usarla; ahora entendía porque su hijo jamás la pudo aventajar mientras fueron estudiantes. Bendita Morgana que el loco de Riddle aborrecía a los nacidos muggles, hubiera estado muy interesado en llevar a sus filas a una bruja tan poderosa.

Enrumbó nuevamente en dirección a Wiltshire, y en el camino su mente ya había trazado un plan de acción. Solicitó ingreso y las llamas verdes de la red flú la llevaron al despacho de Minerva McGonagall en Hogwarts, y sin preámbulos encaró a la vieja bruja gryfindoriana:

—Bien Minerva, creo que hay cosas de las que debemos hablar— dijo la rubia sin más preámbulos, mientras McGonagall por su parte trataba de componer su más neutral expresión, no convenía a Hogwarts molestar a Narcissa dado que su familia, aun después de la deshonra, la casi ruina y la muerte de Lucius; continuaba siendo uno de los principales benefactores del colegio.

—Desconozco de que me hablas, Narcissa, toma asiento y explícate por favor—contestó la animaga haciendo acopio de paciencia.

—Perfecto, Minnie: primero sé que Severus se casó con Granger antes de iniciar la guerra; esto lo sé desde hace un buen tiempo, el mismo Snape me lo confirmó. Segundo sé que ella tuvo un hijo suyo y que ahora permanece voluntariamente desaparecida… y tres: estoy al tanto de que Severus está vivo. Y por último conozco quienes están ocultando esto: tú, la niña Lovegood, Potter, mi hijo y mi hermana Andrómeda—la bruja mayor solo atinaba a mirar a Cissy con estupor—y esto lo he averiguado por mis propios medios, mi hijo, justo a como esperaba de él, no ha soltado prenda para nada.

—Cissy, como entenderás es una situación delicada, la señorita Granger… digo la señora Snape se niega a ser encontrada y Severus… él se niega a despertar—dijo la directora de Hogwarts mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

—Bueno, yo tengo noticias, pero quisiera contar con la presencia de Potter cuando menos, tengo un plan que creo dará resultados—replicó la blonda madre de Draco con un notorio deje de orgullo slytheriano en la voz.

Los tres gatos del patronus múltiple de Minerva McGonagall salieron en dirección desconocida portando un mensaje para el recién nombrado Jefe de Aurores, debía presentarse en Hogwarts de inmediato, la chimenea del despacho de la directora se encontraba activada para recibirlo en cualquier momento.

Cinco minutos después la red flu se activó mostrando a un atractivo hombre joven, enfundado en el uniforme reglamentario del Cuerpo de Aurores de Gran Bretaña; su porte y sus ojos verdes intensos no pasaron desapercibidos para la visitante, quien pronto se reprendió mentalmente por mirar de esa manera a un chiquillo de la edad de su hijo, que además era el único amigo verdadero que Draco había tenido en su vida.

Por su parte el joven auror no dejó de reparar que el nuevo estado civil de la señora Malfoy le había restituido el esplendor Black a su ya notoria belleza, era verdaderamente hermosa, y trataba de recordar sus pocas lecciones de occlumancia, que si Draco se llegaba a enterar que había estado deleitándose en la belleza de su madre, lograría lo que Voldemort no pudo: matarlo.

—Buenas tardes, Directora McGonagall, Señora Malfoy—saludó el Niño que Vivió a ambas mujeres con una leve reverencia.

—Señor Potter, es bueno verlo—contestó McGonagall de la manera acostumbrada.

—Buenas tardes Harry—respondió Cissy, con la sombra de lo que parecía un sonrojo sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

—Potter, Narcissa está al corriente de todo, no me preguntes como pero lo sabe, y tiene un plan; creo que sería conveniente que lo escuchases—expuso la directora mirando a Harry por encima de la montura de sus gafas, en un gesto que emulaba al desaparecido Albus Dumbledore.

—Bien Potter,—tomó la palabra Narcissa sin hacerse esperar más—intuía que Draco me ocultaba algo, así que me las ingenié para espiarlos, y descubrí todo, a excepción del matrimonio de Severus con tu amiga, del que me enteré durante la guerra; pero hasta el día de hoy supe todo lo demás. Por iniciativa propia volé hasta Cokeworth, y me asombra ver qué tan lerdos pueden llegar a ser ustedes los aurores: a la distancia y con unos cuantos hechizos logré descubrir dos domos de protección, uno de ellos en dirección de la antigua casa de Severus y otro en el centro de la ciudad. Un análisis más cercano me mostró una fuerte protección basada en magia oscura, la chica aprendió bien, encaminada a repeler magos y brujas, por eso nunca dieron con el lugar. Sé también que todo mago o muggle que ha ido con la misión de buscarla, ha regresado confundido y con las manos vacías. Mi propuesta consiste en no alertarla, si no enviar a alguien que no la ponga en sobre aviso y se gane poco a poco su confianza; es indispensable que no tenga magia, porque si no, fracasará estrepitosamente.

En este punto de la exposición de Narcissa, a Minerva le llegó una luz acerca de quién sería el agente ideal para esta misión.

—Cissy, disculpa, creo que tengo a la persona ideal; Harry, ¿recuerdas a la Señora Figg, Arabella Figg?—interrogó Minerva.

—¿Se refiere a la vecina squib de mis tíos? Claro que la recuerdo—contestó el moreno.

—Bien. Harry, Cissy: Arabella es ideal para esta misión, aunque fue agente de la Orden del Fénix, Hermione no la conoce, y es una mujer mayor de aspecto respetable que infunde confianza a cualquiera; siendo squib conoce la magia, pero no la tiene, ella podrá entrar dentro de los círculos de protección y corroborar nuestras sospechas.

Pronto estuvieron de acuerdo, y Arabella se mudó a un pequeño apartamento en el mismo sector de Prince´s Book Store; pronto se hizo visitante asidua, y poco a poco se ganó la confianza de la joven dueña y el cariño del pequeño Alan. De esta forma fue que Minerva McGonagall logró comunicarle su visita a su ex alumna, por una carta puesta en el correo muggle por mano de Arabella Figg. Para esos momentos y con la activa colaboración de Cissy Malfoy, habían encontrado la forma de traspasar la barrera sin terminar perdidos en la plaza central de la ciudad.

Tal y como lo había anunciado en su carta, Minerva fue puntual; ahí frente a ella estaba su más brillante discípula, pero sin el brillo en la mirada de sus años de estudiante, era la misma y a la vez distinta, esperaba que con las cosas que tenía que decirle recuperara el esplendor de lo que un día fue.

—Buenas tardes, Hermione—dijo la bruja mayor.

—Buenas tardes profesora McGonagall, pase por favor— respondió correctamente la castaña, mientras los nervios la carcomían interiormente; no sabía que esperar de esa visita y odiaba cuando las cosas se le iban de control.

La tensión del momento se vio disipada cuando un pequeño niño delgado y demasiado alto para su edad bajó corriendo las escaleras, aunque en el último peldaño se detuvo imprevistamente, como si recordara que no debía hacerlo, y se revistió de una inusual formalidad para su edad mientras se acercaba serenamente hasta interponerse entre su madre y esa extraña mujer que los visitaba como reflejo de un extraño instinto protector.

Para Minerva quedó más que claro que el chico era un calco exacto de su padre, a pesar de no estar bajo su influencia.

—Él es mi hijo, profesora y creo que a estas alturas no necesitará demasiadas explicaciones de mi parte acerca de su filiación, sólo le confirmaré lo que estoy segura ya conoce: sí me casé con Severus unas semanas antes que se viera obligado a matar al profesor Dumbledore, y Alan es su hijo. Hui por razones muy personales que no vienen a discusión, no deseaba volver a una sociedad tan llena de prejuicios que me había quitado a quien yo más amaba—contra su voluntad, una lágrima brillo sobre la piel de su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su visitante.

—Querida, ¿me permites darte un abrazo? Siempre fuiste de mis más apreciadas estudiantes—la joven aceptó el abrazo de su ex maestra, y su fortaleza se desvaneció; su seguridad se desmoronó en mil pedazos y lloró amargamente; mientras la mujer mayor la dejaba desahogar el dolor; ya habría tiempo de contarle las noticias que sabía le alegrarían sobremanera.

Luego de varios minutos de llanto ininterrumpido, la bruja mayor, tomó el rostro de la aún sollozante Hermione Granger y habló nuevamente:

—Mi niña, si tan sólo te hubieras quedado un poco más, no sabes cuanto te hemos buscado, tú eres la única que puede salvarlo.

—¿Salvar a quién profesora McGonagall? No quiero saber de salvar a nadie más—respondió la ex heroína de guerra cruzándose de brazos en una posición que denotaba terquedad.

—¿Ni siquiera a él?—ripostó la anciana bruja mientras con un pase de su varita proyectaba la imagen del durmiente mago a quien la mayoría consideraba muerto.

La garganta de Hermione Granger, otrora parlanchina sabelotodo insufrible, se secó al punto de no permitirle articular palabra; ante sus ojos estaba la imagen de su esposo, el hombre a quien por casi seis años había considerado muerto. Necesitaba urgentemente que alguien le diera explicaciones de lo que había pasado.

Minerva al ver el mutismo de la chica, decidió explicar por su cuenta. Un pase de su varita avivó el fuego de la chimenea, y otro más conjuró té para ambas; disponiéndose en ese mismo momento a hablar.

—Luego de la batalla, Harry y el señor Malfoy… hijo, se empecinaron en recuperar el cuerpo de Severus, para nuestra sorpresa, él aún vivía, muy grave sí, pero vivía. Permaneció muchísimo tiempo en coma; hasta que un día hace unos meses despertó; al creer que usted estaba muerta, ha vuelto a quedar inconsciente; según Andrómeda Black y la señorita Lovegood, quienes son sus sanadoras de cabecera; lo hace a propósito, porque ya no tiene motivos que lo impulsen. Pensamos que usted y su hijo serían la suficiente razón para que él despertara de una vez por todas; esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Hermione, quieras o no, vendrás conmigo a Hogwarts en este preciso momento—finalizó la directora en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Para Hermione Jean Snape-Granger esas fueron las mejores palabras que había escuchado en años; el amor de su vida estaba vivo, no importaba como, el simple hecho de que no hubiera muerto hacía renacer en ella sentimientos que había enterrado profundamente… una inmensa sonrisa adornó su rostro; y en ese momento Minerva McGonagall se dio cuenta que su pequeña leona estaba de regreso.

—Profesora, iré con usted a Hogwarts, pero antes hay algunas cosas que debo buscar—y uniendo la acción a las palabras se perdió escaleras arriba, para regresar pocos minutos después con el viejo bolsito de cuentas que la acompañó durante la guerra: dentro además de su equipaje y el de su hijo, solo iban dos cosas, su alianza matrimonial y la varita de Severus que ella había guardado luego de considerarlo muerto aquel día aciago en la Casa de los Gritos.

Abajo, ya la anciana bruja directora de Hogwarts había activado la red flú, un puñado polvos en su mano estaba dispuesto:

—Ustedes primero hija, ya sabes: Despacho de la Directora de Hogwarts—orientó mientras ponía una ración de los polvos mágicos en las manos de Hermione.

Apegándose a lo ordenado, la joven mujer desapareció en medio de las llamaradas verdes, en compañía de un asombrado Alan Snape, quien lejos de temer miraba con curiosidad las llamas que no le quemaban; mientras su madre sentía los nervios anudarse en su estómago, deseaba y temía por partes iguales el inminente reencuentro con el amor de su vida.


	21. Chapter 21 EL RETORNO A HOGWARTS

**CAPÍTULO 21: EL RETORNO A HOGWARTS.**

 **Alfa, gracias por tu apoyo en este fic.**

Mientras Minerva McGonagall contaba a una atónita Hermione Granger los sucesos acontecidos luego de su partida; en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts un grupo aparentemente heterogéneo esperaba.

En un diván una rubia y una castaña de mediana edad hablaban en voz baja; Andrómeda y Narcissa habían reencontrado sus vínculos fraternales, y luego de muchos años volvían a ser hermanas, amigas y confidentes. Nadie sabía de qué hablaban, pero cada tanto la rubia miraba furtivamente a un moreno de ojos verdes que se paseaba nervioso por la estancia y se sonrojaba como una adolescente enamorada.

En el alféizar de la amplia ventana que daba a los jardines, una rubia joven, de mirada soñadora y vestuario excéntrico; aparentemente miraba a la nada. Luna Lovegood conservaba exactamente el mismo aspecto menudo y frágil, así como cierto aire etéreo de sus años de estudiante; nadie que no la conociera se imaginaría que era una sobreviviente de la guerra y una de las más prometedoras medimagas del Reino Unido, y menos aún que gracias a una serie de pociones experimentales creadas por ella misma cuando aún era estudiante es que Severus Snape estaba vivo. Confiaba que su antigua amiga Hermione fuera la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas que resultó ser salvar la vida de antiguo Jefe de Slytherin, dado que tanto ella como Andrómeda habían agotado todos los recursos medimágicos para hacerlo reaccionar. También pensaba en lo que haría si su ex maestro despertaba, aún no les había informado a sus compañeros de apartamento, pero se iría en un par de semanas a América; estaba cansada de esperar a que Draco se decidiera a hablar, y ella no lo haría aunque lo amara, desafortunadamente ella no era una valiente Gryffindor.

Al otro extremo, recostado contra la maciza puerta, Draco Malfoy miraba a todos de manera indolente. Las circunstancias lo habían forzado a conocer a Luna Lovegood más allá de los prejuicios, del acoso escolar y del bien merecido epíteto de lunática. Se maravilló al encontrar un ser humano excepcional, de gran dulzura, noble y generosa; además de una talentosísima bruja, sin ella su padrino no hubiera sobrevivido. Además de todo eso la chica era linda; pero el orgulloso y arrogante Slytherin esta vez tenía miedo, no sabía cómo hablarle de sus sentimientos, jamás había tenido que hacerlo; además en el fondo y a pesar de todo, la marca indeleble en su antebrazo izquierdo le pesaba, se sentía indigno de ella y temía su rechazo; aunque estaba consciente que debía darse prisa, hacía un par de días había encontrado una carta de uno de los más prestigiosos hospitales mágicos de los Estados Unidos por medio de la que invitaban a su Luna a formar parte de su staff; estaba a punto de perderla definitivamente, debía tomar una decisión y pronto.

Por su parte Harry Potter se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro del salón, literalmente como un león enjaulado, se desgastaba las neuronas pensando en todo lo que tenía para decirle a Hermione. En su paseo gesticulaba sin emitir sonido, y su expresión facial delataba las emociones que lo embargaban; tal como lo dijo Severus una vez, no tenía la capacidad de dominar sus sentimientos. Esto le pareció gracioso a su ahora compañero de andanzas, quien decidió que era hora de entretenerse un poco a costa de Potter:

—Oye, Potty, deja de pasear o abrirás un hueco hasta las mazmorras. Siento informarte que tu amada Hermione ya te cambió por mi padrino—se mofó el rubio esbozando a penas una sonrisa; mientras el moreno le dirigía una mirada exasperada.

—No te burles oxigenado, ella es mi hermana, mi amiga, estuvo conmigo en cada batalla; y lleva años sola con un niño, pensando que su esposo estaba muerto; y yo no estaba ahí, le fallé; pero eso tú no lo entiendes—repuso el moreno en tono ácido mientras se sentaba frente a la chimenea a esperar la llegada de su amiga.

El rubio prefirió no decir nada más, sabía que Potter tenía un límite para aguantar sus pesadeces y había llegado ya; además, el mismo se encontraba impaciente por la llegada de Granger; su mayor deseo era ver bien al hombre al que le debía la vida y sabía que sólo con la presencia de la castaña lo lograría, además no podía negar que estaba muriendo de curiosidad por conocer al pequeño Snape.

Las llamaradas verdes en la chimenea anunciaron la llegada de la esperada visitante. Del fuego emergió la figura conocida de Hermione Granger, con el cabello más corto y oscurecido, con un niño en brazos y sacudiendo la ceniza que manchaba sus ropas.

Las mujeres mayores interrumpieron su charla, la chica Lovegood alzó la mirada, y Draco Malfoy permaneció impasible, mientras El Niño que Vivió Dos Veces se precipitaba a abrazar a su amiga.

—Por fin Herms, por fin te encuentro—repetía una y otra vez El Elegido, mientras apretaba aún más su abrazo, hasta que una voz infantil pero con un dejo que delataba su ascendencia se escuchó en la sala:

—Señor, ¿no está usted muy grande estar haciendo tanto embrollo? ¿O es que se ha quedado tonto? ¡Suéltenos a mi madre y a mí ahora mismo!—la expresión del pequeño de lacios cabellos negros era resuelta y su mirada intimidante, tal como Harry recordaba a su antiguo maestro de pociones, sonrió con nostalgia ante tan enternecedor cuadro, al tiempo que una voz aburrida con el característico arrastre de las sílabas propio de los habitantes de Wilthshire habló:

—Vaya, Granger, has educado muy bien a tu pequeño mini murciélago, mi padrino estará orgulloso—Para Draco Malfoy seguía resultando satisfactorio hacer enfurecer a los gryffindors, aunque ahora a diferencia del pasado, lo hacía como una forma de divertirse y no con mala intención; esto Harry Potter ya lo sabía, pero Hermione no, y reaccionó en consecuencia.

—Eres el mismo idiota mortífago de siempre Malfoy, no sé qué demonios hagas aquí, pero te quiero lejos de mi esposo, de mí y sobre todo de mi hijo—expresó la mujer de ojos color chocolate, varita en mano y con la mirada seria, Draco no podía olvidar a quien había pertenecido esa varita, ni la forma fría y milimétrica como su nueva dueña había exterminado mortífagos durante la última batalla; por lo que palideció dos tonos más, tomando su blanca piel un tono verdoso y enfermizo. La llegada de Minerva McGonagall evitó una posible tragedia.

—Hermione, ¿pero qué se supone que haces? Baja la varita inmediatamente, hay personas a quienes necesito que veas; y Draco, por favor, algo dijiste que la disgustó, mide tu lengua por favor—decía la animaga mientras ajustaba sus anteojos y miraba asombrada a su antigua alumna apuntar con su varita y expresión decidida al rostro de un asustadísimo Draco Malfoy, mientras con su otro brazo continuaba cargando a su hijo.

La muchacha bajó la varita, pero la conservó en su mano, mientras seguía a su ex jefa de casa hasta su escritorio, donde tomó asiento, invitando a los demás a imitarla.

—Verás, Hermione, a cómo te había dicho, Harry insistió en recuperar el cuerpo de Severus y darle los honores que merecía; Draco escuchó, y pidió que se le permitiera participar, al igual que la señorita Lovegood; pero al llegar a la casa de los Gritos nos percatamos que continuaba vivo. Harry nos comentó que tú misma le habías dado algunas cosas aunque no supo decirnos exactamente que—la bruja mayor miraba las expresiones de su antigua alumna, y prosiguió.

—Lo instalamos aquí mismo en el colegio, y Draco se encargó de contactar a Andrómeda, ella ha sido la medimaga a cargo junto a la señorita Lovegood; ellas te pondrán al tanto de la situación con Severus. Por su parte, tanto Harry como Draco han hecho todo lo que como aurores han podido para encontrarte, inclusive el señor Malfoy mandó a hacer una búsqueda con medios muggles por su cuenta; pero quien te encontró en realidad fue ella: Narcissa se tomó el trabajo de buscarte con el cuidado necesario para detectar tus protecciones mágicas; así fue como te enviamos a Arabella y pudimos contactarte— finalizó la bruja escocesa, mientras Narcissa Black se ponía de pie y tendía su blanca mano aristocrática a Hermione:

—Es un placer conocerla de una manera más adecuada que en el pasado señora Snape, y permítame felicitarla, es usted una bruja de un pode asombroso; sus protecciones eran muy fuertes y prácticamente impenetrables; además la manera como ha conseguido dominar la varita de mi hermana Bellatrix me dice mucho de su inmenso poder mágico, me resultaría satisfactorio si me permite conocerla mejor—para Hermione no pasó desapercibido que la soberbia y altanera Narcissa Malfoy le había hecho no uno, si no varios cumplidos; y que a su manera le estaba ofreciendo su amistad.

—Hermione, por favor señora Malfoy, si desea conocerme mejor, mi nombre es Hermione; y disculpe mi incidente con Draco, nunca nos llevamos demasiado bien—agregó la Gryffindor un tanto apenada.

—No te preocupes —dijo la rubia mayor con una sonrisa discreta— sé que mi hijo puede ser exasperante. Ahora, creo que debemos dejar de hablar tanto, esta chica no ve a su esposo hace 5 años, Andrómeda ¿podrías llevarla con él? Yo me retiro ahora. Draco te espero mañana a cenar, espero que traigas a tus amigos—finalizó la rubia con el tono dulce y autoritario de las madres que no tiene lugar a réplica, mientras se dirigía a la chimenea y abandonaba Hogwarts.

En la mente de Hermione Granger, o Hermione Snape o Jean Prince los nuevos acontecimientos la sacaban de balance, jamás en sus más alocados sueños pensó encontrarse con un cuadro así; al parecer habían ocurrido muchas cosas tras su partida, pero ya las aclararía; de momento Narcissa Malfoy tenía razón, debía ver a Severus.

—Profesora McGonagall, señora Tonks, chicos… yo les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por Severus, y Harry tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero por favor ¿puedo ver a Severus ahora? Hablaremos luego, lo prometo—estas palabras de la joven mujer fueron suficientes para que Minerva diera un leve asentimiento y Andrómeda se levantara del sitio donde había permanecido sentada y en silencio.

—Sígueme querida —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, tan parecida y tan distinta al mismo tiempo de su infame hermana, mientras la guiaba por los remozados corredores, tan familiares para ella y tan extraños después de cinco años de ausencia; sus últimos recuerdos de ese lugar estaban marcados por la sangre, los heridos, los muertos y el castillo bajo fuego que aún poblaban sus pesadillas de vez en cuando.

Bajaron hasta lo profundo de las mazmorras, pasaron de lejos el muro de piedra que ocultaba la entrada a la Sala Común de las serpientes, y la puerta del despacho donde aún se conservaba la placa plateada con letras verdes donde se leía claramente: Severus Snape, Jefe de Slytherin; todo el pasillo daba la impresión de encontrarse en abandono; Andrómeda le explicó que luego de la guerra, la sala común de Slytherin estaba en el cuarto piso, cerca del despacho del nuevo Jefe de Casa, y que esta parte del castillo se encontraba clausurada a todos por órdenes de Minerva. Al fondo del largo corredor, un tapiz mostraba un león y una serpiente en plena lucha, quienes ante la presencia de las brujas detuvieron su lid eterna para requerir la contraseña.

— _Est animam non semper iniustum —_ susurró la bruja medimaga, y cedió el paso a la visitante.

Hermione se adentró por el pasillo, esperaba que su hijo no le diera demasiado quehacer a Luna y a la profesora McGonagall, conocía de sobra el temperamento de su hijo, y aunque era un niño obediente y disciplinado, también tendía a ser terco, obstinado y orgulloso, suspiró audiblemente, sabía perfectamente de donde procedía esa manera tan particular de ser.

Unos cuantos pasos más adelante, Andrómeda abrió una puerta, mostrando una habitación bien iluminada y equipada para su sorpresa con muchos aparatos médicos muggles. Era una habitación de piedra maciza, como todas las demás del castillo; en el centro de la amplia cama adoselada estaba una figura de sobra conocida para ella; ahí, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido, dormido en un profundo sueño estaba el hombre que era para ella muchas cosas, pero sobre todo su esposo, Severus Snape.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos una vez más, aunque ahora a diferencia de las que por años había derramado, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Nunca se imaginó este momento, aunque lo deseó y lo soñó muchas veces. Se acercó a la cama con pasos vacilantes, contemplando detenidamente sus facciones, su largo cabello negro, su piel pálida, sus manos grandes de finos y largos dedos; deseaba tocarlo, pero temía que todo se desvaneciera en el aire.

Era notoria la dedicación de los guardianes, dado que inclusive aparentemente había ganado un poco de peso; el alma le quedó pendiendo de un hilo cuando vio la larga cicatriz irregular que surcaba su cuello y recordó con claridad meridiana que ella misma sostuvo esa herida cuando se vieron por última vez, cuando ella estaba segura que por ahí se le había escapado totalmente la vida.

Durante este lapso, la medimaga le explicaba a Hermione todos los cambios ocurridos, y los brotes de magia que sufría cada tanto tiempo, siendo más fuertes un día específico del año: 22 de diciembre; este detalle hizo la luz en la mente sagaz de la leona, Severus y Alan de alguna manera se percibían mutuamente, y la magia incontrolada del niño se reflejaba en su padre.

—Señora Tonks…—dijo la castaña menor.

—Andrómeda por favor—respondió la otra bruja mientras le tendía los informes donde detallaba cada uno de los sucesos, con detalles, fecha, hora y duración—sabía que pedirías esto, ahí está toda la información de la evolución de Severus desde que lo rescatamos hasta hoy—agregó con una sonrisa.

La bruja más brillante de su generación leyó cada línea con meticulosidad, mientras su mente maquinaba el siguiente paso, la llamó poderosamente la atención que la primera manifestación mágica se dio el mismo día que Alan nació y duró exactamente el mismo tiempo que ella demoró dando a luz; recordó su anillo de matrimonio, y pensó que lo primero que debía hacer era volver a usarlo, ahora se daba cuenta que en medio de su dolor había cometido un grave error al quitárselo.

Activó el conjuro y sintió la magia de su esposo transmitirse por medio del artilugio, pero Severus no reaccionó, al menos no visiblemente. Sintió la angustia subir nuevamente a su pecho, ¿y si no despertaba? Se sentó en un borde de la cama, ya no temía que se desvaneciera como un sueño, acarició los largos cabellos lacios y dibujó el contorno de sus facciones varoniles con la yema de sus dedos,

—Severus, por favor despierta—le suplicaba con voz dulce.

—Severus no me hagas esto por favor, despierta, Severus, por favor…—ya para este momento las lágrimas eran llanto que corría sin detenerse.

Pero el mago permanecía durmiente e impasible, no reaccionaba, no mostraba cambios. Al fondo del dormitorio, Andrómeda ocultaba la angustia que le producía, todos habían estado seguros que ella lo haría despertar, pero al parecer se habían equivocado.

La llegada de Luna Lovegood fue providencial, llevándose a Hermione a otra habitación donde trataba de hacerle beber a fuerzas una poción para dormir sin soñar.

—Por favor Hermione, es por tu bien—le decía la chica Lovegood, en un intento por convencer a su terca amiga que lo mejor era que descansara.

—No Luna, déjame, quiero estar con Severus, por favor, déjame ir—insistía tercamente la castaña.

—Hermione, llevo 5 años cuidando de él junto con Andrómeda, Harry, Draco y la profesora McGonagall. Lo hemos hecho bien; al principio, luego de unos meses de convalecencia, él despertó, peguntó por ti, pero cuando supo que habías desaparecido, se encerró voluntariamente en ese sueño. Draco y Andrómeda están seguros que ese sueño está fundamentado en alguna treta occlumántica, yo pienso que además hay un factor emocional involucrado, como te digo lo primero que hizo al despertar fue preguntar por tí, cuando le dijimos que no sabíamos nada acerca de tu paradero, se desilusionó profundamente, al parecer esperaba verte al despertar…—el monólogo de la rubia fue interrumpido por la llegada intempestiva de Harry.

—Herms que bueno que te encuentro, mira, no digas nada, sólo quiero pedirte perdón; te tocó sufrir sola todo este tiempo y yo no estuve ahí para ti; era mi deber de amigo y no lo cumplí. Traté por todos los medios…—la atropella da disculpa del Jefe de Aurores de Inglaterra fue acallada por un abrazo de su amiga que aún lloraba por el fracaso en su intento por despertar a su esposo.

—Harry no hace falta que digas nada, gracias por cuidar de él, eso ha sido muy importante para mí. Pero… no despierta, no sé que hacer—se lamentó la Gryffindor desesperada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a no conocer las respuestas, y esta vez la incógnita del sueño de su marido estaba fuera de su alcance; si sus conocimientos de occlumancia y legilimancia eran excelentes, no estaba al nivel de Severus.

—Hermione, tú mejor que nadie lo conoces, y sabes que a pesar de su terrible carácter, es un buen hombre, con un gran corazón y una capacidad de amar como nunca he visto; pero también sabes que luego de lo de mi madre él se encerró en sí mismo; posiblemente piense que ya no lo amas, y se ha encerrado en ese sueño para no sufrir—concluyó el Jefe de Aurores Potter usando la fría lógica de su lado Slytherin que raramente ponía en práctica.

—Ahora, por favor, tómate la poción y duerme, necesitas descansar—dijo la rubia, al momento que un par de golpes en la puerta distrajeron la atención de todos.

—Hola, este niño busca a su mamá, y ni la profesora McGonagall pudo controlar su magia; Granger, tu hijo es un verdadero atentado—decía un Draco Malfoy extrañamente sonrojado, despeinado y con el traje ordinariamente inmaculado hecho un verdadero desastre.

El pequeño pelinegro corrió hacia su madre, mientras miraba a la horda de extraños que la rodeaban con desconfianza.

—Alan—dijo Hermione con voz suave—ellos son mis amigos, o casi; este chico es Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo y además tu padrino. Ella es Luna Lovegood, es mi amiga y una gran chica, fue la primera en darse cuenta que nacerías incluso antes que yo misma. El rubio descolorido con cara de hurón es Draco Malfoy, no es mi amigo, pero es el ahijado de tu padre; y creo que le debes una disculpa a él y a la profesora McGonagall por tu mal comportamiento—finalizó la castaña; no había tomado en cuenta que su hijo no estaba acostumbrado a tantos extraños y que hacía ya un buen tiempo lo había dejado al cuidado de la directora del Colegio.

El niño guardó silencio unos instantes, era notorio que pedir disculpas no era su fuerte:

—Lo siento señor Malfoy—logró articular en voz apenas audible, mientras giraba el rostro hacia otro lado en un intento de soberbia y con marcada frustración.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, Draco se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura del niño, y con expresión cómplice le hizo un guiño al pequeño:

—Tranquilo enano, las disculpas tampoco se me dieron bien. Serás un gran mago, ´mi padrino, es decir tu padre, estará muy orgulloso de tí—finalizó el rubio.

Para Alan Snape, su padre era su más alto estándar; desde que empezó a razonar, el hombre de aspecto austero y cabellos oscuros tan parecido a él reflejado en el retrato que presidía el salón principal de su casa había estado presente en su vida, a pesar de no haberlo conocido, de eso se había encargado su madre cuando le hablaba de Severus Snape, un hombre valiente y excepcional.

En cambio, para Hermione, ver a su antiguo rival de la escuela en una actitud tan poco usual, la sorprendió; quizás le diera una oportunidad a ese nuevo Draco; además al parecer a su hijo le agradaba.

Durante varios minutos conversaron de todo lo que había pasado en estos años; cada uno tenía una idea distinta de cómo hacer regresar a Severus. Un llamado del cuartel de aurores hizo que Harry y Draco salieran velozmente del lugar, dejando solas a ambas mujeres con el niño.

La charla con sus antiguos condiscípulos la había calmado y le ayudó a recobrar la compostura y el sentido común que caracterizaban a la Hermione Granger de antaño; ahora que lo había encontrado, estaba decidida a encontrar la manera de recuperarlo, el simple hecho de que estuviera vivo era una ganancia. Aceptó tomar la poción que Luna le ofrecía y se dispuso a dormir, la luz de un nuevo día traería las respuestas.

La rubia medimaga suspiró, su amiga estaba dormida ahora, confiaba en que ella encontraría la solución, susurró un nox mientras agitaba su varita y salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia la de su paciente de los últimos cinco años.

Ahí se encontró con Andrómeda que le comentaba acerca de un nuevo brote de magia hacía un rato; Luna llegó a la misma conclusión que Hermione: las manifestaciones mágicas involuntarias de padre e hijo estaban vinculadas.


	22. Chapter 22 TENGO UN HIJO

**CAPÍTULO 22: TENGO UN HIJO.**

Desde su regreso a Hogwarts, Hermione estaba cada vez más convencida de que la vida no es justa. Por años pasó sufriendo al saber a su esposo muerto de la forma más infame; y ahora que lo había reencontrado le resultaba imposible sacarlo del obstinado sueño en el que se había sumido.

Estaba plenamente consciente que para Severus el confiar y arriesgarse a amar nuevamente había sido un verdadero reto. La castaña mejor que nadie sabía que básicamente ella lo había asediado día y noche durante meses hasta que él transigió, luego de muchas noches de insomnio y demasiados cuestionamientos por parte del mago; que además de su infancia terrorífica cargaba en sus emociones el amor frustrado por el desprecio de Lily Evans, un amor que lo condenó a años de pertinaz soltería, no por falta de oportunidades; sino más bien porque temía volver a ser lastimado.

Divagando en estos pensamientos Hermione Snape sonrió. Definitivamente su esposo era mucho más sensible de lo que la mayor parte creería; esto sumado a su innata prudencia slytherin y a las necesidades derivadas de su labor de espionaje; lo habían obligado a refugiarse tras la máscara de hombre frío e intransigente con la que ella lo conoció en sus inicios como estudiante.

Eso era justamente lo que reflexionaba, él no saldría del sueño porque simple y llanamente estaba resentido con ella, considerando que lo había abandonado. La llegada de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos,

—Hola Herms—saludó la rubia, mientras abría frascos y mezclaba líquidos—¿no ha habido cambios?

—No Luna, sigue exactamente igual—se lamentó la gryffindor—¿qué preparas?—preguntó, su inherente curiosidad siempre salía a flote ante cada cosa nueva que captaba su atención.

—Es la poción con la que he logrado mantener con vida al profesor Snape—respondió la rubia ravenclaw con naturalidad—la administro vía intravenosa como hacen en los hospitales muggles.

—Oh, vaya, ¿pero qué contiene?—preguntó asombrada la bruja a su amiga, para ella era sorprendente conocer esta nueva faceta de Luna, porque para ella siempre fue su amiga medio extraña y permanentemente distraída, y el verla en su lado más intelectual , haciendo honor al perfil de su casa era una verdadera novedad para Hermione.

—Verás, esto es una poción creada por mí especialmente para este caso; sus efectos son similares a la alimentación que le brindan a los pacientes en coma en los hospitales muggles, pero con un efecto superior; por eso el profesor parece dormido, y no un paciente que lleva años en coma— finalizó la rubia con un dejo de orgullo y vanidad en la voz.

—Es que Luna…—las palabras de la castaña quedaron suspensas en el aire.

—Hermione —interrumpió Luna—, al igual que todos pensaste que esta chica se quedaba perdida en el limbo durante las clases, y no era así, puse tanta atención como tú, con la diferencia que yo no me la pasaba provocando al profesor Snape—finalizó la rubia con una media sonrisa sarcástica que Hermione juraría haber visto en otra persona.

Un silbido despreocupado interrumpió el diálogo de las brujas, y acto seguido un muy rubio Draco Malfoy entraba en la habitación con su pulcro uniforme de auror.

—Hola Luna, hola Granger… digo… Snape—mientras ahogaba una risita que provocó un bufido de disgusto por parte de la castaña.

—Vete al infierno Draco Malfoy, sigues siendo igual de idiota—dijo la leona, indudablemente el rubio continuaba exasperándola como cuando eran estudiantes, aunque debía reconocer que su nueva versión de él mismo era mucho más tolerable que la del niño malcriado y abusivo que solía ser.

—Tranquila señora Snape… ahora creo que te debo respeto, eres la esposa de mi padrino, además tu pequeño murciélago me cae bien, he estado conversando con él en el jardín hace poco, y la verdad es un pequeño sabelotodo como tú, pero con más estilo, debe ser su lado slytherin—dijo en tono burlón su némesis del pasado, mientras miraba de forma muy particular y furtiva a una muy concentrada Luna Lovegood provocando que Hermione pensara seriamente que necesitaba un descanso porque estaba empezando a alucinar.

—Luna,—habló la castaña ignorando abiertamente a Malfoy y dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su amiga—iré a buscar a mi hijo, regreso después—y acto seguido abandonó la habitación.

Lo que ignoraba es que el pequeño Alan estaba lleno de dudas y ansiedad en cuanto a su padre, desde que tenía memoria su madre le había hablado de él; siempre había deseado conocerlo; muchas veces contemplando el retrato que presidía el salón de su casa había recordado que se parecía al hombre que le hablaba en sus sueños.

El niño jugaba a la sombra de los árboles en uno de los jardines frontales del castillo cuando una figura alta y de cabellos rubios se acercó a él; lo reconoció como una de las personas que estaban en la oficina de la directora cuando ellos llegaron al colegio, le había resultado simpático, también recordaba que había mencionado ser el ahijado de su padre. El hombre se acercó a él y le habló:

—Hola mini murciélago—dijo el hombre rubio al pequeño niño—soy Draco Malfoy.

Alan Snape no negaría jamás su estirpe, y respondió al poco convencional saludo, con la corrección que le enseñó su madre, pero con el tinte sarcástico que llevaba en sus genes:

—Buenos días señor Malfoy, aunque mi nombre no es mini murciélago, soy Alan Snape Granger… a no ser que prefiera usted ser llamado hurón albino, como dice mi madre—repuso el niño con una calma y seguridad impropias de su edad que asombraron a Draco y le hicieron reír.

—Está bien señor Alan Snape, no niegas de quiénes eres hijo, asustas ¿sabías? Eres demasiado pequeño para las cosas que dices—respondió el rubio, sentándose en el césped al lado del niño, sin importarle su inmaculado uniforme de auror.

—Tú conoces a mi padre ¿verdad Señor Malfoy?—inquirió el niño.

—Sí, conozco a tu padre, quizás sólo tu madre lo conozca mejor que yo pequeño—repuso el adulto ante la interrogante del menor.

—Entonces, tú sabes dónde está mi padre Señor Malfoy—afirmó el niño con seguridad.

—Sí, sé dónde está mi padrino Alan, y aun no entiendo por qué no lo has visto—pensó en voz alta más que habló el slytherin, quien dándose cuenta de su error, trató de rectificar—es decir, si tu madre no te ha llevado a verle debe ser porque tiene sus motivos, ten paciencia.

—No Señor Draco Malfoy, ya me cansé de esperar; para colmo ahora ni mi mamá me hace caso—dijo el niño al borde de las lágrimas—quiero ver a mi padre ya… y usted me va a ayudar—agregó con un brillo en la mirada que Draco conocía muy bien, era la mirada de un slytherin que se ha propuesto conseguir algo y que no abandonará sus propósitos hasta no haberlo conseguido, sin querer sintió un escalofrío al ver la resuelta actitud del niño.

Al final de la charla, Draco Malfoy había sido enredado sutil y efectivamente por las manipulaciones de un niño de cinco años, aunque de su parte nadie jamás lo sabría, pero esa noche Alan Snape por fin conocería a su padre y él, Draco Malfoy, vanidoso y egocéntrico experto estaba haciendo una vez más algo por alguien distinto a sí mismo.

Caminando por los viejos pasillos renovados, los recuerdos golpearon a Hermione; se veía a sí misma hace diez o más años oculta en las sombras de los arcos durante sus rondas de prefecta, espiando a su entonces maestro de pociones, y una sonrisa asaltó sus labios, debía recordar agradecerle a Malfoy que la dejara sola cuando les tocaba patrullar juntos, de otra manera no hubiese podido hacer sus contemplaciones furtivas del que sería el amor de su vida.

No anduvo mucho cuando la clara risa de su hijo tintineó en sus oídos, su largo cabello lacio y oscuro era mecido suavemente por la brisa cuando el niño volteó a verla y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Mamiiii!—gritó con toda la euforia de sus cinco años, perdiendo su innata seriedad por breves momentos—quiero pastel y helado de chocolate—demandó el infante, haciendo que su madre respirara aliviada; desde su arribo al castillo Alan había exigido una y otra vez ver a su padre, pero ella no tenía la respuesta adecuada por primera vez en su vida, no deseaba que el niño viera a Severus en ese estado, y menos aún se desilusionara porque su padre no pudiera verlo ni responder al torrente de preguntas que estaba segura su hijo deseaba hacer.

—Claro hijo, iremos a las cocinas—condescendió la madre, para acto seguido llamar a la elfina que había estado al cuidado del niño—Nissa, ve con Luna y ayúdala—concluyó la castaña sin mayores explicaciones para la criatura.

Era realmente difícil para Hermione dar una respuesta adecuada a la corta edad del niño y a la vez satisfactoria para su insaciable curiosidad, y por un momento sintió compasión hacia sus padres y maestros, dado que esa actitud definitivamente su hijo la había heredado de ella; porque si bien era cierto, Severus también era curioso por naturaleza, su orgullo le impedía preguntar y prefirió siempre buscar las respuestas por su cuenta; así que ella estaba ante un doble problema dado que el pequeño también se procuraba las soluciones a sus interrogantes cuando su madre no respondía.

El pequeño miró fijamente a su madre durante unos instantes, cruzándose de brazos; a Hermione un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, sabía que su hijo no estaba conforme con la respuesta, conocía perfectamente esa mirada, era un calco exacto de su padre en esos momentos.

—Vamos mamá, espero sea de chocolate—dijo el infante, no podía evitar ser un niño de 5 años, pero en su pequeña mente ya trazaba una estrategia para saber que pasaba con su padre y porqué su madre, habitualmente dispuesta a responder sus dudas, ahora le evadía.

De camino a las cocinas se topó con los grupos de estudiantes uniformados que iban hacia su siguiente clases, ellos no vivirían lo que a ella y a su generación les tocó vivir; no había un mago tenebroso en ascenso, no habrían trolles en los baños, ni prófugos de la justicia o mortífagos queriendo entrar al colegio; ellos serían felices, no serían forzados a madurar antes de tiempo ni a pelear batallas ajenas en un bando u otro; en las que perderían sus vidas o las verían totalmente destrozadas.

Mientras caminaban el niño miraba curiosamente el lugar, sin que en su mente dejara de bullir la idea de ver a su padre, sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber que había tras la puerta donde su madre entraba por las mañanas y a donde a él nunca habían dejado pasar. La chica rubia le dijo que su mamá no deseaba que él entrara ahí, pero ya encontraría el modo de hacerlo; de momento había convencido al rubio que le caía mal a su mamá para que le ayudara a ver a su padre y quizás a amistosa criatura llamada Nissa que la señora Minerva le había dado para que lo cuidara podía ser también de utilidad.

El tiempo corrió como el agua ese día, al atardecer, Hermione tironeaba uno de sus ahora cortos mechones castaños, mientras leía una y otra vez los informes de Andrómeda y repasaba las pulcras formulaciones de Luna; ella tampoco encontraba una razón que justificara la permanente inconsciencia de Severus.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama, hacía un rato que Andrómeda se había ido, Luna estaba en San Mungo, Harry había partido en misión y no volvería hasta el fin de semana, a Minerva ella misma le había pedido que se fuera a descansar; en cuanto a Alan, la elfina había sido de gran ayuda y en ese mismo momento su hijo dormía al cuidado de la gentil criatura.

—Severus, ¿por qué no despiertas?—le habló la bruja a su esposo durmiente, más para sí misma que para él, pues estaba plenamente convencida de que no la escuchaba—no sabes lo difíciles que han sido estos años para mí, estaba plenamente convencida que habías muerto ese día, pero no sé qué es peor; si saberte muerto o verte en ese estado de obstinación, sé que no tienes nada, que tus heridas fueron debidamente curadas. Severus, tu hijo pregunta por ti, y creo que no querrías que te viera así, inútil, postrado por puro capricho.

No pensaba ni remotamente que el hombre escuchara sus palabras, era más que nada una forma de desahogar su frustración. Rebuscó entre sus ropas y extrajo una varita en particular, la vio al contraluz y la agitó un par de veces sin demasiados resultados.

—No entiendo porque nunca he podido hacerla funcionar correctamente; pude doblegar y asimilar la varita de Bellatrix, pero nunca la tuya… desde que te perdí, la única vez que esta varita ha funcionado fue en una ocasión que Alan la tomó a escondidas, no sé cómo hizo para aplicar un hechizo locomotor en sus juguetes hace más o menos un año—la castaña ahora hablaba de forma que podría hacer creer a cualquiera que dialogaba con un ser consciente.

Obviamente el mago no mostró ninguna reacción a sus palabras, ella prosiguió con su monólogo; variando desde un ameno relato anecdótico hacia el reproche suplicante e inclusive a reclamos cargados de rabia. Ningún tono que empleara parecía causar efecto en el mago; o eso era lo que pensaba Hermione.

La verdad de las cosas es que durante los últimos cinco años Severus Snape se había mantenido al tanto de todo absolutamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, simple y llanamente no deseaba estar consiente; o al menos no despierto; no sin ella. Ahora regresaba de improviso y no sabía qué hacer, o cómo actuar. Su magia largo tiempo aletargada ya no estaba bajo su control, si no que brotaba cada cierto tiempo como cuando era niño; con la diferencia que ahora su padre no le daría una paliza atroz por eso.

En otras palabras, estaba preso de su propia soberbia; y por más que ella le hablara o le suplicara no lograba despertar. Podía sentir la magia de su alianza matrimonial recorrer su brazo, podía sentir la magia de ella fluir hacia él pero no podía despertar.

Por su parte Hermione también notaba la calidez de la magia de él, esto le daba la certeza que Severus se encontraba totalmente bien, y que si permanecía durmiente era porque no podía o no quería despertar.

—Severus ¡por favor!—rogaba ya entre lágrimas la mujer—¿es que ya no me amas? ¿Es que ya no te importo? No sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo este tiempo para mí, por favor despierta, Alan y yo te necesitamos. He tenido que cuidar sola de él, todo este tiempo, todos estos años; por favor despierta ya. ¿Sabes? Él se parece mucho a ti… a veces temo de las cosas que hace, supera a cualquier niño de 5 años, mago o no mago. Él quiere verte Severus, y yo quiero que tú lo conozcas, él es tú y yo, es nosotros, es nuestra historia.

El mago por su parte, por más que luchaba contra la prisión psíquica que se había construido, sentía crecer un sentimiento jamás antes sentido: orgullo paterno, eso que nos hace pensar que no hay nadie mejor que nuestros propios hijos.

—Severus, él me salvó la vida—los recuerdos amargos del día en que pensó quitarse la vida llegaron a ella inundando sus ojos con un renovado torrente de lágrimas—deseé morir y pensé en hacerlo, a solas en tu antiguo dormitorio en la Calle La Hilandera, sin ti no me interesaba vivir. Que nuestro hijo me recordara su presencia en mi vientre me hizo desistir de mi nefasta decisión, ese día me levanté con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón destrozado; pero decidida a no dejarme caer única y exclusivamente por él. No ha sido sencillo, además no quería ver a nadie que me recordara a ti, un poco irónico porque Alan es una pequeña réplica tuya, es muy gracioso verlo hacer gestos y adoptar posturas que jamás le ha visto a nadie, pero que yo sé perfectamente a quien pertenecen. Hasta Draco con todo y lo idiota que es lo ha notado.

Se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada a un costado del yacente mago, y acercó un cómodo sillón donde se acomodó con una cálida manta de lana y un libro, y como cada noche desde hacía dos semanas, empezó a leer en voz alta.

—Nissa, ven necesito que vengas—un plop avisó del arribo de la criatura a la habitación del niño al mismo tiempo que Draco Malfoy abría la puerta, entraba y escuchaba totalmente anonadado las ordenes que el niño impartía a la elfina que estaba a su cuidado.

—¿El amo Alan ha llamado a Nissa?—indagó la amable y poco agraciada criatura.

—Necesito que me lleves con mi padre—ordenó el niño sin ningún preámbulo.

—Nissa no tiene permitido abrir las puertas de la habitación del profesor Snape —respondió la pequeña elfa.

Pero el pequeño heredero del Príncipe Mestizo no en balde era digno hijo de sus padres, sacando a relucir toda su astucia slytherin y el ingenio heredado de ambos progenitores, respondió dando la solución a todo:

—No me abras la puerta entonces, simplemente llévame dentro—contestó en niño con una sonrisa triunfal muy parecida a la de la Hermione Granger de antaño, la que sentía una inmensa satisfacción al dar la respuesta correcta a cada pregunta.

Ante tales palabras la elfina asintió, no podía discutir con el pequeño mago, pero intuía que esa incursión los metería en problemas, chasqueó los dedos y ambos aparecieron en la habitación cercana donde Severus Snape dormía su sueño autoimpuesto y Hermione Granger agotada, dormitaba con un libro sobre las piernas.

Draco Malfoy, en un arranque de valentía, se encaminó el mismo hacia el cuarto donde por años habían cuidado de su padrino, aún a riesgo de enfrentar la furia de Hermione, la cual conocía él mismo de primera mano.

El niño recorrió con pasos pequeños el dormitorio, llevaba un enterizo abrigado color gris, no llevaba más calzado que el acolchado del pijama, por eso sus pasos fueron silenciosos y no alertaron a su madre.

Con esfuerzo para su tamaño escaló la cama y se arrodilló al lado del hombre que podría pasar como una imagen de él mismo en el futuro.

—Papá, ¿tú eres mi papá?—cuestionó el menor de los Snape—despierta, papá…

En su interior, Severus Snape luchaba por responder a su hijo, y por derribar las barreras mentales tras las cuales él mismo se había recluido sin sospechar siquiera que se convertirían en su prisión.

La insistente voz infantil denotaba la desesperación creciente de su propietario, lo cual alertó a Hermione. Ante ella estaba sucediendo algo que jamás ni ella, ni nadie había visto antes.

Alan liberaba una cantidad increíble de energía, en el brote de magia más poderoso que había visto; pero no era solamente su hijo, también Severus emitía una fuerte cantidad de energía que se enlazaba con la del niño.

Draco observaba asombrado, ni en sus andanzas como mortífago había visto algo así; realmente ese niño muy poderoso. La esfera había abarcado toda la cama, y no pudo detener a Hermione, que sin escuchar sus advertencias entró y pronto su magia se vio unida a la de ambos magos, generando una especie de vórtice.

Hermione jamás se imaginó lo que sucedería una vez dentro de la formación mágica que parecía generarse a partir de su hijo y esposo, pero habiéndolo hecho su magia fue succionada y unida a la de ambos magos sumergiéndose de inmediato en algo que parecía un gigantesco pensadero; aunque no estaba preparada para lo que encontraría dentro.

Ahí frente a sus ojos, estaban los dos hombres más importantes de su vida y la miraban exactamente de la misma forma, como si fuesen el reflejo de dos tiempos distintos.

Incrédula, se frotó los ojos; entendía estar dentro de la mente de Severus, como en una sesión de legilimancia, pero a un nivel mucho más profundo. Instintivamente miró a su alrededor, se encontraba al parecer rodeada por una fuerte muralla; dedujo que era la barrera psíquica que le impedía a su esposo despertar.

Le bastaron dos segundos para entender el panorama ante sí; de alguna manera la magia de Severus y la de Alan estaban interconectadas; y por alguna razón su esposo no despertaba a pesar de encontrarse físicamente bien y de haber sentido ella misma que el vínculo mágico de sus alianzas continuaba existiendo tan fuerte como el primer día.

Con algo de temor se3 acercó poco a poco al lugar donde padre e hijo se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin decir absolutamente nada; ambas oscuridades se fundían en una sola.

El temor la invadía, después de todo el tiempo transcurrido; y considerando la particular personalidad de su esposo; cualquier cosa podía ocurrir; pero haciendo honor al supuesto valor gryffindor que debía poseer, se acercó a los dos hombres de su vida hasta quedar a un par de pasos de ellos.

—Severus—llamó con voz baja y trémula, en tanto que el aludido alzaba la mirada.

Había esperado tanto para verla, para escuchar su voz… y ahora la tenía frente a él. Hasta hace unos instantes contemplaba al pequeño niño que había aparecido en sus sueños desde hacía tanto tiempo, era casi un reflejo de sí mismo; al principio había pensado que era un recuerdo de su infancia, pero este era distinto a él, era feliz; sus dudas se disiparon el día que lo llamó papá.

Ahora ahí estaba ella, tenía miedo, no sabía lo que le diría… su peor temor era que le dijera que lo había olvidado, pero la había escuchado desde su interminable sueño reprocharle que no despertara y decirle que lo amaba.

Había perdido su propia voz, y sólo atinaba a mirarla como si fuera la primera vez… estaba ligeramente distinta al recuerdo que tenía de ella, se le veía más madura y con un dejo de tristeza y amargura que antes no tenía, pero igual a sus ojos era perfecta y absolutamente hermosa.

—Hermione, viniste, regresaste…—sus ojos oscuros la miraban suplicantes, si alguien podía solucionar el estado en el que se encontraba esa era ella.

—Severus, mi amor…—alcanzó a decir la castaña mientras se abrazaba a él con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos—estás vivo… te amo.

El mago no salía de su fascinación, ella lo amaba a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo, aun cuando por años lo creyó muerto.

Con suavidad la separó de sí, para ver a sus ojos color canela, esos mismos ojos de mirada valiente y honesta que tantas veces lo confrontaron cuando ella era sólo una niña, los que después le hablaron de amor silenciosamente cuando él rehuía de aceptar lo que sentía, y los que durante la guerra le confortaban furtivamente en sus encuentros esporádicos y ansiosos.

—¿Me amas, Hermione?—interrogó aún dudoso—¿Después de tanto tiempo?

—Siempre… —contestó la bruja embargada por mil emociones, pero totalmente segura y convencida del amor que profesaba a aquel hombre oscuro y misterioso desde que era una adolescente.


	23. Chapter 23 UN EXTRAÑO RITUAL DE WALPURGI

**Magia, mucha magia... Feliz Beltane.**

 **CAPÍTULO 23: Un Extraño Ritual de Walpurgis.**

Después de cinco largos años, Hermione podía hablar nuevamente con Severus; soñó muchas veces con este momento, aunque jamás imaginó que llegaría a hacerse realidad. Era desde siempre el amor de su vida, pero no era más que un sueño imposible para ella, mucho más que cuando era solo una jovencita loca y desesperanzadamente enamorada de su más inaccesible maestro; ella creyó todo este tiempo que él estaba muerto, y ahora lo tenía frente a sí misma, hablándole. Estaba plenamente consciente que tanto ella como Alan eran intrusos en la mente del mago, y que aún debía encontrar la forma de retornarlo a la realidad, pero no por eso se sentía menos feliz.

Era un sueño, era un trance; pero el abrazo de Severus se sentía tan real como hace tantos años. La miraba con una ternura que podía orgullosamente presumir de sólo haberla conocido ella. Pronto su mirada se posó en el pequeño niño tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto de sí mismo, y sus ojos reflejaron orgullo.

—Será un poderoso mago, digno hijo de la mejor bruja de su generación —dijo el hombre, mientras descendía hasta la altura de su hijo.

—Pues… Severus… —titubeó la mujer—Alan tiene mucho más de ti que de mí, y no sólo físicamente, de hecho, estamos aquí por él, sepa Merlín de qué o quienes se valió, pero si no fuera por él seguiría llorando de impotencia al lado de tu cama viéndote dormir.

El mago no la había mirado ni por un instante, seguía contemplando a su hijo sin decirle nada y sin que él le dijera nada, la verdad de las cosas es que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, o cómo decirlo.

Después de varios minutos de estudiarse mutuamente, Alan habló al fin:

—Buenas noches padre —saludó el niño con formalidad y corrección totalmente impropias para su edad, pero como Hermione sabía, su hijo era así… muy igual a él.

—Hijo—respondió el veterano espía con su frialdad acostumbrada, pero con una mirada distinta en sus ojos.

—Tú has venido, en mis sueños, te he visto, te he escuchado. Dices amar a mamá, ¿por qué no despiertas entonces? Ella está triste y llora, no me gusta eso —soltó el niño en un torrente de palabras que sonaron irritadas e impacientes, mientras observaba a su padre a los ojos sin amedrentarse ni por un segundo.

Severus Snape no estaba acostumbrado a que lo retaran, menos un chiquillo impertinente; pero muy a su pesar, una media sonrisa orgullosa asomó a su rostro; el niño sería su perdición, si a lo que Hermione le había dicho de que era parecido a él se le sumaba la natural insolencia y necesidad de cuestionar todo de su madre; Minerva pediría su jubilación en exactamente 6 años.

—Pequeño insolente—susurró Snape entre dientes—no despierto porque no puedo, no porque no quiera. Los sentí llegar, escuché a tu madre rogar, llorar y por último enojarse; pero no pude hacerlo.

Hermione Granger abrió los ojos con asombro, mientras su mente inquieta empezaba a barajar todas las posibles causas y soluciones. Notaba las barreras oclumánticas que los encerraban, y sabía que ella no las había traspasado, si no Alan. Lo primero que había hecho al llegar al lado de Severus fue tratar de penetrar su mente, y al igual que en el pasado, la barrera que protegía sus recuerdos y pensamientos la echó fuera al primer intento. Sabía que Draco también había probado hacerlo en más de una ocasión, al igual que ella lo único que sacó de la experiencia fue un terrible dolor de cabeza. Pero para su hijo había sido muy sencillo, y por lo que escuchaba, padre e hijo habían mantenido un lazo psíquico desde siempre; no le extrañaba, Alan había usado la occlumancia para comunicarse con ella desde antes de aprender a hablar y muchas veces podía leer el pensamiento de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Mientras Hermione divagaba en sus propios pensamientos, Severus y Alan habían desistido de su duelo de miradas y charlaban de manera confidencial, sin que ella alcanzara a escucharlos; pero su curiosidad pudo mucho más y caminó hacia ellos:

—Alan, ¿cómo hiciste para traernos aquí?—cuestionó a su hijo la castaña.

El niño la miró confundido, para luego responder:

—No lo sé madre, sólo quería ver a mi padre, nada más, y de pronto estaba aquí y tu conmigo —contestó el infante con simpleza.

—Alan, ¿sabes que ni siquiera los mejores legilimantes de todos los tiempos pudieron entrar en mi mente nunca si yo no lo permitía?—las palabras fueron dichas con la serenidad habitual del slytherin, pero encerraban una carga de orgullo desmesurado que traslucía en su velada sonrisa y en el brillo de su mirada—tu entraste, sin invitación… ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—No sé eso tampoco, papá —respondió con simpleza el niño—siempre he podido ver y escuchar lo que las personas piensan.

—Hermione, ¿tú puedes decir algo de esto? —cuestionó el mayor, nunca antes en su vida había conocido a un occlumante natural, esta era una rama de la magia que era aprendida, no innata; y el entrenamiento para dominar este arte era arduo y difícil, pero su hijo había nacido sabiéndolo.

—Lo único que puedo decirte Severus, es que nuestro hijo empezó a comunicarme sus deseos y necesidades por medio de su pensamiento desde antes de aprender a hablar —finalizó la Gryffindor—. Ahora, ¿me podrías decir a qué crees tú que se deba el hecho que te encuentres atrapado en tu propia mente?

El mago meditó sus respuestas por unos instantes antes de responder:

—No estoy seguro, pero cuando decidí encerrarme en mí mismo literalmente, estaba débil, sin varita y honestamente dolido porque no te encontré al despertar —respondió el mago un tanto avergonzado—c reo que tanto tiempo sin usar mi magia me ha debilitado y no puedo derribar mis propias barreras mentales, me he aprisionado a mí mismo Hermione, y ahora no sé cómo salir.

La respuesta la asombraba, no tenía la más remota idea como resolvería la situación, pero el reto estaba dado; nada la detendría, ella lograría traer a su esposo de regreso costara lo que costara.

Ambos se alarmaron cuando Alan empezó a desfallecer, no era para menos, era sólo un niño y la energía mágica que había empleado era excesiva; Hermione tomó a su hijo en brazos y empezaron a desvanecerse.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la misma habitación, y el hombre con el que instantes antes había hablado se encontraba tan durmiente como siempre; su hijo reposaba plácidamente sobre el pecho de su padre, de no ser por la desesperante y extraña situación en la que se encontraban, la escena ante sus ojos pasaría como un tierno y cotidiano cuadro familiar.

Aunque tardó unos segundos, pronto Hermione Granger se dio cuenta que no estaban solos en la habitación, los guardianes en pleno, inclusive Harry, estaban ahí.

Minerva y Andrómeda lucían preocupadas, Harry inquieto, Draco agotado y Luna serena como siempre. Minerva avanzó un paso al frente y suspiró audiblemente, con algo de alivio.

—Hermione ¿están bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? —interrogó la anciana bruja con curiosidad y muchísima ansiedad.

Andrómeda, en cambio se aproximó silenciosa mientras examinaba con su varita a madre e hijo para constatar su estado de salud.

Harry se precipitó hacia ella y la abrazó sin decir nada, en cambio Draco habló para decir una de sus acostumbradas impertinencias:

—Granger, que alegría, no te moriste—pero las profundas ojeras sobre su blanca piel, similares a las de sus primeros días como mortífago, delataban la mala noche que había pasado.

—Profesora McGonagall, estoy bien…—dijo mientras sonreía a su antigua maestra—y Draco, que alegría no fuiste a Azkabán—contestó la castaña con malicia al rubio que le respondió con un gruñido.

Luna, que hasta ese momento había permanecido a distancia sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora, se aproximó a tomar a Alan en brazos. El niño lucía tan profundamente dormido como su padre, pero a pesar de ello se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la rubia. Al pasar al lado de Hermione dejo fluir una de sus acostumbradas afirmaciones aparentemente sin sentido, pero que a estas alturas todos en esa habitación empezaban a tomar en serio luego de que la rubia les demostrara que no era tonta ni estaba loca como todos pensaron por muchos años.

—Herms, tienes unos lindos _androsemodeus_ en el cabello, no sé si los conoces pero son unos pequeños insectos dorados que rondan a las personas enamoradas; pero también muchos troposoplos, seguramente algo te preocupa—monologó la rubia con su acostumbrado tono etéreo, mientras salía de la habitación tarareando una canción en un idioma desconocido para todos.

A pesar de sentirse extremadamente cansada, Hermione se dio cuenta que todos los presentes esperaban una explicación de su parte; por lo que luego de verificar que Severus estuviera bien, se dirigieron al despacho de la directora, donde la castaña les explicó el estado en el que se encontraban las cosas, así como su intención inquebrantable de conseguir sacar a Severus de su encierro costara lo que costara.

Minerva puso a su disposición todos los recursos del colegio, Draco todo el capital que quedaba de la antiguamente esplendorosa fortuna Malfoy, Andrómeda y Luna sus conocimientos de medimagia; Harry por su parte estaba decidido a exponerle la situación al mismísimo Ministro de Magia si era necesario.

A la chica le conmovió ver hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar sus amigos por ayudarles, pero, a pesar de que no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar, consideró que todo lo que podía necesitar estaría entre las viejas paredes de Hogwarts, y quizás en un lugar más… la idea que cruzó su mente como una estrella fugaz la hizo volverse hacia su antiguo enemigo Draco Malfoy.

—Malfoy… ¿Qué tanto queda de la biblioteca de tu familia?—preguntó con seguridad Hermione, y dudó un poco antes de agregar—¿crees que tu madre estaría dispuesta a ayudarme?

En su vida Draco Malfoy se imaginó que escucharía a Hermione Granger pedirle ayuda a él y menos aún a su madre; no lo hizo mientras su tía Bellatrix la torturaba despiadadamente, tampoco lo hizo durante la batalla final, cuando con el corazón destrozado mató a cuanto mortífago se cruzó en su camino; lo hacía ahora, y eso terminó de convencerlo de cuando amaba esa chica a su padrino que estaba dispuesta a doblegar la antipatía que le inspiraba para salvar al hombre que amaba.

—Por supuesto —contestó el rubio—, todo sea por mi padrino…

El rubio se alejó unos pasos y agitó su varita convocando un patronus, para todos pasó desapercibido, más no para Hermione; una liebre plateada se deslizó por el aire, la castaña frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga Luna… ¿en qué universo paralelo había caído? Si mal no recordaba el significado de los patronus gemelos, esto quería decir que Draco Malfoy el orgullo y la banalidad por excelencia se había enamorado de la criatura más hermosa y excéntrica que había pasado por Hogwarts; sonrió para sí misma, las cosas cambian, y vaya que habían cambiado en su ausencia.

Minutos más tarde la red flú se activó en la chimenea de la Dirección, y una rubia madura y hermosa entró llenando el lugar con su presencia. Todos los presentes saludaron a una muy renovada y segura Narcissa Black, al tiempo que El Elegido se sonrojaba, y una vez más, sólo Hermione se percató de ello.

La mujer estuvo muy gustosa de ayudar a Hermione en su tarea, ¿quién hubiera dicho años antes que eso pasaría? ¿Qué ella bruja, sangrepura aristocrática y clasista estaría ayudando en algo a una sangresucia? Pero al fin de cuentas, según el mismo Tom Riddle sólo existía el poder, y Hermione Granger, ahora Snape, sangresucia y gryffindor; había demostrado con creces que era poderosa y mucho.

Los días transcurrieron como siempre en Hogwarts, pero a sus antiguos secretos y misterios se había sumado la presencia de una aristocrática ex slytherin. Narcissa Black se había instalado en las mazmorras por tiempo indefinido.

La elfina se había encargado totalmente del cuidado de Alan, mientras Hermione y Narcissa se sumergían en libros y cálculos astronómicos y aritmánticos; por su parte Luna y Andrómeda realizaban el enésimo estudio acerca de los efectos y naturaleza del veneno de Nagini.

Hacía años Arthur Weasley había sido atacado por ese mismo engendro, y afortunadamente San Mungo nunca eliminaba los expedientes; así que con un poco de trabajo y mucho polvo de por medio, Luna había encontrado los documentos: ahí estaba muy claro, una de las consecuencias del veneno era que debilitaba la energía mágica de la víctima.

Ahí tenía una pista, ¿cómo había sido eso? Recordaba perfectamente que el señor Weasley había pasado meses en convalecencia, pero… ¿qué ocurría con Severus? Cada noche, Alan se adentraba en la mente de su padre hasta quedar dormido, aparentemente el niño no tenía ningún problema con ello ni demostraba el menor cansancio, solamente se dormía y la conexión se terminaba.

Para Hermione fue totalmente agotador, durante varios meses consecutivos había analizado el problema y todas sus variantes; durante el día con Luna y las hermanas Black, y por las noches con Severus, y a pesar de todo seguían estancados en el mismo punto como quien se encuentra ante un callejón sin salida.

Una mañana, mientras trabajaba con Luna en una poción experimental; Narcissa entró como un tornado en la habitación haciendo un escándalo poco habitual en su personalidad normalmente circunspecta y moderada; abrazaba un viejo y voluminoso libro encuadernado en piel que Hermione no pudo distinguir.

—¡Hermione! Lo he encontrado, estoy segura que sí —la rubia mayor lucía eufórica—, estaba segura que este se había salvado de los decomisos del Ministerio, y recién lo encontré entre trastos viejos en el último rincón del ático.

Le tendió el libro a la castaña que observaba maravillada, era un libro inmenso, adornado con símbolos mágicos antiguos y una serie de runas. Cissy le explicaba mientras dejaba caer una gota de sangre sobre la cubierta, que ese libro específicamente había sido escrito por las mujeres de la familia Rossier a lo largo de los siglos, y a pesar que se le había confiado a Bellatrix, cuando la enviaron a Azkabán y en ausencia de Andrómeda, ella se encargó de resguardarlo.

Al abrirlo y seguir con su explicación, le puso al tanto de que sólo la sangre Rossier podía develar los secretos contenidos en él y que los manuscritos databan desde antes de la Edad Media.

Pasó una página, y otra, y otra… Hermione se encontraba extasiada, en ese libro había conocimiento mágico que no encontraría en ningún otro lugar; su naturaleza de sabelotodo era demasiado fuerte. De un momento a otro, el pasar de hojas se detuvo, mientras un pálido y delicado dedo de manicura impecable señaló el conjuro.

—Es este, hace muchos siglos, los magos y brujas transgresores de las leyes eran condenados a ser drenados de su magia, como sabrás… Nagini —susurró a duras penas el nombre de la bestia, con cierto temor— no era una serpiente ordinaria, era un ser mágicamente modificado por su amo para ser letal. De acuerdo con los estudios de Andrómeda y la señorita Lovegood, una de las cualidades de su veneno era similar a la de este antiguo sortilegio con el que privaban a magos y brujas de su magia como castigo. Bien, en este libro, además del hechizo está el contra hechizo; por las fechas puedo deducir que Etheldred y Mellisende Rossier pasaron 5 años desarrollando este conjuro para devolverle la magia a su hermano, el primer Evan Rossier de mi familia materna.

El silencio en la sala hizo que la bruja volviera su atención a su auditorio, encontrándose a las más jóvenes anonadadas y a su hermana sonriendo con suficiencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? —cuestionó la rubia mayor indignada— ¿acaso pensaron que sólo servía para maquillarme, vestir bonito y servir el té? Pues no, el sombrero viejo ese dudó en enviarme a Ravenclaw, para que lo sepan… sí Hermione, no me veas así, yo fui también en mis tiempos una rata de biblioteca sabelotodo insufrible, porque es así como te decían Severus y mi hijo ¿no?

Al final, la rubia sonrió; y Hermione suspiró un tanto aliviada, mientras Luna y Andrómeda retornaban a los calderos donde bullían lentamente tres pociones distintas.

—Narcissa, este libro… —hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente, siendo interrumpida por la rubia.

—En su momento te dejaré verlo, pero; he visto que es muy similar a tus cálculos y a las conclusiones que has llegado. Por lo que sé, ustedes tres han logrado crear una poción que eliminará definitivamente todos los residuos del veneno de la serpiente en Severus; luego habrá que reunir las condiciones y realizar el rito; la primera condición es que debe celebrarse un día antes de Beltane, durante la noche de Walpurgis; esa era una noche de una muy especial energía mágica, en ningún otro día del año tendremos las condiciones propicias más que en ese, debemos ser cinco, y estar dispuestas a acudir por amor y no por obligación—finalizó Narcissa Black, mientras depositaba el viejo libro en las manos ansiosas de Hermione.

Por días Hermione no comió, no durmió; si no que más de lo habitual se sumergió junto con Narcissa en el estudio del misterioso grimorio, mientras paralelamente trabajaba en las pociones necesarias para traer a Severus de regreso con Luna y Andrómeda; mientras tanto Minerva observaba a la distancia, pero al igual que Albus Dumbledore, manteniéndose al tanto de todo.

El conjuro establecía que se requería de la magia de cinco brujas, y en ese sentido era totalmente específico, brujas no magos. Si bien era cierto que habían cinco brujas al cuidado de Severus, no estaba totalmente segura que quisieran arriesgarse a realizar magia oscura, el libro era claro en decir que debía hacerse por amor y no por obligación; y eso ponía a pensar a Hermione, ella estaba más que dispuesta, la pregunta… ¿tendrían tanto cariño las guardianas hacia Severus? El paso de los días le demostró que sí, y muy distintas formas de amor se manifestaron en cada una de las brujas dispuestas a participar del rito.

La noche del 30 de abril, una extraña comitiva salió del castillo hacia el bosque prohibido; al llegar al claro habían cinco antorchas plantadas, por meses habían estudiado y memorizado el ritual; debían hacerlo todas al mismo tiempo y repetir cada una de las palabras en perfecta sincronía mientras Severus se encontraba en el centro del círculo mágico y ellas le apuntaban fijamente con sus varitas. Anteriormente habían administrado las pociones en las que Hermione, Andrómeda y Luna habían trabajado durante casi un año.

Las cinco brujas recitaron el conjuro palabra por palabra, siete veces consecutivas, mientras rayos de energías de distintos colores partían de cada varita extendida hacia el cuerpo del mago que aún continuaba inconsciente:

 ** _Tha sinn ag iarraidh air an dìon nàdurra de nah-eileamaidean:_**

 ** _Teine, an Talamh , Adhair agus Uisce, Everything 'tilleadh agus a' tilleadh draoidheachd, H-uile càil a tha co-ionnan_**

 ** _Às dha an dorchadas, Tha mi a gabhail lùth agus saor-thoileach a thoirt mar thiodhlac Tha mi a gabhail draoidheachd agus saor-thoileach a thoirt mar thiodhlac. Tha mi a 'gabhail mo ghràdh agus saor-thoileach a thoirt mar thiodhlac. Tha mi a 'gabhail mo spiorad agus saor-thoileach a thoirt mar thiodhlac. Tha mi a 'gabhail mo bheatha agus saor-thoileach a thoirt mar thiodhlac._**

La magia de cada una de ellas se reunía en un orbe de luz que descendía lentamente hacia el mago, que poco a poco absorbía la energía ofrendada para despertar nuevamente su propia magia aletargada.

Exactamente la filo de la media noche, el ritual terminó, y las cinco brujas observaron anonadadas como Severus Snape, luego de seis años inconsciente se levantaba por su propio pie,

—¡Severus! —exclamó totalmente eufórica Hermione, mientras corría hacia el hombre que amaba, al fin luego tanto tiempo lo tenía frente a ella, vivo y bien.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado y dulce que transmitía en sí mismo y sin necesidad alguna de palabras todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, el inmenso amor que se profesaban y lo mucho que se habían extrañado en todos estos años de separación.

Discretamente, las otras cuatro brujas desaparecieron del claro, dejándolos solos.

Un movimiento de varita y ellos también habían abandonado el claro del bosque, minutos más tarde, la casa de la Calle La Hilandera era testigo mudo de las muestras de amor más tiernas y apasionadas que sus viejas paredes contemplarían nunca.

El amanecer les sorprendería despiertos bajo las sábanas, agotados de amarse y eufóricos por su reencuentro; a pesar de que ambos sabían que debían ir por su hijo al castillo; trataron de disfrutar al máximo el tiempo juntos, por primera vez se amaron sin la incertidumbre del mañana, sin pensar que el beso que se dieran podría ser el último.

Cuando horas más tarde entraban por la red flú en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts, Severus Snape parecía haber rejuvenecido al menos quince años; quizás era efecto colateral del ritual o tal vez era solamente la magia del amor.


	24. Chapter 24 EPÍLOGO: STARRY NIGHT

**NOCHE DE ESTRELLAS**

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, 13 de junio de 2047.

Para muchos era una noche de tantas de inicios de verano en Escocia; claro para la mayor parte; pero para Hermione Snape era una noche memorable. Sus pasos habían llevado a la ahora directora del colegio hasta la Torre de Astronomía. Era una noche sin luna, las estrellas tapizaban el cielo oscuro como millones de diamantes sobre terciopelo negro. Hacia exactamente cincuenta años, en un claro del Bosque Prohibido que lograba adivinar en el horizonte oscuro, Albus Dumbledore uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, la había unido al hombre que por tantos años había sido su esposo.

Hacía muchos años había dejado de ser la jovencita que olvidándose de la prudencia se había decidido a enamorar a su mentor, también atrás había quedado la famosa heroína de guerra. Ahora definitivamente había llegado a un punto de su vida donde todo era sosiego y tranquilidad.

Podía recordar con claridad cuando ella y su Severus se habían reunido otra vez, cuando la vida por fin había sido justa con él; sonrió, debía reconocer que bajo las incontables capas de frialdad y sarcasmo su esposo era por mucho el mejor hombre que pudo haber conocido en su vida.

Acarició la diferente alianza matrimonial en su anular izquierdo, era distinta de cualquier otra que hubiera existido, y a la luz de los muchos años pudo recordar con cariño al artífice de tal artefacto. Por mucho tiempo le guardo rencor a Albus Dumbledore por la forma artera de manipular a Severus por años y años; y hasta en este momento logró entender que el anciano ex Director de Hogwarts únicamente se había limitado a seguir la doctrina mágico-filosófica que había regido su vida desde su juventud: "por el bien mayor" y en nombre de esta filosofía había sacrificado a muchos, incluyéndolo a él mismo.

Como quiera que haya sido, el regalo les había sido de mucha utilidad a ella y a Severus durante la guerra, y podía decirse que se encontraban vivos gracias justamente a esas alianzas mágicas con forma de serpiente: el ouroboros, el símbolo del infinito, al igual que el amor que ella y su esposo se profesaban mutuamente.

Habían pasado tantas cosas… cuando el mundo mágico se enteró que estaban casados y que tenían un hijo muchos los criticaron y hasta los agredieron; aún no confiaban en Severus ni lo veían como el insustituible héroe de la guerra mágica que fue; incluso El Niño Que Vivió tuvo que intervenir; en el corazón de su hermano Harry el mago que le había amargado todos sus años escolares había el lugar del padre que jamás había tenido, esto porque en su corazón entendió que Severus trató de cuidarlo y protegerlo lo mejor que pudo sin comprometer su decisiva labor como espía.

Para los mayores fue también una sorpresa, aunque Minerva y Andrómeda Black hicieron lo suyo. Luego de la sorpresa inicial Arthur y Molly Weasley dieron su bendición al esposo que su novena hija había elegido, total ellos tenían que reconocer: era un buen hombre.

Era increíble como las heridas de guerra fueron sanando, al único que jamás pudo recuperar fue a Ronald, y muy a su pesar extrañaba a su amigo glotón y corto de luces con una habilidad prodigiosa para jugar ajedrez; aunque tenía que aceptar que en algún momento de la vida él había cambiado y que la despreció cuando supo que estaba embarazada de Alan; y al conocerse la verdad, se ganó con ello el desprecio de la mayor parte de su familia.

Pero le alegraba saber que luego de la guerra las cosas mejoraron. Tenía 70 años, pero su naturaleza de bruja le hacía aparentar muchos menos. Desde hacía 20 años era directora de Hogwarts, justo cuando a su esposo lo nombraron Ministro de Magia en contra de su voluntad y con el beneplácito de Harry, que sostuvo ante el Consejo de Estado Mágico que no habría en muchas generaciones un mago más capacitado para el puesto; y a lo largo de 20 años les había probado que era verdad.

Podía asegurar que su vida había sido buena, sus hijos eran perfectos; Alan y Eileen eran muy parecidos a su padre, pero fueron Ravenclaws, mientras Jane fue a Gryffindor como su madre, al igual que sus hermanos, era muy parecida a Severus, pero tenía la inconfundible e indomable cabellera rizada de su madre. Minerva físicamente era una copia exacta de ella, pero fue Slytherin estaba en séptimo año; y la había traído al mundo cuando era ya mayor. Ese era otro de sus recuerdos más preciados, ella, la bruja más inteligente de su generación no supo distinguir que le pasaba; por eso su hija menor y su nieta mayor iban en el mismo curso, ambas a Slytherin para secreto orgullo de Severus; aunque aún renegaba que su hijo se hubiese casado con una Potter: Lily Druella Potter Black era rubia como su madre y hermano con unos hermosos ojos verdes que hacían sonreír con nostalgia a su abuelo cuando veía en ellos el reflejo de la que fue la única amiga que había tenido en la vida.

Los Snape ahora eran una feliz familia con catorce integrantes; la descendencia de un mestizo y una sangre sucia que fueron héroes de guerra y que llegaron a los más altos puestos de la jerarquía mágica, demostrando que en algo Tom Riddle tenía razón: lo que importa es el poder; y de eso nadie podía negar que Severus y Hermione Snape eran los brujos más poderosos el mundo mágico desde hacía casi medio siglo cuando Harry Potter envió al infame Lord Voldemort al infierno.

Esa noche esperaba a su esposo para celebrar con una cena romántica, además de sus Bodas de Oro celebraban que Severus había pedido su dimisión como Ministro de Magia, a sus 88 años se sentía realmente cansado, y deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con su esposa.

Hermione continuaba distraída mirando hacia la nada y recordando los momentos más felices al lado de un hombre que muchos tomarían por hostil y amargado, cuando la verdad es que sólo era un incomprendido y era el esposo más cariñoso y dedicado y el mejor padre que sus hijos pudieron desear. Perdida estaba en estas disertaciones cuando de la nada apareció una rosa de cristal rojo con bordes de oro; tan fina y delicada que parecía de verdad, sus ojos brillaron de emoción; hacía 25 años él le había regalado una rosa igual pero de color verde esmeralda con bordes de plata; unos segundos después sintió sobre sus hombros una calidez familiar mientras un olor conocido llegaba hasta su nariz: sándalo, pergamino y hierbabuena; por más tiempo que pasara siempre sentía un placer muy especial en el simple hecho que Severus la abrazara mientras la cubría con su larga y pesada capa que por muchos años fue legendaria y aterrorizante dentro del estudiantado del colegio y que era el sello personal del mago con el que había vivido toda una vida de aventuras, cariño y conocimientos.

Para Severus Snape, ella era el universo, el firmamento y la eternidad. Ya no era más la jovencita que había atormentado su mente durante años antes de que ella misma diera el primer paso para hacer realidad su amor; hacía mucho su piel no era suave y tersa, y su cabello del color del trigo maduro mostraba unas cuantas hebras de plata; los años no habían pasado en vano; pero aún era una mujer hermosa y en el fondo de sus ojos se podía ver ardiendo el fuego de una auténtica Gryffindor. Había dirigido su hogar y su colegio con mano de hierro al mejor estilo Snape, pero con mucho cariño hacia sus hijos y hacia sus estudiantes, logrando un equilibrio perfecto entre una férrea disciplina y el amor que todos los seres humanos debemos recibir. Él la admiraba y la amaba cada día más si es que eso era posible. La menuda bruja a su lado lucía aún más pequeña y frágil a su lado, pero él mejor que nadie conocía que era una falsa impresión: esa mujer era capaz de derrumbar al mundo mágico si así lo deseaba. Había estado observándola desde las sombras, admirándola y adorándola tal y como solía hacerlo cuando era su estudiante; y por millonésima vez en cincuenta años sonrió por lo afortunado que había sido al encontrarla a ella y dejar ir de una buena vez el recuerdo amargo de Lily Evans, a la que sólo lo unió una promesa cumplida a cabalidad como todo lo que él hacía; sonrió aún más al recordar a su protegido Harry; quien le había confesado hacía varios años que él era lo más parecido a un padre que conoció en la realidad; definitivamente, el Niño que Vivió no era para nada como su padre.

Le costó mucho admitir que su amiga pelirroja sólo había sido sólo la ilusión de un adolescente solitario deseoso de cariño y atención; pero una vez que aceptó estar profundamente enamorado de la que entonces era su alumna y aprendiz, tuvieron que pasar dos años para que pudiera darse cuenta que era correspondido cuando ella se cansó de esperar que él diera el primer paso; en este momento, ya en plena madurez, Severus Snape conoció el amor verdadero; ese que se da sin condiciones y que es plenamente correspondido, que acepta al otro tal cual es.

Se acercó sigiloso, sus tiempos de espía aún se notaban en su forma de desplazarse casi como una serpiente que se desliza en silencio; con una floritura de varita hizo aparecer la rosa de cristal en rojo y oro exactamente igual a la que le había regalado 25 años atrás; conocía a la bruja con la que se había casado y sabía que a pesar de su inmenso poder esa magia simple la seguía asombrando como si fuese una niña, de la misma forma tenía presente que a ella siempre le había gustado colarse debajo de su capa, y de esa forma nació la costumbre en él de abrazarla y cubrirla durante las noches cuando contemplaban el cielo estrellado o mientras leían algún libro en una tarde de sábado junto al Lago Negro.

¾ Buenas noches Severus ¾ dijo la bruja aún sin voltear en dirección a su esposo.

¾ Buenas noches querida ¾ respondió el mago, mientras besaba fugazmente la nuca descubierta de su esposa.

¾ Es hermosa, la rosa, es bella, te lo agradezco.

¾ No es nada, comparado a tantos años de amor Hermione; me diste una razón para seguir viviendo. Si tú no hubieras aparecido en mi vida me hubiera dejado arrastrar por mi suerte; mi destino esa noche era la muerte, pero allá en lo profundo de mis pensamientos recordaba tus esfuerzos por hacerme tragar antídotos y tu llanto inconsolable mientras me decías algo que no entendí, claro hasta después lo supe: esperabas un hijo. ¾ El hombre con fama de inexpresivo había derramado un par de lágrimas, la emoción de tantos años vividos aparecía de golpe en su mente y en su corazón, ella había sido el motor de su vida desde esa tarde de principios de 1997 cuando ella lo había besado, a pesar de los años transcurridos y de que eran padres de cuatro hijos, el recordarlo aún provocaba que los colores tiñeran el pálido rostro de Snape.

Hermione se giró entre los brazos de Severus, aún cubierta por la espesa capa para verlo a los ojos; él también había cambiado, su cabello antes negro azabache era totalmente blanco, y a pesar que seguía teniendo el mismo carácter y era inevitablemente ácido y sarcástico; en los momentos de verdadera calma, esbozaba una sonrisa ligera y cálida y su mirada se suavizaba llegando a ser dulce; aunque de eso sólo podían disfrutar unos pocos, especialmente ella.

Si alguien en el mundo mágico o muggle pudiera decir que era plenamente feliz, esos eran ellos. Tenían hijos maravillosos y amigos que los apreciaban tal cuales eran.

Sin que mediaran palabras, dieron un último vistazo por encima de las almenas de la torre que tantos secretos mutuos guardaba; ahí se citaron a escondidas muchas veces y en ese mismo lugar, Severus tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida: matar al único ser humano que había confiado plenamente en él antes de Hermione. Un instante después, bajaron lentamente las escaleras, ambos sabían dónde se dirigían sus pasos: al claro del bosque donde un día años atrás habían unido formalmente sus vidas.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, la única luz provenía de sus varitas, cada uno de ellos en sus propios pensamientos; que paradójicamente eran los mismos: rememorar cada instante de sus vidas desde el día en que un lejano 1 de septiembre se conocieron; y como las cosas entre ellos fueron cambiando un poco desde que Albus lo forzó a admitirla bajo su tutela, hasta la manera como ella con todo su valor de Gryffindor había dado el primer paso para obligarlo a admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La guerra representó para ellos lo que hasta ese momento habían considerado su prueba más dura, los encuentros furtivos nunca fueron suficientes; al saberla cautiva, el mundo para Severus se había desplomado, cuando la encontró con vida pudo considerarse afortunado. Siempre su meta había sido clara: protegería al hijo de Lily hasta con su vida, esa promesa fue lo que por años lo mantuvo con vida, hasta que ella llegó; el día de la Batalla Final, la magia hizo lo suyo, pero lo que lo obligó a aferrarse a la vida fue el recuerdo de sus dulces ojos castaños mirándolo con el amor más puro.

Para ella, a pesar de que la guerra fue un período terriblemente oscuro, pero cada vez que se encontraban lograba encontrar las fuerzas para seguir adelante, aun cuando al separarse le quedaba el gusto amargo de saber que tal vez nunca más volverían a verse. El verlo derrumbarse herido de muerte en La Casa de los Gritos la hizo experimentar el dolor más terrible, y los años que siguieron fueron un período cubierto por un manto gris sólo iluminado por la oscura mirada de su hijo; por eso al saber que vivía, no descansó hasta traerlo de regreso con ella.

No todo fue malo, al final sus tragedias les habían dejado como fruto amigos entrañables que eran un verdadero tesoro, ellos con sus propios desencuentros, también habían encontrado el camino hacia la felicidad en los lugares y con las personas más inverosímiles, pero ¿qué podrían decir ellos al respecto? si eran por excelencia la pareja más cuestionada y criticada del mundo mágico y también de los más felices a pesar de los inevitables momentos en los que sus fuertes personalidades colisionaban.

Cuando llegaron al claro, Hermione no pudo reprimir un sollozo ante el panorama frente a ella, el fuego, las mantas, sus dulces y su vino favorito estaban ahí:

¾Severus… tú…¾fue interrumpida por el mago en ese mismo momento.

¾No, esto es un regalo que hicieron los elfos de las cocinas para ti, mi regalo es otro…¾logró articular a media voz y considerablemente sonrojado.

Hermione Snape Granger, la bruja más brillante de su generación y de muchas otras generaciones sonrió con cierta picardía, sabe lo que sucede cuando su correcto y riguroso marido se sonroja de esa manera, siempre fue así.

En aquel lugar tan rico en recuerdos para ellos, bajo el cielo nocturno sin luna cuajado de estrellas, rememoran cada instante de sus vidas, inclusive la rabieta de Severus cuando Minerva le propuso volver al colegio, ella recordaba con claridad sus palabras: "Nunca jamás Minerva"; en cambio fue Hermione quien recibió el puesto y un par de años más tarde la dirección del colegio.

Perdidos en sus recuerdos no se dieron cuenta que eran observados, Alan Snape tenía casi 49 años, y consideraba que deslizarse a hurtadillas a espiar a sus padres era inmaduro, absurdo e irrespetuoso; pero cuando sus hermanas y su esposa decidían algo, poco podía hacer para oponerse; eso, según su padre, le pasaba por casarse con una Gryffindor. Pero al igual que su padre, no era la casa a la que pertenecía su esposa la que lograba doblegar su genéticamente férrea voluntad; si no el hecho de que él amaba a Lilly Potter con la misma intensidad que su padre amaba a su madre; ironías de la vida… ella tenía los ojos de su abuela, pero cuando Severus rememoraba este detalle se podía notar que era sólo un recuerdo de infancia y nada más.

Del otro lado estaban sus hermanas, aunque Jane y Eileen eran ya adultas y tenían a sus insoportablemente engreídos esposos, él siempre consideraba que su deber de hermano mayor era protegerlas. Y Minerva, ella era de la misma edad de su propia hija, así que su instinto protector era mucho más fuerte, aunque la cría no lo necesitara para nada; además que al ser la copia fiel de su madre, era indudable consentida de papá.

Ellas cuatro habían insistido en arrástralo hasta el bosque esa noche, y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Mientras en el claro del bosque, Hermione y Severus ajeno a la presencia de sus hijos, se besaron con la misma pasión y amor que hace 50 años, mientras las manos del mago se deslizaron por la esbelta espalda de su mujer; quizás el tiempo había blanqueado sus cabellos pero no había logrado extinguir la pasión que la menuda bruja un día había despertado en él; un amor que ni la guerra ni la misma muerte habían logrado extinguir.

Para Alan Snape, esa escena significaba mucho más que la malsana curiosidad de su esposa y hermanas; el aun siendo un niño, percibió de primera mano las devastadoras consecuencias de la separación fortuita de sus padres; de la profunda tristeza que teñía la mirada de su madre o de la desesperación que percibió en el adusto hombre que era su progenitor la primera vez que entró en su mente.

Su padre a lo largo de los años fue su maestro y amigo, fortaleciendo aún más el vínculo que los unía, su madre; la bruja más inteligente de su generación, heroína de guerra y gryffindor hasta la médula no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo al elegir al compañero de su vida.

El orgullo creció inmenso dentro de sí; sus padres eran excepcionales en cada uno de los ámbitos de su vida; sería una carga pesada de llevar ahora que pretendía ser el sucesor de su madre en Hogwarts, esperaba demostrar una vez más que ser digno del linaje del Príncipe Mestizo y la Princesa de Gryffindor.

 **FIN**

 _Mis queridos lectores, este es el final de esta historia; al menos de esta parte. Los espero en agosto para quien quiera saber que pasa con los demás personajes._


End file.
